El mundo de los sueños
by fhiserprice
Summary: Phineas ha tenido el sueño perfecto y es un mundo que aun no a explorado aun asi decide hacerlo pero un error de otras personas, Phineas ha quedado atrapado ahora Ferb, Isabella y los demas tendran que rescartarlo de ese mundo, accion y muchas sorpresas se encontraran, habra phinbella, Fergret y la union de varias parejitas, una pequeña adaptacion de la pelicula el origen.
1. El mundo de los sueños

Hola a todos soy nuevo aquí en fanfictión soy fhiserprice y aquí les traigo mi primer fic. En este fic. No aparecen los padres de Phineas y Ferb, y mucho menos Candace, ya que la fuerza misteriosa los ha llevado a Inglaterra con los abuelos Fletcher, en fin espero que les guste este fic.

Deslindo de responsabilidad el universo de phineas y ferb no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

**El mundo de los sueños**

Capitulo 1 un extraño mundo

Era un día soleado de verano con un clima caluroso y un viento veraniego muy agradable, nos situamos en la ciudad de Danville en los suburbios para ser precisos, en la casa donde vive la familia fhynn-fletcher, en el patio de atrás se encuentran phineas y ferb pensando como siempre que harán en el día para que sea tan maravilloso como lo han hecho cada día verano.

−cielos hermano aun no me decido que haremos hoy y hay tanto por hacer y el verano no es eterno−

Decía tristemente el pelirrojo mientras miraba al cielo, su hermano ferb solo asentía la cabeza de afirmación.

−sabes hermano este es un día para disfrutar a veces me pregunto cómo sería nuestro futuro−

En eso Ferb se le queda viendo intrigado ya que phineas no son de las personas que se ponen a pensar en el futuro, si no le gustaba aprovechar el día, carpe diem como él decía, en eso Phineas le dice a Ferb.

−Sabes Ferb, como me gustaría que nuestro futuro sea el perfecto, para chicos y grandes, y nos diviértanos en todo momento, y que también nuestros inventos y proyectos sean de utilidad para la humanidad, solo espero y un día podamos crear ese mundo perfecto para todos en el futuro, un futuro donde todo sea felicidad y no haya guerras y ese tipo de cosas donde solo hay muerte y sufrimiento−

En eso Ferb se quedo boquiabierto, porque nunca había visto de esa forma a Phineas, tan pensativo y con planes a futuro, cuando los chicos escucharon, la voz de una mujer que grito en forma de regaño.

−Phineas que estás haciendo−

decía la mujer en eso voltea el pelirrojo pensando que era su hermana Candace y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver era una mujer de cabello negro como la noche, con sus ojos azules obscuros que te pierdes en ellos por lo hermosos que son, de tés morena, usaba un pantalón de vestir de color azul obscuro muy similar al de sus hermosos ojos con un saco del mismo color con una blusa blanca se veía hermosa y elegante, de ascendencia mexicana y de religión judía de una edad de 29 años si así es era Isabella Garcia-Shapiro adulta en eso Phineas se asusto mucho y le dice entre voz cortada.

−Ho, ho, hola Isabella nada estoy hablando con Ferb de lo que vamos a hacer hoy−

En eso lo mira Isabella extrañada y le dice con su voz tierna ya que se le había bajado el enojo.

−amor mío si Ferb te está esperando en el ayuntamiento para poder firmar el tratado y así unir Danville Con Inglaterra y así poder terminar con tu último plan de que el mundo sea mejor y más divertido eso querías de niño−

En eso Phineas mira extrañado a Isabella, muchas dudas venían en su mente ¿porque le dice amor? ¿Por qué le dice que Ferb está en el ayuntamiento esperándolo? si estaba a su lado, en eso voltea Phineas donde estaba su hermano para su sorpresa ya no estaba Ferb, en eso se mira por el reflejo de una ventana y se da cuenta que ya no tenía 11 años sino 29 vestido de traje color azul marino y usaba lentes, se que quedo en estado de shock al verse tan cambiado en cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpido por Isabella tomándole de la mano y diciéndole

−apúrate mi amor que mi cuñado te está esperando−

En eso se fueron de la casa Flynn-Fhetcher había un automóvil que decía ayuntamiento de Danville se subió junto con Isabella y ella le dijo al chofer que dirigieran al ayuntamiento, el pelirrojo mientras se quedo mudo de la impresión ya que él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, que había pasado por que estos cambios tan repentinos, como paso de ser un niño de 11 años a un hombre de 29 pero sus pensamientos se borraron de su mente cuando vio por la ventanilla, observo que todos sus inventos que había hecho en su infancia al lado de inseparable hermano Ferb estaban en la ciudad donde podían divertirse y muchos proyectos eran de mucha utilidad para toda la gente de la ciudad Phineas no lo podía creer, en eso le rodaron unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas de la felicidad que sentía, Isabella se percato de ello y le dijo.

−Phineas te encuentras bien porque lloras−

Mientras limpia su cara con un pañuelo acto seguido, ella lo besa en la mejilla a lo que el pelirrojo se sonroja y le dice a la pelinegra

−nada Isabella estoy bien es solo que no puedo creer que mis sueños se hayan hecho realidad no hay guerra no hay muerte ni sufrimiento todo el mundo es feliz y se divierte no lo puedo creer pero hay algo que no entiendo, como llegue hasta aqui y ¿Porque me dices amor? y ¿Porque tengo que hablar con Ferb sobre un tratado? ¿Qué pasa aquí?−

Dijo con una voz de preocupación y en eso Isabella lo mira de forma extraña y da un gran suspiro y diciéndose a si misma dentro de sus pensamientos.

−otra vez tengo que decirle todo no cabe duda que es un Flynn siempre despistado, pero aun así lo amo− y con dulce voz dijo

−Bueno Phineas− le decía isabella −tu eres el alcalde de Danville y Ferb el primer ministro de Inglaterra yo soy tu esposa−

en eso le enseña la mano y en efecto tenía una sortija de matrimonio Phineas ve en su mano y efectivamente el tenia la misma argolla que Isabella, la saco de su dedo y decía -Phineas & Isabella nuestra boda- Phineas no lo podía creer para el pelirrojo todo era increíble y cuando iba a hablar Isabella lo besa en los labios, un tierno beso que a Phineas lo sorprendió, pero le correspondió ambos embriagándose del amor que se tenían uno del otro, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el chofer diciéndoles que ya habían llegado al ayuntamiento, en eso se baja la feliz pareja pero Phineas se quedo boquiabierto al ver el ayuntamiento de Danville parecía como un gran parque diversiones las personas entraban por medios de teletransportadores, había un campo de mini golf, un laberinto entre muchas cosas más, no lo podía creer el pelirrojo veía a todos los empleados felices y cuando vieron al alcalde todos le aplaudieron y lo ovacionaron como si fuera un gran héroe el sonrojado solo los saludaba mientras su esposa le decía,

−por aqui amor−

En eso llegaron donde habían varios brincolines flotantes y decía su esposa

−Phin tu oficina está en la parte de arriba−

en eso lo toma de la mano y empiezan a saltar por los brincolines la feliz pareja subía y se divertían como si fueran niños otra vez, hasta que llegaron ala en la parte de arriba donde ya estaba su hermano Ferb esperándolos mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, Ferb tosió en forma de que no estaban solos al percatarse de eso la enamorada pareja se separa y ven a Ferb ya de unos 30 años Phineas no podía creer al ver a su hermano ya adulto, si unos momentos estaba al lado de el entonces Ferb interrumpe y le dice.

−y entonces−

Phineas le contesta.

−entonces que−

Con una cara de asombro a lo que Ferb contesta.

−no vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano que vino desde lejos para poder visitarte−

En eso Phineas abraza a su hermano un gran abrazo fraternal como solo los hermanos lo hacen despues de eso Ferb le vuelve a decir.

−bueno hermano a lo que venimos aqui está el tratado todo está en orden solo espero tu firma−

Phineas estaba asombrado Ferb estaba hablando de más de lo que recordaba ya que el chico peliverde era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, en eso Phineas ya iba a firmar el documento, cuando de pronto todo empezó a temblar y se oyeron explosiones por todos lados en eso se asoman todos por la ventana y se dan cuenta que la ciudad está bajo ataque todo se rebumbaba, los majestuosos edificios caían como si estuvieran hechos de naipes, en eso cayo una bomba en medio del ayuntamiento, donde salieron disparados de un lado Ferb e Isabella mientras del otro salía Phineas mientras gritaba. −¡Isabella, Ferb nooooooo!−

Y en el otro lado también gritaban Isabella y Ferb en unisolo. −¡Phineas!−

Cuando cayó al vacío en eso Phineas se despierta violentamente de su cama diciendo. −¡noooo!−

Estaba sudando por montones, blanco del susto y se percato que estaba en su cuarto. −valla todo era un sueño pero pareció tan real−

Volteo donde estaba la cama y ahí estaba su hermano durmiendo como tronco. −valla ese Ferb si que es de sueño pesado−

Decía dentro de su mente volvió acostarse y se quedo pensando en ese mundo maravilloso a la vez bizarro, porque estaba casado con Isabella y todos ya eran grandes.

−valla yo e Isabella casados enserio que debó de estar loco para que pase algo así si solamente somos amigos, creo que mi amistad es tan fuerte con ella que por eso la soñé como si fuera mi esposa valla los sueños son maravillosos como me gustaría estar ahí otra vez en ese mundo perfecto− dijo mientras acariciaba a Perry, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mientras otra vez volvía dormir −ya sé que hare en estos días−

Quedando así dormido otra vez.

Fin del primer capítulo espero que les guste soy novato en esto de la escritura pero espero mejorar con sus comentarios y espero pronto subir el siguiente cap. fhiserprice fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí de nuevo subiendo, el siguiente capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste, así que sin más preámbulos aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**Capitulo 2 ElDispositivo de sueños**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel sueño que tuvo el joven pelirrojo, pero aquel sueño lo tenía marcado, lo quería vivir de nuevo, entrar en ese mundo perfecto y lleno de maravillas mientras hacia sus aventuras durante el día, en las noches se dedicaba a investigar todo relacionado con el mundo de los sueños. Hasta que encontró algo que lo sorprendió mucho, era un sistema de sedantes que ocupaba el gobierno para poder entrenar al ejercito así se podían dispararse o matarse y simplemente se despertaban, eso le intereso mucho al joven pelirrojo empezó a investigar sobre ese sistema de sueños y al investigarlo descubrió más cosas que lo sorprendieron mucho.

−Vaya todo esto muy confuso nunca me imagine que esto de los sueños sea tan complejo−

Decía mientras seguía investigando. Y todo lo que investigaba lo anotaba en una especie de diario, pero este era especial ya que no quería que, nadie viera lo que estaba investigando, tenía un dispositivo de huella digital y reconocimiento de voz muy raro en un simple cuaderno.

−Bueno creo ya tengo todo lo que necesito, pero debo entrenarme, para que no me roben las ideas de mi mente y mucho menos dañar a los que quiero, bueno mañana lo probare−

Decía mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo guardaba bajo su cama por fortuna, Ferb tenía el sueño muy pesado y al chico pelirrojo, le fue muy fácil investigar todo lo relacionado con los sueños mientras se disponía a acostarse, pensaba en muchas cosas. Tenía que poner un buen pretexto para poder hacer su pequeño experimento, lo que no se imaginaba esque un par de personas lo estaban espiando con una pequeña cámara en forma de insecto se trataban de Thaddeus y Thor.

−Sí que es ingenuo este chico pero vamos a aprovechar para meternos en su mente para robarle todas sus ideas jajaja−

Decía Thaddeus con una risa malévola.

−Si ya no vamos a ser los hazme reír de Danville- decía Thor -Dentro de dos días aplicaremos el plan y le robaremos sus ideas a ese tarado− mientras reían sin parar.

Al día siguiente Phineas se levanto temprano y muy entusiasmado se vistió rápido para poder desayunar y posteriormente a probar su nuevo invento, pero cuando se disponía a irse alguien le dijo.

−A dónde vas con tanta prisa−

En eso volteo y vio a su hermano Ferb que estaba bajando del segundo piso.

−Hola Ferb buenos días, bueno hermano no te lo puedo decir es un secreto, pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes y entre más pronto termine mejor− decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa mientras su hermano le gano la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba.

−Por favor hermano siempre compartimos todo no hay secretos entre nosotros puedes decirme− con una mirada curiosa mientras Phineas le sonrió.

−Lo siento hermano pero esta vez no puedo, pero tenlo por seguro que vas a estar en este proyecto pero antes debo terminarlo−

En eso Ferb solo levanto el pulgar de afirmación pero se quedo con mucha curiosidad.

−Haremos algo hoy−

En eso Phineas se quedo pensado un rato.

−Claro hermano pero sería poco más tarde bueno hermano me voy, nos vemos más tarde−

Salió de su casa y cuando cerró la puerta Ferb se puso triste ya que estaría solo pero despues pensó.

−Al mal tiempo, buena cara− mientras detrás de su espalda saco un libro de detectives, y comenzó a leerlo dirigiéndose hacia su árbol, donde cada día pensaba con su hermano en que iban a planear para pasar un maravilloso día de verano, cuando salió Phineas para dirigirse a su destino y vio a Ferb triste solo bajo la cabeza cuando ni siquiera dio 5 pasos cuando escucho una dulce voz que le dijo.

−Hola Phineas que estás haciendo−

A lo que Phineas contesto −Hola Isabella voy a salir esque tengo un pequeño proyecto por hacer−

Mientras le sonreía −Así podemos ayudarte−

Ya que Isabella estaba con su tropa al igual llegaban Baljeet y Buforb e inclusive estaba Django e Irving ahí, pero Phineas no quería que nadie supiera sus planes ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos sus amigos y vieran el mundo los sueños pero no quería arriesgarlos por que pudieran pasar cosas extrañas.

−Lo siento amigos pero esto es algo que debo de hacer solo pero les prometo que estarán incluidos en el proyecto dentro de muy poco− les dijo en un tono serio.

En eso todos los chicos al igual que Ferb les gano la curiosidad de saber de qué se trataba ese proyecto, y todos pusieron una carita de perrito chiquito hasta Ferb que había llegado, ya que lo molestaron en su lectura por tanto escándalo que había, todos estaban suplicando para que el pelirrojo hablara sobre el proyecto, pero Phineas solo los miraba y estaba a punto de ceder, cuando se le ocurrió una frase digna que solo podía decir su hermano Ferb adopto la seriedad de Ferb y les dijo.

−Saben que eso no funcionara conmigo− mientras sonría como siempre, al ver la expresión y actitud se quedaron helados por como Phineas cambiaba de expresión hasta mismo Ferb se quedo mas mudo de lo estaba.

−Cómo es posible que Phineas puede adaptar la personalidad de otra persona perfectamente− pensaba en su mente Ferb entonces Phineas tomo su escúter y les dijo.

−Carpe diem mis amigos nos vemos en un par de horas−

Los chicos se quedaron muy curiosos a donde iba el pelirrojo se miraban unos a otros como diciendo ahora que hacemos en eso todos miraron a Ferb como solo levanto su pulgar como diciendo todo estará bien, en eso entraron al jardín trasero y se sentaron un poco tristes ya que sin Phineas no era lo mismo disfrutar los días de verano curiosamente el chico pelirrojo tenía algo que les alegrada el corazón y en eso Gretchet le dijo a Isabella.

−Vaya jefa ahora sabemos lo que sientes cuando no estás cerca de Phineas− en eso Isabella la mira con odio.

−Gretchet no digas tonterías puedo estar sin él y hacer lo que sea he−

−Así te reto−

Dijo su segunda al mando en eso Isabella estaba a punto de aceptar cuando escucho una voz que la dejo sin habla claro se trataba era nuestro protagonista.

−Hola chicos se me olvido algo en eso entro a la casa y en segundos salió con unos planos y su pequeña libreta de anotaciones todos estaban intrigados, y en eso saco unos planos y le hablo a Isabella.

−Isabella puedes venir un momento−

En eso isabella no lo dudo 2 veces.

Y cuando Phineas levanto la vista ya estaba Isabella muy cerca del pelirrojo, los chicos se sorprendieron por que tan solo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en que Isabella llego hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo.

−En que te puedo ayudar Phineas−

−Aqui tengo los planos para lo que van hacer hoy espero que cuando llegue ya esté todo listo para divertirnos−

Pero Isabella ya no lo escuchaba ya estaba en Phineaslandia soñando que iban recorriendo el país con su amado y él le decía.

−Isabella no lo soporto más, mi corazón esta encogido, y tengo que decirte estas palabras. Te amo y quiero que seas mi novia−

–iiisi, si, si Phineas acepto!− decía la pelinegra aun dentro de su sueño pero cuando despertó del sueño ya no estaba Phineas y todos sus amigos la vieron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

−Otra vez en phineaslandia− se empezaron a reír mientras la pelinegra se ponía roja de la vergüenza pero igual se rio ya que todos sus amigos sabían, por lo que pasaba Isabella, su amor por el pelirrojo la tenía en las nubes por otro lado nuestro protagonista se dirigía a una pequeña bodega, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y pensaba en la escena que hizo hace rato imitando a Ferb y dijo.

−Creo que lo hice bien puedo engañar a mi mente pero no es suficiente−

Mientras llegaba ala pequeña bodega abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un gran portón donde le pedía una clave por voz y solo dijo.

−Carpe diem−

En eso la puertas se abrieron y se prendieron las luces y en la misma, había un pequeño laboratorio, donde tenía que hacer sus sedantes para los sueños, una pequeña biblioteca donde investigaba sobre sedantes y el mundo de los sueños, en medio de la bodega había varios sofás grandes y en medio una mesa grande y hasta final había un pequeño taller donde se dirigió.

Y en una mesa puso su libreta y unos planos, tomo sus herramientas en unos minutos ya tenía el aparato listo se trataba de un maletín de metal dentro de la cual tenía un pequeño temporizador al rededor de este había varias botellas, donde se ponían los sedantes, donde tenían unas mangueritas muy similares a las que usan en los hospitales para poner el suero intravenoso, al final de esta había una pequeña mascarilla para que pudieran inhalar el sedante, dicho aparato lo diseño para que 12 personas lo utilizaran. Pero primero el pelirrojo lo iba a probar, para no dañar a sus amigos o a el mismo, en eso fue al laboratorio y preparo todos los químicos y puso el sedante en el maletín, preparo el temporizador en 5 minutos y se puso la mascarilla.

−Ahora si todo está listo espero que todo funcione como lo planeo− en eso presiono un botón que estaba abajo del temporizador y el sedante empezó a salir quedando Phineas durmiendo profundamente.

Fin del capítulo espero, que este capítulo sea de su agrado como el primero les quiero agradecer por los reviews recibidos enserio me ayudan a seguir con esta historia.

**Agente I o A?: Jeje esa Isabella si que tomo venganza. Gracias por leer mi fic. Ya que fuiste la primera en dejar review, quiero dedicarte esta historia y claro he leído tus historias son geniales espero, que mi historia, sea el agrado de todos. En fin saludos y como dices nos vemos en futuros capítulos.**

******Karla aislinn galeana romero**: para mi es placer que te haya gustado esta historia, y falta mucho por explorar a cuanto tu pregunta tratare de subirlo cada semana, aunque a veces lo haría cada 10 días por editar el capitulo tu sabes ortografía, quitar o agregar alguna idea. Pero si me tardo más de esos 10 días una buena forma de pedir disculpas, seria subir 2 capítulos espero y no fallarles saludos.

**Gphinbella93: gracias es bueno que te interesa mi historia. Y gracias por ver esa falta de ortografía tienes razón no lo había notado, y claro repaso mi historia una y otra y otra vez antes de publicar sino tendría muchas más faltas de ortografía y tu opinión es muy importante gracias por ello y si he andado en tus fics y si te he dejado reviews, interesantes tus historias en especial revolution es una gran historia saludos y gracias por tu apoyo te tendré en cuenta. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí de nuevo trayendo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, tuve que hacerlo de nuevo ya que el que tenia se borro de mi computadora espero que sea de su agrado así que sin más ni menos.**

**Capitulo 3 Entrenamiento.**

En eso el joven Flynn despertó en medio de una ciudad enorme parecida a nueva york y se sorprendió ya su subconsciente tenía algo en concreto.

−Bueno ahora vamos a empezar veamos que puede hacer en mi mente− decía mientras veía su entorno.

En cuestión de minutos ya era un experto arquitecto ya tenía una ciudad como aquel sueño que tuvo y empezó a rediseñar, la gente, edificios y estaba impresionado así que despertó.

–De lujo lo que puede hacer la mente humana, y solo han pasado 5 minutos pero ahora quiero saber que más se puede hacer mi mente, y que secretos tiene mi subconsciente−

Volvió acomodarse y presiono de nuevo el botón del dispositivo, en eso despertó el joven Flynn en un banco para ser preciso en el baño, del mismo edificio se estaba lavando las manos se vio en el mismo en un espejo que ahí había.

−bien ahora voy a poner en práctica mis habilidades, como falsificador y robare información de mi propia mente−

En eso Phineas en eso adopto la personalidad de Ferb y cuando se miro de nuevo al espejo y ya no era su rostro sino el de Ferb se sorprendió muchísimo.

–esto es fenomenal no lo puedo creer hasta mis voz es igual a la de Ferb bien manos a la obra−

En eso sale del baño el pelirrojo, mientras caminaba donde había una linda secretaria muy parecida a Isabella pero esta tenía su cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

–En que le puedo ayudar señor− decía la señorita –discúlpeme pero quiero ver al gerente del banco por favor− decía Phineas −claro señor pero ante debó saber el motivo por el cual quiere ver al gerente−

A lo que Phineas contesto −esque tengo que depositar una fuerte cantidad de dinero es tan grande que necesito saber si mi dinero está seguro en este banco−

A lo que dijo la secretaria del banco −claro señor su nombre− este le respondió −Ferb Fletcher−

En eso la señorita se levanto y fue en camino a la oficina del gerente del banco, unos segundos despues regreso –el gerente lo espera en su oficina señor Fletcher− el pelirrojo contesto −muchas gracias señorita con su permiso−

En eso caminaba hacia la oficina del gerente mientras pensaba –O es mi imaginación o se parece mucho a Isabella esa señorita que raro− en eso entra a la oficina y lo saluda un hombre que al verlo Phineas se quedo helado

−buenas tardes señor Fletcher, mi nombre es Phineas Flynn soy el gerente del banco dígame en que le puedo ayudar− a lo que el otro Phineas con la personalidad de Ferb respondió. –si claro mire quiero depositar en su banco una fuerte cantidad de dinero pero quiero saber si su banco es seguro− el phineas falso contesto.

−Pero claro señor Fletcher, este es el banco más seguro del mundo, se lo puedo asegurar pero dígame cuanto es la cantidad que usted va a depositar− A lo que el verdadero pelirrojo solo escribió la cantidad y se la mostro, mientras el gerente del banco se sorprendió mucho y muy emocionado le dijo.

−claro señor Fletcher ahorita mismo saco los formatos a llenar− se paro y fue a una caja fuerte y tecleo unos números y abrió dicha caja tomo unos formatos y les los dio pero al pelirrojo real noto algo una fotografía de él y de Isabella abrazándose

−soy yo y mi esposa esa foto es cuando nos casamos es muy linda verdad− el Phineas real se puso muy nervioso –si, si, si muy hermosa−

El pelirrojo falso empezó a verlo de una forma muy amenazante −con su permiso señor Fletcher tengo que retirarme por unos segundos, enseguida vuelvo con usted−

Cuando el falso Phineas se retiro el joven pelirrojo se apresuro para checar que había, en la caja fuerte, pero no podía abrirla necesitaba la contraseña –rayos necesito la contraseña como le hare debo darme prisa un momento, la foto esa debe ser la clave para abrir la caja fuerte−

Tomo la fotografía y rompió el marco encontró una pequeña nota que decía –amor como eres tan despistado, la clave para tu caja fuerte es nuestro aniversario de bodas, por siempre tuya Isabella−

Phineas pensaba –aniversario de bodas si conozco a Isabella ella le gustaría casarse el mismo día que nos conocimos, y ese día es− tecleo los número y la caja se abrió busco algo información y lo único que pudo ver era una tarjeta de memoria tenía un pequeña nota que decía recuerdos.

–Quizá esto es lo que estaba buscando− tomo dicha tarjeta y salió rápido del lugar, pero ya lo estaban esperando el gerente y varios oficiales de seguridad apuntándole al joven pelirrojo con armas de fuego.

–ese es el estafador que nos quiso robar atrápenlo− pero al joven pelirrojo no estaba en su mente el ser atrapado, él quería saber lo que había en esa memoria que recuerdos tenía su mente que no podía ver, así que salto por la ventana y ahí tomo un automóvil y empezó la huida y persecución.

–Cielos porque me disparan tengo que salir de aquí, y ver que hay en esta memoria quizá sea un proyecto grande o algún recuerdo de mis aventuras, cuando estaba aun más niño, sea lo que sea y por lo que está pasando parece muy importante y tengo que verlo−

Pensaba el pelirrojo pero en un descuido choco, dando varias vueltas quedando un el auto llantas arriba, como pudo salió y corrió, estaba muy lastimado así que se escondió en un callejón mientras oía como la policía lo buscaba como si se tratara de un asesino serial o un preso que acaba de escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad.

−No tengo mucho tiempo tengo que ver esto antes de que maten o que despierte− así que tomo una PDA que tenia, inserto la memoria y comenzó a ver lo que tenia, y lo que vio fue algo que lo sorprendió y lo dejo sin habla, eran todas la veces que Isabella trataba de coquetear o seducirlo el viaje a Paris, las veces que ella lo abrazaba y todos esos momentos juntos, para que se diera cuenta Phineas de que ella existía no como una simple amiga, sino como algo mas

−Isabella está enamorada de mi pero, pero eso es imposible si es solo mi amiga, todo este tiempo nunca lo note y que ciego fui pero esto debe ser una broma, si exacto es una broma cruel que está jugando mi mente, mi mejor amiga no puede estar enamorada de mi, qué locura creo que será mejor despertar de este sueño− pero aun tenía tiempo no podía despertar en eso lo rodearon los policías dejando sin escape al joven pelirrojo lo esposaron y lo subieron a una patrulla mientras uno de los oficiales le dijo

−el teniente quiere verlo así que no hables o te ira peor− el joven Flynn lo miro desafiante −de que rayos está hablando me tienes que dejar salir No he hecho nada malo−

el oficial lo miro y sin decir una palabra saco una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y le disparo quedando el joven pelirrojo durmiendo. Minutos despues despertó phineas pero se sorprendió mucho ver alguien igual a él.

–vaya así que tu eres Phineas Flynn quien se lo imaginaria déjame presentarme mi nombre es Phineas Flynn pero soy tu parte malvada y estas en mis dominios niño- el pelirrojo lo miraba desafiante –que como que en tus dominios si este es mi mente y yo soy el que lo controla todo- a lo que el malvado Phineas le contesto.

−estas equivocado este es mi mundo y yo lo controlo todo y tú no puedes controlarme soy mucho más inteligente que tu, como para que me controles, pero te digo un secreto si tu mueres en este mundo quedaras atrapado por siempre, y yo saldré para tomar tu lugar tanta bondad e inocencia en tu vida me da muchas nauseas y eso yo lo cambiare, chicos mátenlo−

Los oficiales que lo custodiaban, pusieron de rodillas a Phineas le apuntaron en la cabeza pero no dispararon quedaron inmóviles −pero que está pasando− se preguntaba el Phineas malo –he dicho que lo maten− pero no hacían caso en eso nuestro protagonista se rio sarcásticamente.

−con que ese es el reto, no morir lo acepto y este es mi mente y mi mundo y yo lo controlo a mi voluntad, chicos libérenme, los guardias lo liberaron y apuntaron, al Phineas malo con sus armas a sí que nos vemos veremos−

En eso el Phineas malo saco un revolver y apunto al pelirrojo pero ya era demasiado en ese momento Phineas despertó del sueño.

−Esto es peligroso, pero fabuloso ya quiero que todos vean este mundo ahora el reto es no morir o al menos idear un plan para que mi parte malvada no salga nunca, sería un caos y también tengo que pensar sobre Isabella aun no lo puedo creer que este enamorada de mi, sigue siendo una locura eso es una verdadera locura, por cierto es tarde debo irme−

El joven pelirrojo tomo su libreta salió del lugar y se dirigió a su hogar pensado en ese mundo donde descubrió un gran secreto que su mente tenia celosamente guardado.

**Fin del tercer capítulo para ser sinceros no me convenció mucho este episodio en fin dejen reviews a partir de aquí se viene un poco mas de acción quizá suba de ranking a T+**

**Por cierto participen en Phineas y Ferb fics awards. **

**Gphinbella93: así es amigo y no solo es obsesivo con el mundo de los sueños, sino con Isabella como lo pudiste ver aunque sigue siendo muy inocente para darse cuenta o aun no lo quiere aceptar, los sentimientos por isabella hacia él, saludos por cierto que gran idea con los fics awards creo que van haber muchos nominados.**

**Agente I: si como viste phineas no le paso nada solo un pequeño accidente unos cuantos raspones y todo lo hizo para saber que Isabella está enamorada de él, aunque parezca imposible hay cosas que nuestros ojos y mente no captan pero si nuestro subconsciente y esas ideas que no vemos o situaciones se pueden manifestar en los sueños es grande y poderosa la mente humana no lo crees saludos.**

**Crazy candy dj 17: gracias por dejarme review oigan enserio lean sus historias y déjenle reviews a esta escritora sus historias estan interesantes y prometen que serán mucho mejor y como yo, ella igual es novata no sean malos apóyenla saludos.**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: gracias por seguir mi historia y es bueno que tu ortografía haya mejorado hasta ahorita seguiré actualizando cada 10 días ya en los últimos capítulos seria cada semana o menos tiempo saludos paisana.**


	4. Chapter 4 parte 1

Hola a todos los lectores aquí de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capítulo que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo ya que el que tenia se borro de mi computadora, de hecho todos los que tenia se borraron y este cap. me gusto mucho en escribirlo, tanto que tendré que dividirlo en 3 partes así que les presento la primera parte de mi capitulo

**Capitulo 4: Diversión y las chicas de acción**

El pelirrojo se dirigía a su hogar a pasar otro día fenomenal de verano a lado de sus mejores amigos pero al pelirrojo su mundo real ya no le gustaba, él quería seguir viviendo, en su mundo de sueños y seguir con ese reto que su contraparte malvada le impuso, pero igual debería entrenar a sus amigos e ideo el plan perfecto para ello. En eso llego, pero sus amigos no habían hecho nada o al menos eso pensó guardo sus cosas en el garaje y se acerco al grupo sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

−hola chicos que estan haciendo− dijo el joven Flynn mientras los miraba con sorpresa en eso todo voltearon mientras este les sonreía.

−Phineas− gritaron en unisolo mientras se paraban para ir con él, pero la linda Isabella fue la primera en llegar se le arrojo a sus brazos cayendo los dos al suelo −te extrañe mucho Phineas me pareció eterno no es lo mismo sin ti− dijo en un tono de tristeza.

−Isabella− gritaron todos −que− dijo la pelinegra en tono molesto

−Estas asfixiando a Phineas− cuando volteo Phineas ya se estaba poniendo morado

−lo, lo siento mucho Phineas− decía Isabella mientras lo soltaba y se levanto rápido toda sonrojada

−no te preocupes Isabella− dijo el pelirrojo mientras recupera el aliento y se levanto − ¿y bien? − dijo el pelirojo lo que la pelinegra le respondió

− ¿Y bien qué? con una voz dulce−

−Por que las caras largas− volvió a preguntar el joven Flynn

−Esque la diversión no es la misma si no estás aqui− respondió Ferb.

−vaya lo siento mucho chicos pero bueno hay que divertirnos ya tienen los planos y pero como no los abrieron yo les diré que vamos a hacer hoy− dijo el pelirrojo animado –una partida de gotcha vamos será divertido−

En un par horas ya tenían todos los ambientes habían selvas, bosques, desiertos y montañas de nieve y una mini ciudad.

−Bien chicos estas son las reglas− mientras estaba el a un lado de un mapa –hay varios ambientes un desierto, una montaña de nieve, una pequeña ciudad, un bosque y una selva tropical, nos dividiremos en 3 equipos el primer equipo será compuesto por Buford, Baljeet, Irving y Django segundo equipo está compuesto por Milly, Ginger, Katie, Alyson y Holly el tercer equipo será Ferb Gretchen, Isabella y yo por supuesto. También las balas de pintura tienen algo que ver. Vienen en varios colores rojo verde azul y amarillo− Decía el pelirrojo mientras todos ponían con atención lo que seguía diciendo Phineas.

−las rojas los dejaran inmovilizados por un corto tiempo. 4 minutos para ser precisos, las verdes no les permitirán ir mas de 10 metros de su posición de su bandera, de lo contrario quedaran eliminados, las azules podrán hacer que los sus rivales se unan a su equipo claro esto tiene un cierto límite de tiempo. 8 minutos es el tiempo máximo y las amarillas son las más importantes y estas, los eliminarían del juego así reduciendo los integrantes de su equipo, y claro son las más escasas así que suerte, si encuentran una de este color, bueno el equipo de los chicos su bandera se encuentra en la montaña de nieve, el equipo de las chicas su bandera se encuentra en la selva, y mi equipo su bandera se encuentra en la mini ciudad−

Pero Había algo que les extraña a los chicos y era porque Phineas hizo 3 equipos lo más conveniente seria, chicos contra chicas seria más equilibrado. En eso Ginger y Baljeet estaban platicando y descubrieron algo que les intereso mucho, y querían probar su teoría entonces cada uno se fue platicar con sus amigos, despues de hablar Baljeet con los chicos estos empezaron a reírse aunque les diera nauseas el plan, pero estaban de acuerdo y por partes de las chicas empezaron con suspiros y las risitas picaras, y claro que estaban de acuerdo con el plan por otro lado Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen y Phineas los miraban con extraño y Phineas les pregunto.

−A ver chicos de que tanto se estan riendo− Buford contesto −nada romeo− a lo que Phineas le sorprendió escuchar eso algo que lo confundió aun mas −no me vengas con eso de que nada, que traman chicos− a lo Django contesto −tendrás que ganarnos amigo, si esque quieres saber que tramamos− Phineas y Ferb se miraron uno al otro confundidos.

Mientras tanto Isabella y Gretchen se acercaron a sus amigas −que traman ustedes− en un tono enojado −nada jefa solo pensábamos algo que nos dijo Ginger− decía Alyson –a ver Ginger que tramas− decía Isabella −lo siento jefa pero si quiere que le diga, tendrá que ganarnos en este juego− aclamaba Ginger con una sonrisa picara.

Al igual que los chicos Isabella y Gretchen se miraron una a la otra confundidas y en ese instante y a pesar de que estaban un poco distanciados, Isabella y Phineas se miraron uno al otro, estaban confundidos, no sabían que estaba pasando, en cambio Ferb y Gretchen supieron a la primera de que se trataba esto era obio tenía que ver con Phineas e Isabella, lo que no sabían esque también ellos estaban involucrados en la teoría de Ginger y Baljeet. En eso Buford propuso un plan que al pelirrojo le gustaría demasiado.

−está bien Phineas te propongo algo que tal si nosotros y las chicas hacemos un equipo. Y tú, Ferb, Gretchen e Isabella, hacen otro, y si nos ganan les diremos que tanto estamos hablando, pero si no harán lo que les digamos sin preguntar−

Phineas se quedo pensando mientras Ferb, Isabella y Gretchen protestaban claro era una gran desventaja, para el cuarteto de amigos −estás loco Buford son 9 contra 4− decía Gretchen −si Buford es una locura nos harán trizas− agregaba Isabella con enojo -es obio que es una gran desventaja no podríamos− decía Ferb con la seriedad de siempre −pues acepto− decía Phineas.

Mientras el tercio de amigos lo miraron y le dijeron con asombro y enojo –QUEEE ESTAS DEMENTE PHINEAS NOS VAN HACER PEDAZOS− el pelirrojo los miraba −confíen en mi, alguna vez les he fallado− decía con su típica sonrisa −ok el triangulo ha hablado− aclamaba Buford, a los chicos no les quedo de otra que hacer caso al pelirrojo mientras su hermano se le acerco y le dijo.

−espero que tengas razón como siempre hermano− Phineas miro a Ferb -confía en mí a veces no importa cuántos sean sino como actúen− unos minutos despues todos ya estaban protegidos, y listos para el juego de gotcha el cuarteto de amigos, vestían unos trajes de negro con azul mientras el otro equipo sus trajes eran verde militar con rojo.

−ok ya estamos listos, pero no podemos empezar esta contienda, sino antes de presentar el armamento− en eso Phineas saco un gran baúl y les presento diferentes armas la tradicional marcadora y dos armas modificadas una pistola y una granada Buford al ver la granada se emociono y le pregunto.

−y esa granada Phineas− a lo que Phineas contesto −que bueno que lo preguntas estas granadas contienen varias bolas de pintura de color amarillo solo hay 5 y tienen un radio de 8 metros, y estan esparcidas por todos los ambientes, sus marcadoras estan llenas de bolas de pintura rojas las demás estan esparcidas por todos los ambientes, así que suerte mientras las chicas estaban reunidas isabella hablaba con ellas

−bien chicas aunque seamos rivales, les quiero decir que deben de estar listas, para sus insignias por estrategias de guerra así que suerte− y todas en unisolo contestaron −siii jefa− mientras phineas les dijo a todos sus amigos −bueno chicos su bandera se encuentran al norte donde se encuentra la selva y la nuestra en el sur en la pequeña ciudad, estan listos chicos− todo gritaron en unisolo −SIIII− cada equipo se colocaron en su respectiva bandera y así dio inicio el juego.

**Bueno aquí termina la primera parte de este episodio. Que pasara en este partido de gotcha saldrán triunfadores el cuarteto de amigos o perderán ante sus rivales nos vemos en la parte 2 de este cap**.

**Mariokinomoto88: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que los siguientes capítulos, sean de tu agrado, y como dice Phineas es solo la punta del iceberg, todavía faltan muchas cosas por explorar saludos.**

**LES202: gracias por tu comentario y no te quedas atrás con tu historia también vas bien, espero que sean de tu agrado los próximos capítulos que suba, bueno saludos y nos veremos en próximos fics.**

**Gphinbella93: hermano gracias que te haya gustado el episodio anterior el que se me había borrado era mucho mejor pero que le vamos hacer, solo seguir con este fic saludos.**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: a si parece pero en próximos caps. Todo se irá aclarando, pero si quieres, saber un poco sobre esto de los sueños, te recomiendo, que veas la película el origen ya que me base de ahí, para hacer este fic bueno saludos y nos vemos ex próximos episodios.**

**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y nos vemos en el próximo cap. saludos**


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

**Hola todos los lectores de fanfictión de vuelta a traerles la segunda parte de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado, este es un cap. poco mas largo como habitualmente escribo, bueno sin mas rodeos que la guerra comience ho perdón capitulo. **

**Capitulo 4: Diversión y las chicas de acción parte 2.**

El quipo de phineas estaban reunidos cerca de bandera tratando de planear como ganar −Bien phineas que tienes en mente ya que solo somos 4 como piensas ganarle a los demás− decía Isabella con una mala actitud −tranquila Isabella con nosotros 4 es más que suficiente Ferb es un experto tirador tu eres la líder de tu tropa y Gretchen la segunda al mando son lo mejor de mejor tienen muchas cualidades, crees que pueda confiar en que me cuides porque yo cuidare de ti y de los demás hasta daría mi vida por ti Isabella y claro por demás también− decía Phineas con una tierna mirada que al sentirla Isabella se sonrojo.

−si Phineas confía en mí, como yo confió en ti y en los demás por supuesto− en eso Isabella pensaba −o es mi imaginación o Phineas me está coqueteando. Si eso debe de ser mi imaginación el nunca haría algo así es muy inocente para hacer ese tipo de cosas− mientras Phineas ideaba un plan.

−bien nosotros estamos al sur el otro equipo al norte. Tratan de rodearnos la única opción que nos queda es esperar a que lleguen, estaremos en la parte de arriba de los edificios, ahí atacaremos mientras subimos, busquen munición si son amarillas mejor− a los chicos les pareció una buena idea mientras tanto en el otro equipo había una fuerte discusión.

−lo siento Alyson, pero yo soy el líder del equipo este es mi juego, y soy en más apto para ser el líder− aclamaba buford −debes de estar loco soy la calificada para ser líder soy la mas ruda de la tropa de las exploradoras decía Alyson desafiante. Alyson y buforb se miraban muy desafiantes en cualquier momento comenzarían a pelear.

Mientras Django y Holly idearon un plan −por qué no mejor hacemos dos equipos, uno que cuide la bandera, y otro que valla en la búsqueda del equipo contrario− decía Django con tono molesto −o acaso debo recordarles contra quien nos enfrentamos− decía Holly.

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento y estaban de acuerdo que aunque sean 4 pueden ganar el cuarteto era peligroso por la inteligencia de los hermanos Flynn-Fhetcher y las habilidades de las dos exploradoras no por nada eran la líder y su segunda al mando todos sabían contra quien se enfrentaban −está bien chicos ustedes ganan− decía en unisolo Buford y Alyson en eso Baljeet les dijo −chicas ustedes quédense a cuidar la bandera con sus habilidades pueden protegerla mejor. Nosotros tomaremos terreno. Ganaremos esta contienda− todos en unisolo dijeron −siii−

En eso los chicos empezaron a caminar en busca del cuarteto mientras tanto phineas y sus amigos esperaban con paciencia, sería cuestión de minutos antes de que llegaran sus amigos a atacarlos, por fortuna Isabella encontró bolas de pintura azules y Ferb amarillas ya las habían cargado y esperaban en la parte de arriba de unos edificios.

Mientras Phineas esperaba en la parte de abajo al igual que Gretchen para que cuando sus amigos disparan ellos pudieran avanzar hacia la bandera enemiga, en eso Buforb había visto a Ferb en uno de los edificios mediante señas les aviso a sus amigos todos estaban listos para guerra. Buford salió primero empezó a dispararle, pero Ferb ya lo esperaba y empezó a disparar también dándole certero disparo en el pecho quedando así eliminado −no puede ser este es mi juego soy el más apto para ganarlo− en eso Ferb en tono burlón le contesto −al parecer no es así amigo−

Pero lo que no contaba Ferb es que de los lados salieron Irving y Baljeet dándole varios disparos que lo dejaron paralizado en eso Isabella les disparo solamente dándole a Baljeet, Irving consiguió escapar pero Phineas pudo verlo y comenzó a dispararle dándole varios disparos Baljeet como se unió al equipo de Phineas temporalmente y comenzó a dispararle a Django y ambos quedaron paralizados −los tenemos chicos pero no por mucho tiempo−

decía Phineas victorioso −pero debemos sacarlos de la jugada− decía Gretchen −yo tengo con que− decía Isabella en eso saco una granada −bien hecho Isabella hay que reunirlos− decía Phineas −por cierto y Ferb− decía Gretchen con un poco de preocupación −está en el techo de aquel edificio lo paralizaron− decía Isabella −está bien primero lo primero reúnan a nuestros enemigos y hagan un circulo rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo− decía Phineas ya habían reunido a todos en formando un circulo −bien y ahora que− decía Gretchen pelirrojo la miro -observa Isabella préstame la granada− en eso Isabella le dio la granada Phineas quito el seguro la aventó quedando en medio de sus rivales como ninguno se podía mover era inevitable todos quedarían eliminados.

Pero en eso Irving se pudo mover momentos antes de que la granada explotara y escapo quedando eliminados Baljeet y Django pero Phineas y sus amigos no vieron ese detalle ellos ya estaban con Ferb dando marcha hacia territorio enemigo venia un verdadero reto para el cuarteto de amigos enfrentarse a la tropa de exploradoras de Isabella

−bien chicos si conozco a mi tropa y por fortuna la conozco les diría que la más peligrosa es Gretchen pero como esta de nuestro lado bueno no hay tanto peligro, pero cuídense de Alyson es la más ruda y no tendrá compasión o piedad es muy parecida a Buford cuando la vean disparen, Holly es buena en el camuflaje así que deben de tener los ojos muy abiertos, katie es una experta tiradora no importa donde estén ella les dará, Ginger tiene mucha cautela asegurara el perímetro y vera todo con claridad, y Milly es experta en poner trampas debemos de ver donde pisamos ya que nos podemos encontrar con muchas sorpresas−

Los chicos miraron a Isabella con sorpresa se venía un verdadero reto. Difícil pero no imposible −bien si es así Isabella y yo nos iremos en la parte de arriba de los arboles Phineas y Gretchen estarán en la parte de abajo a si cubriremos mas campo visual− decía Ferb −que gran idea Ferb solo a ti se pudo ocurrir− decía Gretchen con una mirada tierna y de admiración Ferb solo sonrió y se sonrojo por los halagos de Gret.

−Bien tortolos no tenemos tiempo manos a la obra− decía Phineas con una seriedad que realmente sorprendió a los demás por una cuestión, desde cuando Phineas nota el coqueteo, todos se miraron uno al otro, pero siguieron adelante al fin de cuentas tenia razón mientras tanto Irving había tomado la bandera del cuarteto de amigos.

−la victoria es nuestra pero debo llevarla al otro lado− así que tomo rumbo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos para reclamar la victoria, mientras tanto con las chicas ya no aguanto mas Holly, katie vengan conmigo buscaremos acción. Ginger, Milly cuiden la bandera los chicos no deben de estar lejos de aqui− decía Alyson −no te preocupes vallan aqui nos encargamos nosotras− aclamaba Ginger.

en eso las chicas partieron en busca de sus enemigos, mientras tanto con el cuarteto de amigos Phineas y Gretchen caminaban con cautela mientras Isabella y Ferb se balanceaban de árbol en árbol con lianas, en eso Isabella piso mal en una rama del árbol y comenzó a caer y dando un fuerte grito alertando a sus amigos y enemigos −auxilio aaahhh− en eso Phineas, era el que estaba más cerca de ella saco un lanza garfios y disparo hacia un árbol acciono el gatillo, y salió hacia arriba capturando a la pelinegra y los dos aterrizaron en una rama de un árbol.

−Isabella estas bien no te paso nada− decía Phineas muy preocupado −estoy bien Phineas gracias por salvarme− Phineas respiro aliviado −debes tener más precaución ok− la pelinegra al sentir los regaños de pelirrojo comenzó a llorar y entre sollozos le dijo −si lo tendré Phineas perdona por preocuparte− el joven Flynn al ver a su amiga llorar se entristeció fue muy rudo con ella, así que le limpio las lagrimas y la miro fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco se acercaron a punto de darse un beso Isabella no lo podía creer por fin tendría un beso de su amado así que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el momento pero, en eso Alyson los miro y aunque era una escena muy tierna lo importante era ganar así que acciono su arma y apunto hacia la espalda de Isabella, pero Phineas miro a Alyson y cuando ella disparo, Phineas agarro a Isabella por la cintura y giraron a 180 grados el disparo le dio a Phineas por la espalda quedando paralizado.

Desafortunadamente la rama del árbol donde se encontraban la pareja de amigos, comenzó a romperse cayendo el pelirrojo y la pelinegra, en eso Isabella comenzó a disparar dando certero tiro a Alyson y esta cayó en un charco de lodo. –te mereces eso por interrumpir algo nunca va a pasar de nuevo Alyson− pero llego Ferb tomando a Isabella por la cintura −Ferb suéltame Phineas ha caído pudo pasarle algo malo− pero Ferb no hizo caso, solo le dijo −el estará bien, aparte el hubiera querido que siguiéramos adelante− en eso salió Katie y comenzó a dispararle a Ferb pero el peliverde disparo y ambas bolas de pintura chocaron entre sí pudiendo escapar los dos amigos −vaya ese Ferb es buen tirador bloquear mis balas con las suyas pensé que eso era imposible− mientras tanto Phineas seguía cayendo pero Gretchen pudo rescatarlo y los ya estando en tierra firme.

−Phineas estas bien no te paso nada− nuestro protagonista le contesto −estoy bien Gretchen solo con unos raspones y no puedo moverme así que harás esto, ve hacia el ambiente de nieve y rodea por el desierto y llegaras por la parte de atrás, donde se encuentran las chicas la única opción, que nos queda es eliminarlas, donde estoy, pude percatar que en uno de esos árboles, hay otra granada tómala y guárdala no te preocupes yo los alcanzare en cuanto se termine el tiempo ve, porque acabo de ver a Irving y ya lleva nuestra bandera así que no hay mucho tiempo corre−

En eso Gretchen subió al árbol que le dijo Phineas tomo la granada y empezó a hacia su aventura no tenía mucho tiempo en eso Isabella y Ferb aterrizaron ya en el suelo y querían descansar un poco, pero no les duro nada el gusto, ya que de la nada salió Holly y comenzó a disparar, Ferb empujo a Isabella hacia un atrás de un árbol, en eso Ferb disparo dándole a las bolas de pintura enemigas y ocultándose igual atrás de un árbol, pero en eso salió Alyson y les disparo a Katie pero Holly se percato y disparo contra su amiga quedando inmovilizadas, Katie y Alyson.

−traidora− comenzaba a decir Katie −perdóname amiga pero Isabella me disparo con una bola azul mira− en su pecho tenia pintura azul −ya no discutan estamos en desventaja, mientras cuidare de ustedes 2 dejaremos que Ginger y Milly se encarguen de Ferb e Isabella− en eso llego Irving con las chicas −¿pero que les paso?− pregunta al ver sus amigas inmovilizadas −mejor ni preguntes y que paso con ustedes porque solo vienes tu, en donde estan los demás− preguntaba Alyson −fue difícil esos 4 nos emboscaron y nos eliminaron yo pude escapar y tomar su bandera ahora voy hacia nuestra bandera apara declarar la victoria las chicas estaban felices ya que solo faltaba poco para ganar.

−espera Irving no te vayas deja que pase el tiempo y te escoltaremos andan muy cerca Isabella y Ferb no queremos que te eliminen− decía Alyson −está bien chicas como ustedes digan− decía Irving se sentó a esperar junto con Katie, mientras tanto con Isabella y Ferb ya estaban muy cerca de la bandera enemiga, cuando la vieron Ferb se emociono mucho y no pensó en lo que le dijo Isabella con respecto a su tropa, corrió para poder tomar la bandera de enemigos pero en eso escucho un estruendo, y Ferb vio que había una soga en sus pies y está sujeto al peliverde de los pies quedando colgado boca abajo a unos cuantos metros de altura Isabella solo se golpeo en la cabeza con su palma.

−una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo, y cayó en una simple trampa, Ferb eres un idiota ahora tengo que rescatarte− pensaba la pelinegra, en eso salió con mucha precaución, en no pisar las trampas pero de la nada salió, Ginger y empezó a disparar la pelinegra comenzó a correr y a disparar pero Milly le salió detrás de un tronco que estaba tirado, y comenzó a disparar Isabella pudo esquivar varios disparos pero un disparo iba directo hacia ella, lo único que hizo fue, tirar su marcadora y dar varias vueltas gimnásticas hacia atrás, pero en una de las vueltas piso una trampa con sus manos, esta se activo y al igual que Ferb, Isabella quedo varios metros arriba colgada de un árbol.

−la victoria es nuestra− festeaba Milly no cantes victoria aun no traen nuestra bandera decía Isabella con enojo −tranquila jefa ya la traerán− decía Ginger en eso llegaron Irving Katie Alyson y Holly con la bandera del cuarteto de amigos, las chicas al ver a Ferb e Isabella supieron que ya habían ganado estaban festejando.

−que bien hemos ganado ahora pon esa bandera en la nuestra y la victoria es nuestra− decía Ginger pero Irving noto que su bandera no estaba −chicas la bandera no está que paso− en eso todas voltearon y efectivamente, no estaba en eso las chicas vieron a Isabella y Ferb les preguntaron −en donde esta nuestra bandera que hicieron− los chicos comenzaron a reír −les dije que no cantaran victoria antes de tiempo− decía Isabella.

Todos apuntaron con sus marcadoras hacia Ferb e Isabella esto lo pagaran caro estaban a punto de disparar, cuando de uno de los arboles cercanos salió Phineas y al puro estilo de rambo colgándose de una de las lianas con sus piernas y con dos marcadoras en cada mano y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, las chicas comenzaron a responder el ataque pero no podían darle, en eso Phineas saco un pequeña navaja y con eso corto las sogas de Ferb e Isabella ellos cayeron tomaron sus marcadoras y comenzó la guerra, ninguno cedía era una batalla intensa en eso Phineas aterrizo detrás de unos arbustos y vio una granada la tomo y la guardo.

En eso las chicas e Irving estaban rodeados y tenían muy pocas municiones decidieron hacer un circulo y comenzaron a disparar lo que no notaron esque alguien les lanzo una granada Ginger fue la primera en darse cuenta y les grito a sus amigos −granada corran todos− todos comenzaron a correr y esta exploto esparciendo bolas de pintura amarillas, por fortuna de las chicas ninguna de las bolas de pintura les dio a excepción de Irving si le toco quedando eliminado, y dejando la bandera tirada en el suelo en eso salen el trió de amigos tomando su bandera.

−¿las hemos vencido? y quien aventaría esa granada− decía Isabella −no lo sé pero nos ayudo mucho y espero que sí ya estén eliminadas− decía Ferb −sea lo que sea aun no hemos ganado las únicas opciones son eliminando a todos o que las dos banderas estén en nuestra asta así que mejor vámonos antes de salgan y nos tomen por sorpresa−decía Phineas y a diferencia de los otros dos Phineas si sabia quien había aventado la granada pero prefirió no decirlo ya que tenía un plan y no quería arruinarlo.

En eso los chicos comenzaron a caminar pero Phineas no se percato de una trampa la piso y se escucho un estruendo pero el trió de amigos lograron esquivar la trampa pero en eso las chicas rodearon al trió de amigos −bien ríndanse ya no hay escapatoria hemos ganado− decía Alyson −nunca primero muertos− decía Isabella –pues que así sea− aclamaba Ginger estaban a punto de jalar el gatillo todas cuando fueron interrumpidas por Ferb.

−por lo visto no lo han notado verdad− katie enojada le dijo −que es lo que debemos notar− en eso Milly lo noto −chicas falta Gretchen en donde esta− las chicas miraron por todos lados ignorando al trió de amigos en eso Phineas saco la granada que tenía guardada quito el seguro y les indico a sus amigos con señas que corrieran esa también era la señal para Gretchen.

Y de la nada salió la pequeña exploradora, como todo una depredadora esperando a cazar a su presa y comenzó a disparar a sus rivales, las chicas respondieron al ataque, y notaron que Gretchen tenía su bandera −ríndete Gret no puedes ganarnos somos más que tu, y tenemos a tus amigos− decía Katie −quien les dijo que les quería ganar, solo quería distraerlas− aclamaba Gret con burla y las chicas en unisolo dijeron −que a que te refieres con eso− Gret solo les dijo −volteen y lo averiguaran− en eso voltearon y ya no estaban Isabella y Ferb solo Phineas y con una sonrisa les dijo −a veces hay que sacrificarse por la victoria y por equipo chicas nunca lo olviden−

En eso Phineas dejo caer la granada y corrió lo mas que pudo, las exploradoras al ver la granada hicieron lo mismo pero ya era demasiado tarde, esta detono salpicando de pintura amarilla a todas las exploradoras y a Phineas, quedando eliminados y dándole la victoria al cuarteto de amigos −hemos ganado− decía Phineas un poco adolorido por los impactos de pintura que había recibido en eso salieron el otro trió de amigos celebrando su gran victoria en eso Isabella se le arrojo a los brazos de Phineas.

−gracias a ti ganamos eres el mejor− Phineas solo la miro −no esto fue obra de todos el trabajo en equipo nos dio la victoria− Isabella miro a ferb y a Gret sonrió y dijo −tienes razón Phineas esto fue obra de todos− y siguieron con el abrazo en eso Ferb y Gretchen también abrazaron miraron a Isabella ella al verlos solo sonrió picara y les guiño el ojo dándoles a entender que, entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, ellos se sonrojaron pero le respondieron de la misma forma, ya que estaba muy cerca de amado pelirrojo, luego se abrazon grupalmente fue una gran y verdadera victoria, en eso todos miembros del equipo rival llegaron, y al ver la dulce escena comenzaron a reír los chicos al oír las risas se separaron sonrojados pero igual se rieron ya que fue un día muy divertido para todos.

−chicos hicieron una calamidad en victoria, tienen nuestro respeto fue muy divertido, lo creen chicos− decía Alyson todos en unisolo dijeron −siii− Isabella miro a su tropa y les dijo con orgullo −bueno chicas ustedes no se quedaron atrás, así que se ganaron sus insignias por estrategias militares− las chicas estaban felices y los chicos les aplaudieron −les la merecen chicas− decía Django −si mostraron ser la mejores y poner en peligro a Phineas y a su equipo− decían en unisolo Irving y Baljeet −no cabe duda que son todas unas chicas de acción− aclamaba Ferb con alegría −si pero pudieron ser mejores− decía Buforb indiferente en eso Alyson le dijo.

−mira quien lo dice si tú fuiste el primero en quedar eliminado− Buford solo dijo −me tomaron por sorpresa es todo− todos comenzaron a reír −está bien chicos déjense de tonterías hemos ganado así que queremos saber de qué tanto hablaban, reían y tramaban− decía Phineas todos dieron un suspiro tenían que hablar así que la primera en decirlo fue Ginger.

−Bueno chicos esque Baljeet y yo notamos algo y bueno teníamos una teoría, así que ideamos un plan pero como nos ganaron todo se vino abajo− Phineas y sus amigos ponían atención con que decía la pequeña nipona −Y bueno cual es esa teoría− decía Isabella.

En eso Baljeet intervino −bueno antes de que les diga sobre nuestra teoría quiero saber algo Phineas por qué hiciste 3 equipos cuando el juego se trata de 2 equipos−

Phineas pensó un momento pero les contesto −es simple chicos para hacerlo más interesante por eso quería hacer 3 equipos, uno de chicos, uno de chicas y uno mixto y así todo sería más equilibrado y emocionante− al escucharlo todos pensaron que era una buena idea el juego hubiera estado más interesante, pero Alyson aplico el plan que tenían en mente todos los demás y le dijo al pelirrojo.

−Ese es el verdadero motivo o era porque querías estar cerca de Isabella− con un tono y mirada picara Phineas confundido le contesto –a que te refieres con que estar cerca de Isabella explícate−

Alyson no podía creer que todavía era muy inocente para entender lo que le quería decir, pero con lo que había visto haría entender a Phineas –bueno yo los vi casi besándose−

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron al decir eso Alyson y todos miraron con sorpresa a Phineas −es cierto hermano− decía Ferb ya que era el más sorprendido de todos, Phineas estaba igual de sorprendido algo no andaba bien con él miro a Isabella ella solo volteo tratando de no tener contacto visual con él no sabía que decir lo único que pudo hacer era negarlo –no lo creo Alyson solo es mi amiga no podría besarla no es correcto−

Ginger vio que tenían al pelirrojo en donde querían –vamos Phineas no lo puedes negar Isabella es muy bonita, cualquiera se puede enamorar de ella y te descuidas, te la podrían ganar aparte, ustedes dos hacen, una bonita pareja no lo creen chicas−

Decía la pequeña exploradora −siiiiiiii− aclamaban las demás del grupo de las exploradoras, con un gran suspiro en eso, Phineas por primera vez capto la indirecta.

−woh, woh, woh chicas quieren decir que yo e Isabella como pareja− mientras se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba decía −no, no lo creo chicas Isabella y yo, solo somos amigos no creo que lleguemos a ser pareja no es así Isabella−

Mientras miraba a su amiga, la pelinegra estaba mucho más nerviosa y sonrojada que Phineas −siii Phineas tienes razón es algo ilógico, solo somos amigos− mientras pensaba −tonta acabas de perder una excelente oportunidad−

Pero al joven pelirrojo empezaba a ver a Isabella y a todos sus amigos, como si fueran ya adultos no sabía si estaba soñando o estaba en la realidad, se estaba poniendo más nervioso a lo que su hermano noto de inmediato.

−Phineas te encuentras bien− decía Ferb con algo de preocupación −si si estoy bien solo un poco cansado creo que me iré a dormir hoy fue un gran día− decía todavía un poco nervioso −por cierto chicos, tengo listo mi proyecto y mañana lo probaremos, así que prepárense para la mayor aventura de todas, así que descansen y mañana nos vamos temprano Phineas fuera paz−

Todos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo, sabían que algo no andaba bien con el pelirrojo se miraban unos a otros con extrañeza, mientras tanto con Phineas −que te está pasando Phineas como esta eso de que casi besas a Isabella, tú no eres así que está pasando− mientras se lavaba la cara se seco y miro al espejo, y vio a su contra parte malvada volteo, pero no estaba volvió a ver el espejo y ahí estaba –tu qué haces aquí, solo apareces en mis sueños ¿o acaso estoy soñando?− en eso se pellizco le dolió estaba aliviado pero su contra parte malvada le dijo.

−eso de provocarte dolor es solo un mito, tu lo investigaste el dolor está en la mente pero solo quiero decirte que tu no eras el que iba a besar a Isabella, sino yo solo que esa tonta de Alyson intervino ríndete no podrás contra mí, yo surgiré y tu estarás perdido en los confines de tu propia mente− el pelirrojo real solo miro −no lo creo como te dije no saldrás, para lastimar a los que más quiero en especial a Isabella no te permitiré, que le hagas daño ahora aléjate de mí− mientras cerraba los ojos cuando los abrió ya no había nadie solo él.

–esto se me está saliendo de control quizá debería cancelar todo esto, pero como si ya se los dije a los chicos tendré que seguir con esto, y que mis emociones no me dominen cielos a veces quisiera ser como Ferb de tranquilo, para todo en fin pero debo saber si estoy soñando o no− en eso el pelirrojo recordó algo subió rápido a su habitación, y busco entre sus cosas y encontró un dado pero esta era especial.

−este dado cargado me lo regalo Isabella, con esto sabré si estoy soñando o no−aventó el dado y este cayó en el numero 6 Phineas, respiro aliviado ya que estaba en el mundo real se acostó en su cama −hoy fue un gran día tendré que descansar− cuando cerro los vio la imagen de el apunto de besar a su mejor amiga abrió los ojos, por un segundo pensó –entonces era cierto estaba a punto de besarla, que locura solo es mi amiga o quizá no− mientras el sueño le ganaba mas y mas en eso pudo pronunciar una palabra −Isabella− quedando profundamente dormido.

**Bien aqui termina la segunda parte de mi capitulo con un poco de Phinbella, en la tercera parte habrá más Phinbella y Fergret bueno también quiero decirles que me iré por dos semanas así que no sabrán nada de mi durante las vacaciones por cuestiones de trabajo, bueno fuera porque realmente tomara vacaciones en fin, pero no se sientan mal cuando regrese subiré dos capítulos la tercera parte de este capítulo y one-short que está ligada con este capítulo la protagonista es Isabella espero sea de su agrado.**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: gracias por seguir mi historia y es triste cuando se borran los archivos pero bueno, no queda de otra más que seguir, espero que este capítulo sea tu agrado y si quizá no se note que me baso en la película el origen, pero en próximos episodios se notara un poquito saludos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: espero que esta pequeña guerra sea tu agrado tenia este capítulo más largo y especifico pero decidí acortarlo un poco y si que revelo un gran secreto quizá Phineas ya este enamorada de Isabella quizá no, su contra parte malvada es clave para muchas cosas que saldrán en próximos episodios bueno saludos**

**Bueno yo me despido si no antes desearles a todos unas felices vacaciones, y que la pasen de lujo, y gracias a todos por leer mi historia y en especial gracias a todos aquellos, que se toman un minutito extra para dejarme un review enserio con sus comentarios, animan que uno siga escribiendo para este publico único y conocedor, así que si leen dejen un review no cuesta nada, saludos dejen reviews y carpe diem en estas vacaciones mis amigos hasta la próxima.**

**Fhiserprice fuera. **


	6. Chapter 4 parte 3

**_Estando en fanfictión, me llego la inspiración y sobre la hoja mi pluma voló, para contarles que paso, que fhiserprice ha llegado y con nuevo episodio de este fic_**_. _¡Ouh! Creo que ahí me fallo la rima maldición.

Querido público único y conocedor de historias retorcidas, que leen día a día he vuelto y aquí les traigo la tercera parte de este capítulo.

Aquí habrá Fergret y mas Phinbella soy un poco malo en el romance, así que si esta algo mal háganmelo saber para poder mejorar sin más molestias la tercera de este capítulo que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 4: Diversión y las chicas de acción parte 3.**

Mientras que el pelirrojo dormía cómodamente en su habitación, en el jardín de la casa Flynn-Fletcher había una pequeña discusión –que te paso Isabella te pusimos la mejor oportunidad de tu vida y tu lo desperdiciaste negándolo todo− reclamaba Holly –lo sé chicas, que fue una gran oportunidad, pero no me atreví soy una cobarde−decía tristemente Isabella –claro que no lo eres amiga, no les hagas caso a las chicas todo a su tiempo− decía Gret recargando su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Ella simplemente tomo la mano de su amiga y la miro no había palabras que decir, todo era más claro que el agua simplemente, asintieron juntas Isabella sabía por lo qué pasaba Gretchen, la chica de lentes estaba enamorada de ferb y no sabía cómo declarársele, pero el peliverde lo sabía y solo miraba al par de amigas y antes de que hicieran algo dijo −bien creo que es hora de descansar− tratando de evitar que sus amigas hicieran algo pero todo le salió mal al peliverde.

−donde creen que van ustedes dos− decía la pelinegra en un tono pícaro pero a la vez divertido todos empezaron a reír mientras que la parejita, se quedaron helados no podían hablar ni moverse.

−ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja deberían ser algo más que amigos no lo creen chicas− aclamaba Ginger.

−si se ven tan lindos juntos− gritaban en unisolo mientras los chicos seguían riendo por la situación en la que Ferb se encontraba, pero no contaban que Ferb era todo un hombre de acción y sobre todo un caballero, solo miro a Gretchen y le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual la pequeña exploradora se sorprendió y a todos les cerró la boca, acto seguido Gretchen no se quedaría igual y de la misma forma, beso a Ferb igual en la mejilla y ambos en unisolo dijeron.

−quizá con el tiempo se de algo entre nosotros pero ahorita lo que más, me importa es tener una amistad y que no se pierda por apresurar las cosas−

Se miraron sorprendidos por lo que dijeron era exactamente lo mismo y empezaron a reírse muy nerviosos, y estaban muy sonrojados Isabella le alegro mucho escuchar eso, porque al menos entre ellos, hay esperanza pero se entristeció porque Phineas no le daba ni una señal de si sentía algo más que una simple amistad, mientras las chicas admiraban la tierna escena.

Los chicos empezaron a asquearse hasta Buford vomito, de que todo era muy meloso y romántico a lo que las chicas les molesto y todas se les acercaron a los chicos y les dijeron en unisolo,

−estan celosos por que al menos Ferb tiene el valor de decirlo no que ustedes cobardes no tienen el valor de declararnos si así es sabemos que les gustamos−

Los chicos se quedaron helados pues las chicas tenían razón lo único que podían hacer es huir como podían en eso Buford, dijo entre dientes fingió la voz de su mama –Buford cariño la cena esta lista. Oyeron eso es mi mama así que adiós− fue el primero en correr despues los demás lo siguieron, detrás de ellos las exploradoras diciéndoles −no huyan cobardes−

La escena les divirtió mucho a Ferb, Gretchen e Isabella empezaron a reír −bueno Gretchen deberíamos irnos igual mañana será un gran día− dijo la pelinegra aun triste −si tienes razón jefa− pero Ferb les detuvo el paso.

−un momento Isabella se que estas triste por lo que dijo mi hermano hace un rato, pero te aseguro algo que él te ve más que una amiga, solo que no quiere reconocerlo ten paciencia amiga veras que terminaran juntos−

Gretchen nose quedo atrás −tiene razón amiga no viste como se puso de nervioso, cuando le dijimos que hacen una bonita pareja y de que casi se besan− Isabella pensó un momento pero estuvo de acuerdo con sus amigos −tienen razón hoy Phineas estaba un poco raro sin mencionar que casi me besa. Oye Ferb crees que pueda pasar a despedirme de Phineas−

Ferb solo sonrió y levanto su pulgar derecho en afirmación −gracias Ferb eres un gran amigo− dijo Isabella mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de los hermanos −bueno Ferb yo me voy me la pase de maravilla hoy− decía Gretchen un poco avergonzada con lo que dijo, solo Ferb le sonrió sino antes y ya estando solos. Gretchen le robo un pequeño beso en los labios a Ferb y salió corriendo de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher Ferb estaba sorprendido.

−no cabe duda que todas exploradoras son unas chicas de acción− mientras reía y entraba en su casa mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos Isabella no dejaba de ver como dormía Phineas −es tan lindo cuando está dormido podía comérmelo a besos− pensaba Isabella.

−besarlo porque no está seria mi única oportunidad de sentir sus labios y aparte seria mi venganza por lo de hace rato que trato de besarme y no lo hizo nadie me ve lo hare− en eso se le acerco estaba muy nerviosa, pero decidida se acerco lentamente hasta que lo beso fue una sensación que solo había imaginado o soñado pero esto era real para la pelinegra.

Se sentía en las nubes, no lo podía imaginar que al final había besado a su amado, pero no como ella lo hubiera gustado, hubiera preferido que el joven pelirrojo le correspondiera el beso, cuando se separo de Phineas. Isabella noto que pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

−me pregunto que estará soñando, hay es tan lindo cuando duerme− ahí fue cuando, le dio otro beso esta vez en la frente −que descanses amor mío− cuando volteo estaba Ferb mirándola desde la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que le asusto mucho a Isabella.

−Ferb me espantaste cuanto tiempo llevas ahí− Ferb contesto −desde el principio− Isabella se sonrojo −entonces viste cuando lo bese− Ferb asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa dijo −incito ustedes las exploradoras son unas verdaderas chicas de acción−

Isabella confundía con lo que dijo Ferb le contesto –con que chicas de acción he, quizá tienes razón por lo que dices, paso algo entre tú y Gret cuando no estuve, me pregunto que será acaso ella te beso− Ferb se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato.

−lo sabia pero no te preocupes, será nuestro secretito de acuerdo− Ferb solo asintió y respiro aliviado, en eso isabella miro donde estaba el pelirrojo durmiendo, y le dijo a Ferb −crees que tengas razón con lo que dijiste sobre Phineas y yo−

Ferb solo levanto el pulgar y dijo −tienes que descansar mañana veremos que trama mi hermano y al parecer tendrás dulces sueños− Isabella se sonrojo −tienes razón por cierto le diré a mama que estan bien−

Ya que como estaban en Inglaterra sus padres al igual que Candace Vivian les echaba un ojo para que todo estuviera bien ambos se abrazon y se despidieron mientras, Ferb observaba a su hermano pensaba.

−que estarás tramando hermano por cierto y perry giro− vio a su mascota igual durmiendo −ahí estas perry bueno creo que voy a descansar un poco, mañana sabré que tramas Phineas−se acostó y cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

Aquí termina la tercera parte este capítulo bueno, yo les había prometido un one-shot donde es protagonista Isabella, pero aun está en proceso espero y el lunes publicarla para el agrado de todos.

Este fic se llamara **el sueño de Isabella **que está ligada a esta historia gracias a ese beso que se robo Isabella de Phineas y como le dijo Ferb "tendrás dulces sueños" será cierto o no donde el romance y la acción no deberían estar peleadas a sí que atentos mis queridos lectores.

**ViolettaPERRY: gracias por dejarme review y aun falta mucho descubrir en este fic y aunque no tengo la misma imaginación que Dan y swampy, creo que me defiendo un poco. Espero que este cap. sea tu agrado.**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: tienes razón amiga espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y bueno paisanita espero y vuelvas a México con los tuyos algún día saluditos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: amigo concuerdo contigo y aunque nunca he jugado, Call Of Duty me has dado una buena idea para el siguiente episodio haber como queda saludos.**

**Bueno aquí me despido nos vemos ya en el quinto episodio, carpe diem mis amigos por cierto dejen review si su corazón se los dicta saludos.**

**Fhiserprice fuera.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hooooolaaaaaa gente de FanFiction, Bueno mis queridos lectores después de un rato de ausencia por escribir el otro fic. He regresado al mundo de los sueños y una disculpa por tardar mucho en subir cap. así que sin más molestias disfruten el siguiente capitulo. **

**Capitulo 5: secuestro**

En la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Phineas, ya que quería tener todo en orden para sus amigos, pero había algo que andaba mal el pelirrojo, tenia un mal presentimiento saco su libreta de anotaciones escribió algunas cosas la guardo, y bajo para desayunar pero para su sorpresa ya estaban todos sus amigos esperándolo, las chicas preparaban el desayuno, y los chicos ponían la mesa.

−hola chicos buenos días, vaya nunca pensé que se lo tomarían enserio− todos al ver a Phineas le dieron los buenos días, Isabella le contesto −claro viniendo de un proyecto tuyo. Y que no nos digas debe ser muy interesante− con un tono muy dulce y lleno de cariño, la pareja de amigos se miraron fijamente, ambos pensaron en el sueño que tuvieron y los mensajes que se enviaron desde sus celulares, después de unos segundos comenzaron a cercarse poco a poco, estaban a punto de besarse otra vez. Sus amigos estaban muy atentos y contentos al fin Isabella y Phineas se besarían y terminarían esa locura de sentimientos ocultos, sus labios ya estaban apunto de tocarse cuando llego Ferb.

−buenos días a todos− en eso la pareja se separo de golpe, su beso fue interrumpido otra vez, todos gritaron con frustración. Ferb miro confundido a todos, preguntándose que había pasado y al ver a Phineas e Isabella sonrojados y mirando para varios lados, supo de inmediato que había interrumpido algo importante −bueno chicos me voy a cambiar en seguida bajo− mientras el pelirrojo subía todos miraron a Ferb muy amenazante −lo tenias que arruinar todo Ferb- decía Buford, −lo arruinaste, por fin nuestra jefa iba a besar a Phineas. Y tu interrumpiste todo− decía Ginger −ya basta, no es culpa, el solo fue cortes− reclamaba Gretchen defendiendo a su amado peliverde.

−si chicos ya olvídenlo presiento que ese beso me llegara mas pronto de lo que se imaginan solo debo esperar− decía alegremente Isabella, mientras tanto con el pelirrojo mientras se cambiaba de ropa pensaba −estaba apunto de besar Isabella otra vez, que me esta pasando, que es esto que estoy sintiendo. No puede ser creo que me estoy enamorando de Isabella pero, pero, eso es imposible si solo es mi amiga, pero ese sueño que tuve con ella no fue una simple coincidencia. Que tuviéramos el mismo sueño y últimamente he soñado mucho con ella que pasa−

Estaba frustrado y confundido pero termino de cambiarse y bajo cuando vio a sus amigos, todos estaban platicando de su aventura de ayer, todo era risas entre los amigos llego y se sentó. Comenzaron a hablar todos de lo mismo, en momentos Phineas e Isabella intercambiaban miradas tiernas sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta –ya no lo puedo negar estoy enamorado de ella es tan linda y cálida conmigo y hoy le doy a demostrar mi amor en mis sueños− pensaba el pelirrojo. Después del desayuno todos estaban listos para marcharse, en eso Phineas le aventó su libreta de anotaciones a Ferb −hermano consérvala quizá la necesiten− Ferb al ver la libreta la quiso abrir pero le fue imposible, por la seguridad que tenia.

−tranquilo hermano, ya tendrás tiempo de abrirla− todos ya estaban listos para salir tomaron sus bicicletas y salieron por la puerta del jardín −chicos están listos para la mas grande aventura de sus vidas− decía energéticamente el pelirrojo, mientras los chicos gritaban en unisonó −siiii− en ese instante salieron Thaddeus y Thor,**(N/A casi estoy seguro de que olvidaron de este par) **ysin dudarlo Thaddeus tomo a Phineas y le puso un pañuelo mojado de cloroformo en su cara, dejándolo inconsciente mientras que Thor saco como un especie de cañón disparo y este expulso una especie de bola de aire, que les pego a todos mandadlos varios metros atrás dejándolos inconscientes.

−apúrate no tenemos mucho tiempo− decía Thaddeus, tomaron sus bicis y se fueron a una pequeña cabaña que había a las fueras de la ciudad −vez hermano esto fue fácil, ahora le robaremos sus ideas al gran Phineas Flynn y seremos los chicos mas populares de Danville− aclamaba Thor −si Thor ya tienes todo tenemos, hay que darnos prisa, antes que esos idiotas nos encuentren− en eso Thor saco un dispositivo similar al del pelirrojo, solo que este el suero se ponía vía intravenoso, le pusieron las agujas en sus venas se acostaron y Thaddeus le dijo a su hermano.

−estas listo, veras que será pan comido y rápido− Thor solo asintió con la cabeza activaron el interruptor y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, mientras tanto con Isabella y compañía la pelinegra, fue la primera en despertar, estaba toda adolorida del cuerpo al ver la cerca de sus vecinos destruía y todos en suelo, recordó todo Thaddeus y Thor habían secuestrado a Phineas pero la pregunta era por que, sin embargo no era el tiempo para analizar ese tipo de cosas, empezó a mover a Ferb y a sus amigos −Ferb chicos despierten ¿están bien?− en eso todos comenzaron a despertar adoloridos por que había ocurrido –aaahhh, alguien anoto las placas del camión− decía Buford −Isabella que fue lo que paso− preguntaba Ferb, Isabella contesto −Thaddeus y Thor secuestraron a Phineas−

Al peliverde al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, reacciono de inmediato −que dices, ese par de idiotas ahora que traman− Irving intervino −ahorita no hay tiempo de preguntas tenemos que encontrarlo− todos estaban de acuerdo −esos dos como se atrevieron a lastimar, a unas flores delicadas como nosotras− decía Adyson −si ya se ganaron un pase a golpilandia− decían todas las exploradoras en unisonó −tranquilas chicas, lo importante es encontrar a Phineas después harán lo que quieran con ellos− mencionaba Baljeet −todos vengan conmigo− Decía Ferb un poco molesto

Entraron a la cochera y Ferb saco su laptop −por fortuna mi hermano y yo siempre pensamos que nos pasaría algo de esta naturaleza, y decidimos ponernos un rastreador en nuestros zapatos, para localizarnos− en eso Ferb comenzó a utilizar el programa de rastreo para localizar a Phineas.

Mientras tanto con Thaddeus y Thor, ellos se encontraban en una gran cuidad −no cabe duda que este chico, tiene una gran creatividad, donde se le vea− decía Thor −pero eso pronto se le acabara, toda esa creatividad, cuando tengamos todos sus proyectos, pobre ingenuo no lo vio venir dime en donde guardarías información importante− decía Thaddeus, Thor pensaba y le contesto −que te parece, en un banco− Thaddeus sonrió −bien pero aquí, en donde esta el banco−

Así que le preguntaron a un oficial sobre el banco y este les contesto −sigan derecho a 8 cuadras de ahí giran a la derecha y como 3 cuadras encontraran el banco− pero el oficial los miro muy amenazante y les dijo −ustedes no deberían estar aquí, será mejor que se vallan− Thaddeus le contesto de una forma muy arrogante −a usted que le importa si estamos aquí o no, dedíquese a lo suyo y no moleste a los demás− en eso el par de hermanos tomo un auto, y fueron rumbo al banco, el oficial al ver que fueron, tomo su radio y dio la alerta −tenemos intrusos se dirigen al banco, auto negro deportivo− de inmediato se escucho otra persona que le dijo –copiado, enviaremos refuerzos−

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad, se encontraba nuestro protagonista, pero estaba vestido de militar y fuertemente armado −rayos ese par de idiotas se metieron directamente a mi mente, tengo que rescatarlos, antes de que "el" les haga daño− en ese momento llegaron un par de soldados y uno le dijo −señor todos listos para salir, hacia donde nos vamos− Phineas contesto −hacia la estación de policía− Los soldados dieron su tradicional saludo y se retiraron. Phineas subió a un vehículo militar donde lo esperaban varios soldados, y el pequeño convoy partió a su destino,

Con Thaddeus y Thor ya les faltaba poco para llegar al banco, pero comenzaron a llegar varias patrullas y comenzaron a dispararles, el par de hermanos confusos y asustados, emprendieron la huida y así comenzó la persecución contra los intrusos, por donde miraban encontraban policías que les disparaban

−Thaddeus piérdelos− decía Thor pero el chico de lentes no podía con tanta precio −en lugar de decirme que los pierda, haz algo− pero Thor estaba tan asustado, que no sabia que hacer, en eso Thaddeus comenzó a acelerar a fondo dejando atrás, a las patrullas respiro por un momento, y giro la izquierda pero no se percato, que había un semáforo en rojo y choco contra otro vehículo haciendo, que el vehículo en el que venían saliera volando varios metros y estrellándose contra un edificio, en ese instante llegaron las patrullas y al ver al par de hermanos inconscientes, uno de los oficiales dijo −llévenselos con el teniente, el sabrá que hacer con este par− tomaron a Thaddeus y Thor y se los llevaron a la jefatura de policía.

Mientras tanto con Ferb y compañía −ya sabes en donde están Ferb− preguntaba Isabella con preocupación −tranquila esto lleva su tiempo− decía el peliverde, con su tranquilidad de siempre −lo tengo, están a las afueras de la cuidad, están listos para el rescate− todos solo asintieron con la cabeza −bien chicos tomen− la pelinegra, les paso a todos sus marcadoras, que ocuparon en su pequeña batalla, tomaron sus bicicletas y se dirigieron, hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo −aguanta Phineas ya voy por ti− pensaba Isabella, que pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras tanto en jefatura de policía estaban el par de hermanos en el suelo inconscientes, cuando alguien les echo una cubetada de agua helada, el par de hermanos se despertaron de golpe y al ver que estaban en una celda, comenzaron a protestar −que rayos esta pasando, por que nos tienen aquí nosotros no hemos hecho nada, exijo que nos saquen de aquí− decía Thaddeus, mientras un oficial les decía −cierren el pico el teniente quiere verlos−

Los esposaron y se los llevaron a la oficina del teniente, cuando los sentaron el oficial se dirigió a su jefe −señor aquí están los intrusos− el que era su feje, estaba sentado dándoles la espalda −perfecto quiero estar a solas con ellos, retírense todos salieron quedando así solo 3 personas −Thaddeus y Thor tienen mucho valor, para venir a mi mundo, díganme acaso querían robarme mis ideas− en eso dio la vuelta a su silla y los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver a Phineas.

Pero este no era el Phineas que conocían este parecía mas bien, malo tenia una mirada, que intimidaba a cualquiera, y su forma de hablar inspiraba mucho miedo −bueno creo que no les salió como, querían no es así− decía mientras reía sarcásticamente −tu no tienes derecho de tenernos, aquí sácanos nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo− decía Thor en eso pelirrojo se levanto se acerco a Thor lo miro fijamente, algo que produjo mucho miedo a Thor y le dijo.

−pero lo iban hacer, no es así, pretendían robar información valiosa− los hermanos no contestaron estaban aterrados, por como los interrogaba el pelirrojo −con que no quieren hablar, esta bien y con respecto a su petición, esta bien los dejare ir, pero me asegurare que no vuelvan a este mundo jamás, y que siempre tengan muy bonitas pesadillas− mientras reía como si fuera un verdadero psicópata −muchachos llévenselos afuera− en eso entraron varios oficiales y se llevaron al par de hermanos.

Mientras tanto el pequeño convoy militar ya había llegado a su destino todos bajaron y el pelirrojo real empezó a dar ordenes. −quiero grupos de 5 al norte sur este y oeste. Francotiradores los quiero arriba de los edificios aledaños a la jefatura de policía, este es un rescate, así que una vez que tengamos el objetivo tenemos que retirarnos inmediatamente− todos al recibir las ordenes de su líder, comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones, mientras uno de los soldados se le acerco al pelirrojo −y usted capitán que hará− el pelirrojo solo contesto −yo seré la carnada, el me quiere vivo así que iré con el, mi vida esta en sus manos confió en ustedes−

El soldado solo asintió y se fue a su posición. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia le jefatura de policía .con el Phineas malo y todos sus oficiales salían por la puerta principal de la estación de policía −bien antes de que los deje ir, quiero decirles algo, si querían robar mis ideas, debieron meterme en sus mentes, no ustedes en la mía y no estarían pasando por este momento, no cabe duda que son unos verdaderos idiotas−

decía el pelirrojo malo de inmediato dio la orden y dejo libre a Thor pero no a Thaddeus, y uno de los oficiales le dio un fuerte golpe a Thor en las piernas dejándolo de rodillas −como les prometí van a tener pesadillas por siempre− de pronto, la cuidad empezaba a cambiar, todos los edificios comenzaban a caer en pedazos, habían automóviles en llamas y destrozados de repente se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y aullidos, venia gente caminando pero al muy lentamente, en eso Thadeuss al ver que no eran personas normales se horrorizo.

−no puede ser esos son zombis eres un demente psicópata nos van a comer todos tenemos que huir− solo el pelirrojo malvado, comenzó a reír y los zombis comenzaron ir directamente hacia Thor y comenzaron a comérselo, desmembrándolo de los brazos y piernas, los gritos de Thor provocaban miedo. Thaddeus trataba de liberarse, pero era imposible, solo quedaba ver como su hermano era devorado por esos seres putrefactos hambrientos de carne fresca.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo, al escuchar los gritos de alguien, comenzó a correr con lo que le daba sus piernas −rayos espero no llegar demasiado tarde− una vez que terminaron de comerse a Thor, siguieron con Thaddeus, el dolor era inexplicable sus gritos se podían escuchar a muchas cuadras aledañas.

Mientras tanto Ferb y los demás ya habían llegado ala cabaña, y con mucha cautela rodearon la cabaña todos entraron de golpe, y encontraron a Thaddeus, Thor y a Phineas, completamente dormidos −que esta pasando aquí− se preguntaba Ferb, en eso baljeet vio el dispositivo y les aviso a sus amigos −miren al parecer están sedados pero la pregunta es por que− todos pensaron, pero Buford estaba harto de pensar −no me importa los voy a desconectar−

Pero Isabella intervino −alto Buford no podemos hacer eso, puede ser riesgoso para Phineas, de repente Thadeuss y Thor, comenzaron a despertar, pero para su sorpresa de estos, ya estaban rodeados por las exploradoras, que les apuntaban con las marcadoras −jefa ya despertaron− los demás se dirigieron con el par de hermanos −haber idiotas que le hicieron a mi Phini− decía Isabella muy enojada, pero ninguno de los hermanos contesto, solo se rieron Ferb harto de sus burlas le puso la marcadora a Thaddeus en la cien.

−la paciencia se me acaba, contesta si no es que quieres sufrir− el par de hermanos, al ver en la situación que se encontraban, recordaron todo lo que habían soñado y horrorizados, comenzaron a gritar −lo que paso es que su amigo, es un maldito loco psicópata, que debería estar en hospital psiquiátrico de por vida, los zombis el horror el terror− comenzaban a divagar y comenzaron a salir rápido del lugar mientras corrían, gritaban −me voy a vengar de ti, Phineas Flynn, pagaras caro lo que nos hiciste−

Buford y Adyson se miraron mutuamente, asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y ambos apuntaron al par de hermanos y dispararon, el par de hermanos cayeron adoloridos por el impacto de las bolas de pintura, todos los miraron al par de amigos −que. Se lo tenían merecido por lo que nos hicieron− decía Buford, los demás solo rodaron sus ojos con incredulidad.

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Phineas. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo presenciaban sus ojos al ver como los muertos vivientes, se habían comido a Thaddeus y Thor −se lo merecían, por meterse en nuestra mente, y robarnos nuestras ideas− decía el Phineas malo –que. Estas loco como pudiste, hacer una barbaridad de esa magnitud, ellos no se merecían eso− reclamaba nuestro protagonista −sabes que si se lo merecían, en fin ahora, en nuestros asuntos muchachos mátenlo−

En eso un grupo de 20 oficiales, empezaron a apuntar, al pelirrojo real, pero no contaban que ya estaban los aliados de Phineas, listos para la guerra y a lo lejos se escucho un disparo, dándole un oficial en la cabeza de la nada salieron los militares y comenzó una guerra muy reñida y tanto aliados como enemigos iban cayendo sin mencionar que los zombis atacaban sin tregua a ambos mandos, uno a uno morían, hasta que solo quedaron los 2 Phineas.

−ríndete no tienes escapatoria− decía el pelirrojo malo −lo siento, pero no esta en mis planes quedarme siempre aquí− el pelirrojo vio su reloj y su sueño ya estaba apunto de terminar, pero cuando el temporizador marco cero, no despertó, seguía en su sueño −pero pero que pasa, debería estar despierto− el Phineas malo, solo comenzó a reír −acaso no te diste cuenta, tus amigos usaron los químicos equivocados, estas en coma y para que ellos pudieran regresar al mundo real, tenia que matarlos, pero tu sabes las reglas si mueres, sabes lo que pasara estas atrapado en el mundo de los sueños, mi mundo ni aunque te dividas no podrás contra mi−

el Phineas malo, estaba feliz la victoria era de el o al menos eso creyó, pero el pelirrojo real se le ocurrió una idea −conque dividirme he, lo siento pero si quieres aniquilarme, me tendrás que buscarme, por toda nuestra mente− el pelirrojo real comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, el otro pelirrojo al ver como comenzó a desaparecer saco su revolver y disparo, pero era tarde, el pelirrojo real había desaparecido y este grito con todas sus fuerzas y muy frustrado −eres un maldito Phineas Flynn−

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Baljeet, Ferb e Isabella observaban el dispositivo que sus enemigos y al mismo Phineas −por que no despierta Ferb− preguntaba baljeet −no lo se amigo, pero este aparato debe ser la clave− Isabella vio que sobraba un poco de un suero que había en los tubos del dispositivo, lo tomo y se lo enseño a Ferb y Baljeet −chicos encontré esto, saben que puede ser− Baljeet tomo el tubo con el suero lo vio y lo olfateo, pero por su expresión, tenia malas noticias −chicos Phineas esta, esta− no lo quería decir pero, Isabella lo tomo de su ropa y comenzó a zarandearlo −no andes con rodeos, que le paso Phineas−

Baljeet con un grito, dijo lo que pasaba −basta Isabella, esta en coma, lo indujeron a coma químicamente− Isabella al escuchar esas palabras, soltó a Baljeet, se incoo a un lado de Phineas y comenzó a llorar −esto es mi culpa, despierta Phineas por favor despierta− tomo a al pelirrojo de los hombros, y comenzó a sacudirlo y volvía a repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, ya en un tono de desesperación –despierta, por favor, despierta− Ferb tomo Isabella por la cintura, y la separo del pelirrojo −suéltame Ferb, Phineas me necesita−

En eso volteo la pelinegra y abrazo a Ferb desahogándose, en un llanto que a todos se les empezaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas, ya que no era fácil ver a su amigo, ahí tirado sin poder despertar, pero Django vio que en una de las manos del pelirrojo la tenia cerrada, se acerco y abrió la mano y encontró un trozo de papel, que tenia algo escrito −chicos miren Phineas tenia esto en una mano, al parecer es una dirección−

Todos se acercaron y vieron el trozo de papel y en efecto era una dirección −pero esta dirección esta al centro de la cuidad− decía Irving −creo que ya es hora de saber que es lo que esta pasando aquí y en ese lugar encontraremos que ocurre− decía Ferb, todos solo asintieron con la cabeza y tristemente tomaron sus bicicletas, y se marcharon, solo quedando Ferb, Isabella y Phineas, el peliverde tomo su bici apronto un botón que había en su manubrio,

Y la bici se convirtió en una mini moto, con un asiento a lado de la misma, Isabella cargo al pelirrojo y lo coloco a un lado, Ferb tomo a Isabella del hombro le dijo −el estará bien no te preocupes, ahora sube atrás de mi, ya que no estas en condiciones, para andar en bici− Isabella solo asintió subió y todos se fueron con rumbo a la dirección que habían encontrado, a tratar de saber que es lo que estaba pasando.

**Fin del quinto capitulo díganme que tal les pareció este capitulo cada vez salen mas cosas nuevas podrán todos rescatar a Phineas, Thaddeus y Thor tomaran venganza, que hay en esa misteriosa dirección, bueno tendremos que esperar que sucede en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Correspondencia:**

**Mariokinomoto88: bueno amigo gracias por todos tus reviews en el sueño de Isabella, espero que este capitulo te agrade, y si claro yo admiro a las exploradoras, y en el capitulo anterior, fue una forma de hacerles honor, ya que estas chicas son simplemente de acción, saludos y gracias por tu review en esta historia.**

**Angel-tami: bueno amiga yo hubiera esperado, un poco mas de tiempo, para que me dejaras review, pero aun a si gracias por leer mi historia, y bueno que bien que ya tengo otra fan de esta historia, y bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu grado y yo pienso lo mismo de tus historias te atrapan y puedes leerlas hasta la madrugada a si que esperare el siguiente cap. de tu historia espero que este capitulo sea bueno como los demás gracias por dejarme review Saludos.**

**Karla aislinn galeana romero: karlita gracias por dejarme review y que mal, que hayas regresado tan rápido a México, en fin espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y gracias por seguir esta historia saludos.**

**Gphinbella93: gracias compañero por dejarme review y no te preocupes bro. Entiendo por lo que pasas y ya pase por tus historias y deje review muy buenos capítulos, amigo espero que este sea de tu agrado gracias saludos.**

**Les202: amiga gracias por seguir esta historia, perdón por tardar pero tenia que terminar, el otro fic para seguir con este, espero que sea de agrado y como tu dices pero para tu fic continúalo, continúalo, ya que es una gran historia la tuya y ya vi también, el error jeje que mal que tu compu te hace ese tipo de detalles, pero cuando escribo su nombre, así como me lo marca, igual se borra karlita, si lees esto modifica tu nickname para que no tengamos este tipo de problemas saludos y nos vemos en el sig. Cap.**

**Bueno eso es todo gracias a todos por dejarme reviews y que sigan leyendo esta historia les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible bueno gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por favor dejen reviews así animan a seguir con las historias bueno yo me despido y nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Fhiserprice off.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he vuelto, tras una larga recesión sinceramente una disculpa, por tardar tanto, solo que este capitulo me costo trabajo escribirlo, así que sin mas demoras aquí esta el cap. Que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 6: las libretas de Phineas e Isabella.**

Una vez que llegaron en aquella dirección, notaron que se trataba de una pequeña bodega, buscaron la entrada pero al encontrarla no podían abrirla, se necesitaba un comando de voz. **−como abrimos esto, si Phineas esta dormido−** decía Baljeet **−no lo se amigo, pero debe haber una forma−** decía Ferb un poco confundido **−aquí dice que se tenemos que decir una frase que usamos seguido para abrirlo−** aclamaba Irving.

Todos miraron a Isabella y ella solo miraba a Phineas **−que por que miran a si−** decía la pelinegra aun triste **−bueno jefa, creo que eres la única que puede abrir la puerta−** dijo Gretchen en eso Isabella fastidiada se acerco a la puerta y dijo.

**−hola Phineas, que estas haciendo−** con su típica voz dulce, en eso se escucho un seguro y una voz que dijo **–identificando… usuario invitado, Isabella… abriendo compuerta… bienvenida señorita Shapiro−** la compuerta comenzó a abrirse y todos entraron estaba obscuro, Ferb prendió las luces y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver aquel lugar, parecía una gran casa club, los chicos al verlo no podían creerlo.

**−cielos este lugar es genial y todo lo hizo Phineas, vaya si que se esmero−** decía Django **−si aquí podía ser una cede de las exploradoras−** decía Milly **−ya vieron tiene una biblioteca−** aclamaba Irving **−y un laboratorio−** decía baljeet **−también un taller−** decía Ferb −**pues yo me quedo con el sofá−** decía Buford que se acostó de inmediato, Isabella ya estaba muy enojada y comenzó a gritarles.

**−en lugar de estar viendo que tiene este lugar, deberíamos buscar pistas para despertar a Phineas o al menos saber que rayos esta pasando aquí−** todos se quedaron callados, Ferb se le acerco y le dijo **−tienes razón Isabella, discúlpanos, bueno chicos no hay tiempo que perder investiguen, haber que encontramos−** todos asintieron y empezaron a buscar pistas, después de unos minutos todos se reunieron **−y bien que encontraron−** preguntaba la pelinegra.

**−bueno yo estuve hojeando varios libros y todos tratan de los sueños, sin mencionar que hay libros de química sobre sedantes y cosas así−** decía Irving **−yo estuve investigando el laboratorio y casi todo los químicos son sedantes−** decía Baljeet. En eso Ferb saco unos planos y se los enseño a todos **−esto lo encontré en el taller, les parece familiar−** todos al mirar los planos vieron que se trataba del mismo dispositivo que vieron donde encontraron a Phineas.

**−que significa esto−** preguntaba Gretchen pero Isabella supo de inmediato que ocurrió **−no puede ser, el pudo entrar a ese lugar−** todos miraban a Isabella confundidos **−a que te refieres a ese lugar jefa− **preguntaba Katie **−Phineas entro al mundo de los sueños, pero, pero, eso imposible yo no pude hacer eso... Ferb, Phineas te dio algo de casualidad−** en eso Ferb recordó la libreta que su hermano le había dado y la saco de inmediato **−si esto− **y le entrego la libreta a Isabella.

**−pero no puedo abrirla−** le dijo Ferb, en eso Isabella vio que tenia mucha seguridad, pero la pelinegra no le importo, tomo la libreta puso su huella digital y dio el comando de voz, diciendo su tradicional frase esta se abrió y comenzó a hojear las primeras paginas, sus sospechas eran ciertas **−chicos espérenme un momento Gretchen ven conmigo−** las dos exploradas salieron del lugar dejando a todos los demás muy desconcertados.

**-que le pasa a Isabella-** preguntaba Baljeet **-no lo se pero debe algo importante-** decía Ferb en eso el peliverde tomo la libreta de su hermano y comenzó a hojearla, para Ferb al ver todo lo que tenia escrito quedo maravillado, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho su hermano, tras varios minutos después llego Isabella y traía una libreta, similar al de Phineas solo que sin la seguridad que le había pues la libreta de Isabella, solo tria un pequeño candado.

**−chicos Phineas pudo entrar a un mundo que al menos para mi era algo imposible−** todos miraban a Isabella confundidos **−este mundo se trata de los sueños−** todos se quedaron con dudas **−a que te refieres con los sueños jefa−** preguntaba Holly **−bueno nosotros podemos estar en nuestros sueños y vivirlos como si fuera la vida real−** decía Isabella.

**−pero eso es posible−** preguntaba Baljeet **−claro que es posible yo investigue todo lo relacionado con los sueños, pero Phineas lo llevo a la realidad y este era su proyecto que nos quería enseñar, llevarnos al mundo de los sueños−** todos quedaron asombrados y llenos de curiosidad **−bueno y que esperamos, vamos entrar a rescatar a Phineas−** decía energéticamente Django.

**−no es tan fácil, primero hay que saber a que nos enfrentamos y por que Phineas no despertó−** decía Ferb **−exacto y todo viene en su libreta−** decía Isabella **−bueno hay que ver lo que dice−** decía Baljeet. Isabella abrió la libreta y vio el contenido estaba maravillada, tenia muchos datos científicos sobre los sueños, desde el dispositivo de sueños, hasta los sedantes que se ocupaban, para entrar a los sueños y noto que habían varias notas que le interesaron y comenzó a leerlas en voz alta.

−**buenos chicos Phineas, aquí tiene datos muy interesantes que debemos saber, antes de entrar−** los chicos ponían con atención, mientras que las exploradoras tomaban notas **−bueno antes que nada si pudieron abrir esta libreta es por que me paso algo grave y trataran de rescatarme, he fabricado un dispositivo que los hace llevar al subconsciente atreves de los sueños y es mundo maravilloso, lleno de ventajas, pero tiene sus peligros, así que deben de entrenar antes de rescatarme, así que he dejado todo en esta libreta, desde las mezclas de químicos para entrar al mundo de los sueños, hasta peligros que con llevan, así que están listos para la entrar a este mundo−**

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados ya querían a ese mundo pero Isabella dijo **−tranquilos chicos Baljeet, tu eres bueno con la química, crees que puedas hacer una mezcla para todos−** Baljeet contesto **−claro Isabella sin problemas, solo necesito las formulas y rápido lo tendré−** Ferb hablo **−Isabella y esa libreta tuya que contiene− **

Isabella respondió −**al igual que Phineas yo también he investigado sobre este mundo, pero mis investigaciones van mas haya de datos científicos, lo mío trata mas bien, sobre el misterio de los sueños, tu sabes su significado y cosas así−** Ferb solo asintió y dijo y **−crees que pueda ver lo que has investigado−** Isabella contesto **−claro Ferb toma−**

En eso Ferb tomo la libreta de la pelinegra y comenzó a ver lo que tenia, simplemente quedo maravillado ya que tenia muchos datos que podían ocupar y dijo **−Isabella esto es genial, no sabia que se pueden hacer laberintos, paradojas, inclusive personalizar a otra personas−**

Isabella miro su libreta y al mismo tiempo la de Phineas y dijo **–bueno solo es una teoría pero Phineas también sabia sobre los laberintos, paradojas y personificar otras personas, hasta les puso nombre arquitectos son los que hacen los laberintos y pueden hacer las paradojas, como la escalera de Penrose, la escalera infinita y los falsificadores pueden personificar a otras personas e inclusive verse igual a la persona que van personificar o imitar recuerdas cuando te imito cuando salió ayer temprano− **

Ferb recordó lo que había hecho su hermano comenzó a unir piezas y miro a su hermano y dijo **–siento una mezcla de terror y orgullo hacia a ti Phineas, como no lo adivine antes−**

Isabella confundido miro a Ferb y le pregunto **−Ferb** **que pasa a que te refieres con esto− **Ferb contesto **–todo esto la guerra de gotcha, todo lo que hemos hecho en estos últimos días, todo lo tenia planeado Phineas por si pasaba, esto para estar preparados a lo que venga pero yo tengo una duda, que significa esto de sueños compartidos auténticos−**

La pelinegra se sonrojoy le contesto **−cuando dos personas o mas están en un mismo sueño, sin necesidad de usar químicos como lo hizo Phineas−**

Ferb se quedo sorprendido **−y alguna vez te ha pasado eso−** Isabella contesto **−si solo una vez y fue con Phineas fue maravilloso−** las exploradoras al escuchar la conversación, le quitaron la libreta a Ferb y comenzaron a leer la libreta de Isabella, para su mala suerte de ella había escrito su sueño en la libreta, las chicas al leer el sueño que había tenido con el pelirrojo, se quedaron sorprendidas y Gretchen dijo.

**−enserio soñaste todo esto con Phineas, que romántico−** le siguió Ginger **−si jefa están hechos uno para el otro, como me gustaría soñar así con cierta persona−** mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia Baljeet, Adyson dijo **−todos te entendemos amiga, siento muchos celos de la jefa, pero solo dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas pueden tener este tipo de experiencias, cielos−** en eso Baljeet llego **−listo chicos ya todo esta listo para entrar a los sueños−**

Todos se dirigieron al sala se acostaron y se pusieron las mascarillas a excepción de Ferb e Isabella **–chicos, ustedes no van a entrar−** preguntaba Django **−no amigo, tenemos que monitorearlos como reaccionan ante esto−** dijo Ferb **−aparte ustedes deben de agarrar mas experiencia, nosotros estaremos bien−** dijo Isabella **–ahora somos sus conejillos de indias, bien pero despertando de este sueño quiero un premio−** dijo Buford.

Isabella programo el dispositivo para 5 minutos, presiono el botón de inmediato todos quedaron dormidos, Isabella se dirigió hacia Phineas, mientras Ferb estudiaba las dos libretas, pero Ferb vio algo que le intereso y le hablo a Isabella, ella fue donde estaba Ferb y dijo **−que pasa Ferb−** Ferb dijo **−tienes que ver esto−** Isabella vio y se trataban los sueños de el pelirrojo al leerlos la pelinegra no podía creerlo y dijo **−pero como Phineas sabe que estoy enamorada de el como es posible Isabella eres una tonta una idiota−**

Ferb la tomo de los hombros y le dijo **−tranquila amiga aparte de eso, hay algo que me inquieta mi hermano habla de que hay un doble de el, pero es malvado, si vamos a entrar a rescatarlo va hacer algo muy peligroso, por que el tratara de eliminarlos cuanto pueda, por eso igual no ha despertado si muere en el mundo de los sueños, ese ser va a salir en la vida real−** Isabella pensó **−es fácil son las personalidades de Phineas o de cualquiera otra persona, en este caso seria la personalidad de Phineas si el fuera una persona amargada y llena de odio−**

Ferb supo de inmediato que tenia que actuar rápido, su hermano corría un gran peligro y dijo −**entonces hay que idear un plan primero, identificar ami hermano y su ser malvado, pero igual debemos atraer su mente hacia los sueños de nosotros−** en ese instante a Isabella se le ocurrió una idea **−Ferb te acuerdas del invento que ocuparon para entrar a la mente de candance, podemos ocuparlo para que el subconsciente de Phineas entre a nuestros sueños y así al mismo entramos a su mente−** Ferb se sorprendió era el plan perfecto −**que gran idea Isabella lo reconstruiré, pero me tardare un par de horas en tenerlo listo, mientras tanto tienes que entrenar con los demás−**

Isabella se negó solo quería estar a lado de Phineas y dijo **−Ferb yo tengo mas experiencia en esto de los sueños, mejor que los demás entrenen yo solo quiero estar a lado de Phineas−** Isabella se fue donde estaba Phineas durmiendo, mientras Ferb pensaba **−hermano eres la persona mas afortunada del mundo al tener a una chica como Isabella, sinceramente estoy celoso de ti− **

En ese instante Ferb se dirigió al taller y comenzó a construir el nuevo dispositivo para el peliverde ya tenia todo planeado, quienes irían al rescate y quienes se quedarían a cuidar de los demás de pronto todos los demás despertaron y quedaron maravillados **−cielos nos ganaron de nuevo chicas queremos la revancha−** decía Baljeet.

**−pues aceptamos pero esta vez vamos a apostar algo, si perdemos les regalaremos una dotación anual de galletas de las explotadoras, pero si ganamos nos tendrán que besar en los labios y nos tiene que gustar el beso−** para los chicos, eso les puso en duda, pero la oferta era tentadora una dotación anual de galletas de las exploradoras, nadie se podía negar a eso **−aceptamos la apuesta Baljeet activa de nuevo el dispositivo, ganaremos chicos−** decía Buford.

El hindú presiono el botón y quedaron dormidos, Isabella y Ferb se quedaron mirando uno al otro no sabían que había pasado, pero les dio gusto que algunos disfrutaran del proyecto del pelirrojo, pero siguieron en lo suyo Ferb haciendo el dispositivo para atraer la mente de Phineas a sus sueños e Isabella cuidando de Phineas.

Así pasaron rápido los minutos Ferb había terminado con el experimento e Isabella no dejaba de ver a Phineas y al mismo tiempo veía su celular, a Ferb le gano la curiosidad así que se acerco cuidadosamente y le dijo **–Isabella, que lees−** en ese instante Isabella guardo su celular y le dijo **−solo un mensaje que me envió Phineas, pero esto es personal no tienes que verlo−**

Al escuchar eso, Ferb le gano más la curiosidad, así que busco en los bolsillos de Phineas y encontró su celular busco los mensajes y vio el mensaje que le envió a Isabella. Ferb se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creer que el pelirrojo le había escrito eso a Isabella, simplemente la miro y dijo −**esto te lo escribió Phineas, vaya y con esto aun tienes dudas de lo que siente por ti−**

Isabella lo miro y dijo **−no Ferb ya no tengo dudas y tengo el valor y el coraje para decirle que lo siento por el, pero con todo esto que paso no se que hacer− **Ferb solo la tomo del hombro y dijo **−pues lo vas a rescatar y decirle lo que sientes, ambos están hechos uno para al otro−** Isabella sonrió y abrazo, no había palabras que decir, todo eso significaba como un gracias por escucharme y apoyarme.

Se separaron y comenzaron a idear, el plan de rescate basándose en las libretas de Isabella y Phineas idearon rápido el plan y al día siguiente lo pondrían en marcha, si no es que por que Ferb recibió un correo de voz de su mama, que decía **−Ferb hijo espero que estén bien, mañana por la tarde llegamos a casa espero que todos estén bien, besos−**

Ferb al escuchar eso por su celular se puso blanco del susto, Isabella al verlo así le pregunto **−Ferb que pasa, por que estas así−** Ferb solo le dio el celular a Isabella, la pelinegra al escuchar se quedo inmóvil, no lo podía creer, solo dijo **−Ferb que vamos hacer necesitamos como mínimo 10 horas para poder sacar a Phineas en ese estado−**

Ferb miro a Isabella y a la vez a su hermano y dijo **−esta noche Isabella, aplicaremos el plan pide permisos a los padres de todos, que hay una pijamada en la cabaña de las exploradoras, no hay tiempo que perder les diremos todos del plan una vez que estemos dormidos y estemos dentro del mundo de los sueños**− Isabella salió corriendo del lugar pasando por la casa de todos y en cuestión de minutos ya tenia los permisos de todos, cuando llego todos la esperaban, Ferb dijo.

**−todo listo Isabella, Irving nos va monitorear en la vida real, bueno todo esto, se los explicare en los sueños, pónganse sus mascarillas no hay tiempo que perder, es hora de soñar vamos a rescatar a Phineas−** todos gritaron de la emoción y se pusieron sus mascarillas a excepción de Katie que se quedaría junto a Irving, a cuidar de los demás presionaron el botón y quedaron completamente dormidos.

**Fin del sexto capitulo.**

Bueno que tal les pareció este capitulo bueno ahora decidí poner los diálogos en negrita para que sea mas entendible si le gusta así háganmelo saber en los reviews o en mensaje privado quiero darle agradecimiento especial a dos personas y **Les202 que gracias a su review me hizo ver un pequeño error que he modificado y a samBlueI3U que me hizo mención en su fic. AMOR SIN RECUERDOS que si tienen un poco de tiempo pasen por este fic. Aunque apenas va iniciando es una historia buena e interesante.**

**Ahora viene lo interesante los chicos han entrado al mundo de los sueños que aventuras tienen que vivir para rescatar a Phineas bueno lo sabremos en siguiente capitulo de esta pequeña historia que promete mucha, mucha acción y pondrá aprueba el compañerismo y amistad de todos.**

**Bueno correspondencia.**

**Mariokinomoto88: hooo si amigo soy un zombi fanático y esta idea me pareció interesante y en futuros capítulos habrá más de esto y una que otra idea que sin querer me has ayudado para hacer este fic. Interesante espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado saludos.**

**violettaPERRY: bueno gracias amiga y bueno ese mensaje tardaremos en saber que dirá pero es pieza clave para esta parejita así que tendrás que esperar je, je, je saludos y gracias por leer mi otro fic.**

**Les202: amiga ya me extrañaba que no me dejabas review pero gracias por decirme ese pequeño error, claro que no puedo modificar mi forma es escribir, ya que sería un fic mucho muy largo pero espero que con lo que hice espero y le entiendas mejor y bueno tendrás que esperar, que dice ese mensaje de texto que le envío Phineas a Isabella, pero aquí ya les di una pequeña probadita de que tratara todo esto, bueno saluditos y gracias amiga.**

**Agente I: mi desaparecida amiga ya me preguntaba dónde estaba esta gran escritora, la habrán secuestrado los ovnis para sacarles los más grandes secretos de su mente o simplemente está más ocupada que una empresaria de las grandes compañías je, je, je. Bueno gracias por dejarme review si todavía estamos a la mitad de esta historia y los chicos tienen mucho que explorar para llegar phineas sobre todo Isabella, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado saluditos.**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos recuerden dejar reviews poner en sus favoritos o seguir esta historia cualquiera de estas tres cosas me animan para seguir con esta historia y gracias a todos los que me han dejado review ya casi llego a los 30 reviews eso para mí es una gran logro espero y me ayuden y poder llegar aunque sea a los 50 reviews asi que gracias y nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


	9. Chapter 7

Hola gente de FanFiction, he aquí de vuelta a traerles el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si me tarde en subirlo, bueno no los molesto mas, que disfruten el capitulo.

**Capitulo 7: primer nivel. Sueño de Baljeet.**

Los chicos se encontraban en una camioneta, pero no sabían en donde estaban las exploradoras, Buford dijo **−las chicas en donde están por que no aparecieron con nosotros−** Ferb dijo **−ellas están en otra parte nos reuniremos después con ellas pero antes, Irving me escuchas− **Ferbtuvo respuesta inmediata de Irving** −fuerte y claro Ferb, ya los tengo localizados y las exploradoras igual, pero hay algo que no concuerda, hay 3 Phineas en este sueño, los tengo distinguidos por tres colores verde, amarillo y rojo− **

Ferb supo de inmediato de que se trataba todo **−bueno Irving llevamos al Phineas de color amarillo−** Irving ubico al Phineas amarillo y dijo **–el Phineas amarillo esta a 5 calles de su ubicación, ya le avise a las exploradoras, ellas están dispersas en varios puntos, pero se reunirán lo mas pronto con ustedes−** Ferb arranco la camioneta y se dirigieron al punto de donde estaba Phineas, los chicos notaron algo y Django dijo.

**−en donde estamos, un momento nuestra voz a cambiado−** todos se miraron en los espejos laterales del vehículo y notaron que tenían 20 años, Ferb sonrió y dijo **−es mas fácil así, ya que podremos entrar a cualquier lugar que solo siendo niños, no creen−** Baljeet dijo **−esto es obra tuya amigo−** Ferb solo asintió y dijo **−listos chicos, he visto a Phineas−** los demás solo asintieron, en eso Ferb se detuvo enfrente de Phineas, los chicos se bajaron rápido y subieron a Phineas por la fuerza **−pero que rayos, déjenme ir−** decía el pelirrojo, cuando subieron, Ferb arrancó la camioneta y Buford preguntó **−bien ¿y ahora a donde hay que ir?−**

Ferb contesto **−una bodega cerca de aquí, ahí lo llevaremos−** pero solo pasaron varios minutos cuando varias camionetas, empezaron a seguirlos y comenzaron a dispararles, Ferb comenzó a acelerar a fondo y contacto con Isabella **−Isabella en donde están las necesitamos, las proyecciones de Phineas comenzaron a atacarnos, chicos empiecen disparar−** Isabella contesto de inmediato **−a tres calles de su ubicación, vamos para haya Ferb−** Ferb contestó **−esta bien Isabella, chicos hagamos todo lo posible para derribarlos−**

Los chicos comenzaron a responder al ataque y comenzaron a disparar, todos portaban escopetas y rifles de asalto **–chicos, son demasiados−** decía Baljeet **−Isabella en donde estas, necesito que tu y las exploradas traigan su trasero ahorita− **decía Buford, para Isabella eso le molesto mucho, pero para su mala suerte del bravucón, Adyson le contesto **−que pasa Buford cariño, no puedes con unas simples proyecciones, que te disparan−** para el bravucón fue como una puñalada en su orgullo y dijo.

**−a un lado tontos, yo me encargo, no necesito de unas niñas tontas, para el trabajo de un hombre de verdad−** el bravucón comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, hasta que derribo varias camionetas **−creo que nadie nos sigue, bien hecho Buford−** decía Django, pero no descansaron nada, cuando fueron atacados de nuevo por mas proyecciones, en mas camionetas cuando una de ellas se iba acercando peligrosamente a los chicos, llego otra camioneta de la nada impactando a las proyecciones de Phineas, claro se trataba de Isabella junto a Gretchen que manejaba una hummer, una vez impactada dio reversa y comenzó a seguir a Ferb, en seguida llego Adyson y Ginger con un porche y del otro lado Holly y Milly en un corvette.

**−chicas demostremos de que estamos hechas− **decía Isabella, mientras las demás gritaban** −si somos las exploradoras, las chicas de acción−** Adyson, Gretchen y Holly salieron por las ventanillas de los autos y comenzaron a disparar, los chicos no se quedaron atrás, todo parecía una guerra móvil las chicas se encargaban de derribar todas las camionetas, mientras los chicos se encargan a todo aquel que se acercara a ellos, una camioneta se acercó donde estaban Isabella y Gretchen y comenzaron a dispararles.

Una de las balas le dio a Gretchen en costado de su estómago, Isabella metió a su amiga ala camioneta de nuevo, saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar, dándole certero tiro al que iba manejando **−Gretchen amiga tranquila, te pondrás bien Ginger, Adyson. Gretchen esta herida, me voy a poner enfrente Ferb para llegar al objetivo, encárguense de los demás−**

Las chicas al oír la orden de su jefa, se pusieron detrás de la camioneta donde estaban los chicos y comenzaron a disparar, una de las camionetas enemigas, comenzó acelerar impactando contra Ginger y Adyson, las chicas comenzaron a desestabilizarse pero la astucia de Ginger, hizo que tomaran el control y Adyson dijo.

**−rayos, no queda de otra, este es un regalito de las fireside girls−** tomo una granada y la lanzo hacia el quemacocos de la camioneta, esta entro y exploto provocando que la camioneta explotara y provocando una gran carambola, así los dejaron de perseguir pero Ginger por una extraña razón comenzó a perder el control, haciendo que Adyson estuviera apunto de caer al suelo, sino es por la pequeña nipona que la agarro de uno de los pies, para que no cayera de lleno al pavimento.

**−Ginger no me sueltes amiga, por lo que mas quieras−** a lo que Ginger contesto **−no creo aguantar mucho, chicos me oyen necesito ayuda y rápido, No se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar−** los chicos podían ver a lo lejos dicha escena, sabían que Ginger no aguantaría mucho, era soltar a Adyson o Ginger chocaría y ambas podrían morir, así que Buford subió hacia el techo de la camioneta y alo lejos pudo ver una motocicleta y dijo **–Ferb, no te detengas tengo un plan−**

Ferb solo asintió y siguió adelante, cuando ya estaban cerca del motociclista, Buford salto al puro estilo de un luchador profesional de lucha libre y cayo atrás del motociclista, el bravucón tiro al motociclista y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ginger y Adyson, si no antes decir **−lo siento mucho amigo pero mi dama esta en peligro−** el bravucón comenzó a acelerar a fondo, comenzando esquivar varios carros, mientras tanto con Ginger y Adyson, seguían tratando se salvarse y Ginger dijo.

**−lo siento amiga, si mueres al menos despertaras, pero tengo que soltarte, sino ambas moriremos-** y Adyson dijo **-ni te atrevas, si lo haces lo pagaras caro Ginger−** Ginger dijo **−lo siento, Adyson−** en eso momento Ginger soltó a Adyson y tomó el control de inmediato del auto, Adyson solo espero el golpe pero no pasaba nada, así que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que Buford la había tomado, el bravucón detuvo la moto y dijo.

**−que pasa primor, derribas a muchos malos y no puedes con una simple caída−** el bravucón sonrió, esa era por alguna forma, su venganza por lo que le había dicho Adyson, hace unos momentos la castaña se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un derechazo en la cara, que casi deja inconsciente al bravucón, Buford se agarro la mejilla y rodo los ojos como pensando, mujeres quien las entiende, Buford prendió la moto Adyson se subió atrás y alcanzaron a los demás.

Después de un rato de camino, por fin llegaron a la bodega entraron todos y la cerraron la puerta todos bajaron muy alterados, principalmente las exploradoras **–que rayos paso haya fuera, por que nos disparaban− **decía Milly −**esas son las proyecciones de Phineas, se encargaran de eliminarlos para ponerlo mas fácil, nosotros somos una infección y ellos los glóbulos blancos− **decía Baljeet

Las chicas se sorprendieron, esto era nuevo para ellas, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, era mas diversión para ellas, así que llevaron a Phineas a un cuarto y los demás vigilando la zona mientras Ferb llevaba a Gretchen a camilla, Ferb comenzó a revisarla, pero estaba muy mal herida no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que perdiera la vida **−Ferb que vamos hacer, Gret esta mal herida−** decía Isabella **−no lo se Isabella−** decía Ferb con una cara de preocupación, que se notaba mucho.

En eso Buford se acercó y le apunto con una pistola en la cabeza −**no hay nada que hacer, será mejor que la saquemos de su sufrimiento− **Ferb tomo por la mano a Buford, aplicándole una llave y dijo **−ni te atrevas si ella muere, nunca despertara ira directo al limbo−** todos al escuchar lo que dijo, Ferb se acercaron y Milly dijo **−como que al limbo a que te refieres Ferb−**

Isabella respondió **−estamos tan sedados, que si morimos en el sueño, nunca despertaremos entraremos en coma, puede que hasta tengamos una muerte cerebral−** todos gritaron en uníoslo **−¡queeee!−** Buford tomó a Ferb y le dijo **−estas loco, nos mandado a nuestra propia tumba−** Django tuvo que separarlos.

**−basta Buford, no es tiempo para estar culpando a medio mundo, tenemos una misión y hay que cumplirla−** Buford se calmo un poco, pero sino antes decir **−me vuelves a tocar Django, te prometo que el próximo inicio de escuela, te hare sufrir−** había mucha tensión entre los chicos, Ferb curaba las heridas de Gretchen mientras que Holly pregunto.

**−jefa cuanto tiempo estaremos dormidos y ¿que es el limbo?−** Isabella respondió **−estaremos dormidos 10 horas, lo equivalente a una semana en este mundo, entre mas profundo vallamos mas lento se hace el tiempo− **Milly pregunto **−y hasta donde vamos a llegar−** Ferb respondió **–tres niveles en total, este es el primer nivel, este sueño le pertenece a Baljeet y aquí estaremos una semana, en el segundo nivel 6 meses, en el tercer nivel 10 años− **los chicos no lo podían creer, era mucho tiempo estando dentro del mundo de los sueños.

**−10 años en este mundo, quien le gustaría pasar tanto tiempo−** decía Baljeet **−bueno depende del sueño−** decía Isabella −**y que vamos hacer ahorita, Gretchen esta herida, Ginger se disloco el brazo tratando de tomar el control del auto, y no sabemos nada sobre este Phineas−** decía Baljeet **−bueno hay algo grave, que debimos decirles, el cerebro de Phineas, esta divido en rompe cabezas, por eso hay entrar a los niveles para ir restaurándolo, nos encontremos con varias personalidades de el, en este nivel, el no nos conoce, quizá en otros niveles ya sepa de nosotros−** decía Isabella.

**−pero hay algo mas−** decía Ferb **−hay un Phineas malvado, que tratara de eliminarnos, sospecho que los que nos atacaron, hace un rato eran proyecciones del Phineas malo−** terminaba de decir Ferb todos estaban mas confundidos de lo normal, así que Ginger dijo **−entonces cuantos Phineas hay−** Isabella respondió **−hay 3 Phineas, uno que tenemos nosotros, el otro que no sabemos que es y el Phineas malvado, esto pasara en cada nivel, así que tendremos que cuidarnos y asegurarnos que no sea el malvado− **

Los chicos y las exploradoras, entendían el plan todos tenían que trabajar juntos, aunque ya había roses entre los grupos, Adyson con Ginger por haberla soltado y Buford con Django, por intervenir en una pequeña discusión, pero no les quedaba otra que seguir adelante Holly dijo **−bueno esta interesante todo jefa, pero aun no me has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿que es el limbo?−** Isabella respondió **−es un subconsciente infinito, ahí no hay nada o al menos que alguien de nosotros haya estado ahí, solo espero y que mis sospechas sean erróneas, pero quizá Phineas este en ese lugar−**

Por alguna razón sentían miedo y estaban muy inseguros, Ferb e Isabella guardaron mucha información vital, tanto las exploradoras como los chicos ya no podían confiar en ellos dos, Isabella y Ferb lo sabían así que deberían de ganar la confianza de todos, pero eso seria a través de los niveles, que recorrerían así siguieron contando con el plan **−bueno chicos en este nivel, la personalidad de Phineas es el miedo, así que sacaremos información que nos pueda servir, para el siguiente sueño− **

Isabella se concentro y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, se había convertido en Candace **−ok chicos llévenme con Phineas−** los chicos entraron al cuarto, el pelirrojo estaba muy asustado **−que quieren de mi, no tengo nada de valor−** en eso Buford y Baljeet, metieron a Isabella transformada en Candace **−dejen a los hermanos solos−** decía Buford mientras tanto con Ferb.

estaba en contacto con Irving y escuchaba todo lo que decía Phineas, por medio de un transmisor que tenia Isabella en su ropa, ya tenía un plan en marcha, pero para el peliverde todo le era muy complicado estaba frustrado, tenia que proteger a todos y evitar que no muriesen, Gretchen al ver a Ferb en ese estado dijo **−Ferb yo, yo confió en ti y en Isabella, yo se que lo hicieron por protegernos, estaré con ustedes hasta el final, si no salgo viva de aquí, quiero decirte que eres un gran chico y afortunada el que este a tu lado−**

Ferb en ese instante puso su dedo en los labios de Gret y dijo −**gracias Gret, pero no te voy a dejar en este mundo, todos vamos a salir adelante y a rescataremos a Phineas, aparte aun quiero seguir con lo que empezaste−** Gretchen se sonrojo y para Ferb las palabras de Gretchen, le dieron mas seguridad y estaba decidido así que entro al cuarto donde estaba Isabella y Phineas y dijo.

**−basta de palabrería, tu tienes lo que necesito, en donde esta− **el pelirrojo estaba asustado y no se arriesgaría a que le hicieran daño a el y a su "hermana" que en realidad era Isabella y dijo **−tengo información valiosa, en mi banco tendrán que llevarme ahí−** Ferb saco a Candace una vez, fuera volvió a su forma normal y les hablaron a los chicos y les contaron el plan todos, los chicos solo asintieron y se prepararon para salir, las exploradoras subieron a sus autos, mientras Ferb cargo a Gretchen y la subió a la camioneta, después subieron a Phineas. Isabella se convirtió en Candace de nuevo y subió para que el pelirrojo creyera todo el secuestro.

Ferb se encargaría de manejar y Holly iría como su copiloto, los primeros en salir eran Django junto con Milly en el flamante corvette, después Ginger junto a Baljeet en el porche, luego la hummer donde iba Ferb y compañía por último Buford y Adyson que decidieron dejar la moto, por un flamante mustang shelby gt 500 del 67, Buford abrió la compuerta, pero se percató que en una de las azoteas, cercanas habían francotiradores, el bravucón dio la señal de que nadie saliera, saco su rifle de asalto m16 y comenzó a disparar, los francotiradores respondieron al ataque no había tregua alguna, Buford perdía valioso tiempo así que Adyson bajo y dijo.

**−hay que soñar en grande cariño−** en eso saco un lanzagranadas, apunto donde estaban los francotiradores y disparo, al instante todo fue una gran explosión, donde los francotiradores salieron volando por los cielos, una vez hecha la acción, Adyson le guiño el ojo se dirigió al auto Buford en ese momento pensó **−que mujer enserio que mujer−**

Dio la orden y todos salieron rumbo al banco, una vez que llegaron, bajaron de los vehículos se dirigieron al banco, uno de los guardias del lugar se dirigió, hacia Phineas **−buenos días señor Flynn, estas personas vienen con usted-** el pelirrojo respondió **-si así es, estas personas son unos clientes importantes-** el guardia contesto **-esta bien señor Flynn, pasen− **

Todos entraron rápido a excepción de Ferb y Gretchen por lo mal herida que estaba la pequeña exploradora, una vez que entraron se dirigieron a la oficina del pelirrojo pero antes dijo **−debo ir por la clave de acceso de la bóveda, tendrán que esperarme aquí, Candace me puedes acompañar−** pero Ferb intervino **−lo siento amigo, pero ella se queda aquí, no quiero que nos juegues sucio− **

El pelirrojo entró con un fuerte coraje, en cuestión de segundos salió con la clave de acceso, para entrar a la bóveda, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la bóveda, el pelirrojo puso la clave y dijo **−esto va a tomar un par de minutos, así que hay que esperar−** a todos nos le quedo de otra mas que esperar, pero todos los empleados del lugar y clientes empezaron a ver a los chicos de una forma muy amenazadora, los chicos se percataron de que algo no andaba bien.

Así que cada uno tomo a una de las exploradoras por la cintura, quedando estas muy sorprendidas por la acción de los chicos, Buford tomo a Adyson, Django a Milly, Baljeet a Ginger, Ferb a Gretchen por instinto Holly tomo a Phineas, Isabella no podía hacer nada ya que estaba personificando a Candace, solo se quedo viendo que planeaban los chicos y en unísolo los chicos dijeron **−no hay tiempo de explicaciones bésame−**

Las exploradoras se quedaron atónitas, pero no se negaron y todos se unieron en un profundo beso, Isabella se lleno de celos ya que Holly beso al pelirrojo, los empleados del lugar dejaron de mirarlos y siguieron con sus actividades, los chicos al percatarse de que ya no los miraban se separaron, las chicas estaban confundidas que había pasado por que fue ese beso.

Pero las que estaba mas celosa era Isabella y no dejaba de ver a Holly, por lo que había hecho **−nunca hagas eso, cielos si me viera mi esposa, me matarían de seguro− **Holly de una forma coqueta le pregunto **−dime cielo, quien es tu esposa−** el pelirrojo enojado, pero a la vez apenado contesto **−se llama Isabella García-Shapiro y es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo− **

Isabella al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, se sonrojo no podía creer que en este sueño, eran esposos en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la bóveda, todos entraron hasta llegar lo que es la caja fuerte **−bien hemos llegado, pero no recuerdo la combinación de la caja fuerte, Candace tu eres buena con las fechas, la combinación es mi aniversario de bodas con Isabella−**

la pelinegra no sabia tampoco la fecha de su boda, pero tenía que actuar rápido ya que no retrasar el plan, en cualquier momento llegaría el malvado Phineas, con sus secuaces y los matarían **−piensa Isabella piensa, si me casaría con Phineas cual seria la fecha−** se le vino a la mente la fecha **−por su puesto, el día que lo conocí**− así que tecleo la fecha y la caja fuerte se abrió, todos se quedaron atónitos a ver que dentro de la caja fuerte, estaba el otro Phineas pero estaba durmiendo, el pelirrojo al ver a si mismo durmiendo, no lo podía creer se acerco y cuando lo toco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba el pelirrojo.

Solo el que estaba durmiendo, Isabella ya estaba en su forma normal y preguntó **−que fue lo que paso− **Ferb se le dibujo una sonrisa en ese instante llamo a Irving **−Irving me escuchas como esta mi hermano−** enseguida Irving contesto **−ha mejorado notablemente signos vitales todo, pero Gretchen esta empeorando− **

Ferb al ver que todo estaba bien dijo **–gracias amigo bueno a partir de aquí estaremos solos, cuida bien de Baljeet y de Ginger, corto y fuera−** Ginger y Baljeet, se quedaron mirando uno al otro **−ustedes dos se quedaran a cuidarnos, Baljeet como este es tu sueño, no podrás seguir con nosotros y por las habilidades que posee Ginger, cuidara de ti y de nosotros, Irving estará en contacto con ustedes, para el siguiente paso del plan−** en una de las cajas fuertes, Isabella saco otro dispositivo, todos se pusieron las mascarillas y presionaron el botón y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Bueno aquí el final de este capitulo, hay mucha tensión entre los chicos, Isabella y Ferb se ganaran la confianza de los demás, los chicos podrán alguna vez manejar estos increíbles autos, que sorpresas les esperan en el siguiente nivel, por que los chicos besaron alas exploradoras sin dar una explicación todo y esto y mas en futuros capítulos de esta gran historia que ya le faltan muy pocos episodios para que termine así que ya están avisados.

**Correspondencia:**

**Mariokinotmoto88: bueno bro ya no te aburras más, aquí está en nuevo episodio, esta vez puse algo interesante, las exploradoras manejando autos al puro estilo de need for speed y esa contienda es un gran secreto, para el final que quizá todos se sorprendan o no, pero hay que seguir con la historia, aún hay más incógnitas que se irán resolviendo poco a poco, bueno gracias por tu review bro saludos.**

**SamBlueI3U: cielos hasta siento bonito que por fin me hayas dejado un review amiga no te preocupes los verdaderos fans esperaran cuando subas el siguiente cap. De tu fic. Yo lo hare eso tenlo por seguro y bueno espero que este capítulo sea tu agrado amiga y sigue subiendo mas fics. Saludos.**

**Bueno en el capítulo anterior hubo muy pocos reviews, eso me saca de mi equilibrio, si hay algo que ando fallando, háganmelo saber por sus reviews o por mp y bueno ya estoy a punto de llegar a 30 review, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un minutito extra para escribirme y darme su punto de vista de ante mano, gracias y bueno mis queridos lectores eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo, por cierto habrá pequeñas sorpresas para mis fieles fans de esta historia espérenlas y espero que sean de su agrado,**

**Despide su amigo Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


	10. Chapter 8

Hola, hola gente de fanfictión fhiserprice está de vuelta a traerles el siguiente capítulo de este loco fic. una disculpa si me tarde en subirlo este servidor, cayo en las manos de la delicuencia y me robaron el cel, donde estaba este cap terminado y listo para subir, lo bueno que tenia un respaldo que sino, hubiera pasado una eternidad en subirlo y si hay faltas de otrografia me disculpo, Así que no lo distraigo más y que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 8 Segundo nivel: Sueño de Buford.

Todos despertaron en lo mas alto de un edificio, empezaron a ver al rededor del lugar, la cuidad parecía abandonada y destruida **—¿que rayos sucede aquí?—** preguntaba Buford **—no lo se, pero hay que tratar de averiguarlo—** decía Isabella, todos bajaron y salieron del edificio, comenzaron a caminar **—parece una ciudad, pos apocalíptica—** decía Holly **—si así es, no hay proyecciones, ni nada creo que este nivel será fácil para nosotros—** decía Django **—no lo creo, todo me parece muy sospechoso, aquí hay algo que no va bien—** decía Isabella en eso vieron que una persona iba caminando.

**—hay alguien caminando, vamos—** decía Buford, todos de acercaron a la persona **—oye tu, que ha pasado aquí—** preguntaba Adyson, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Holly toco a persona y dijo **—hey, te hicimos una pregunta—** la persona volteo y comenzó a atacar a Holly, como tratando de comérsela, Ferb actuó rápido saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la cabeza, Holly aterrada se alejo del cadáver **—que, demonios era eso—** dijo Holly **—creo que era un zombi—** dijo Gretchen que ya no tenia la herida que le hicieron en el primer de sueños, todos se asustaron y mas cuando empezaron a salir mas zombis de todas partes **—chicos, formación circular—** dijo Isabella todos los chicos formaron un círculo y comenzaron a disparar.

mientras tanto en el primer nivel de sueños, Ginger y Baljeet, estaban aburridos, cuidando de los demás hasta que Irving llamo **—Baljeet, Ginger me escuchan—** Baljeet contesto **—fuerte y claro amigo, que pasa—** Irving contestó **—bien chicos, el siguiente paso del plan es el siguiente. Ha pasado una hora en aquí en mundo real, les vamos a administrar un suero de adrenalina llamado epinefrina, un mililitro por cada hora, para al final de las 10 horas puedan despertar del sueño, katie ha admistrado el suero en todos ustedes, busquen en las cajas fuertes del banco y encontrarán los sueros, yo les indicare cada cuando hay ponérselos a los chicos, Ferb e Isabella ya lo saben así que, no se preocupen por ellos— **

Ginger empezó a buscar en las cajas fuertes y encontró los sueros, inmediatamente los administro en los demás** —bien Irving ya lo hice, ahora que sigue— **dijo la pequeña nipona, el chico de lentes contesto **—bueno, también hay explosivos en las cajas fuertes, colonquelas en puntos específicos, lo que provocaran una fuerte caída y así podrán despertar— **Baljeet encontró los explosivos, los coloco y dijo **—ya esta hecho Irving—** Irving dijo **—bien chicos, eso es todo, solo hay que esperar. Un momento cierren la bóveda, van varias proyecciones hacia ustedes, estén listos para el contra ataque—** la pareja de amigos cerraron la bóveda, activaron los explosivos por si entraban las proyecciones, seguirían con el plan, se armaron y solo quedó de otra mas que esperar.

De vuelta con los chicos **—Valla esta contienda, fue difícil, pero al fin pudimos con los zombis—** decía Buford **—ni que lo digas, cada vez este sueño se hace mas extraño y aterrador, creo que Phineas necesita un psicólogo—** decía Adyson **—oye, mi Phineas, no es un loco—** decía Isabella **—ya basta chicos, tenemos que seguir adelante—** decía Django **—ok continuemos, Ferb ahora a donde— **decía Milly **—no lo se chicos, pero será mejor movernos, antes de que mas zombis lleguen y traten de comernos—** decía el peliverde, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza, pero esta estaba muy plagada de esos seres putrefactos buscando carne fresca.

**—y ahora que hacemos—** decía Isabella **─vamos a tener que rodear y seguir avanzando, pero lo extraña, que esos zombis quieran entrar en aquel edificio—** decía Holly **—ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, ahí debe de haber algo importante—** decía Milly **—pues claro, se trata de un pequeño hospital, si fuera zombi, ahí iría en busca de comida—** decía Buford **—esta bien chicos, recarguen y estén alertas, vamos a tratar de entrar a ese hospital—**decía Ferb, los chicos recargaron sus armas cuchillos, todo lo necesario para entrar a ese pequeño hospital, con mucha cautela ya habían esquivando varios zombis, sin que estos se dieran cuenta, estaban a punto de llegar cuando Django sin querer tiro su cuchillo, todos en unísolo dijeron **—idiota— **

los zombis dirigieron su mirada hacia el grupo de jóvenes y se acercaron **—chicos prepárense, ahí vienen—**decía Isabella, los zombis se acercaban mas y mas, los chicos empezaban a disparar, eso alerto a mas zombis y se acercaban, mas y mas **—son demasiados, no vamos a poder—** decía Holly **—tu sigue disparando, rayos sin munición—**decía Adyson **—también me he quedado sin munición—** decía Buford **—al parecer todos—** dijo Ferb, todos sacaron sus cuchillos y se pusieron en guardia, como los zombis se acercaban, los chicos atacaban con sus cuchillos, las habilidades de todos eran formidables, pero no era suficiente, un zombi toco a Gretchen y estaba apunto de morderla, pero Ferb tomo al zombi de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello **—chicos, fue un placer conocerlos—** decía Django **—si, también nosotros, amigo—** decían los demás.

los chicos estaban cansados, habían matado decenas de zombis, así que no les quedaba de otra mas que su terrible muerte, todos se tomaron de las manos y solo esperaron a que los zombis, los atacaran pero como si se tratara de un milagro, oyeron un disparo, los chicos se pusieron en alerta, cuando en varios puntos llegaron, una veintena de hombres, vestidos de militar y comenzaron a disparar a los zombis y uno de ellos dijo **—hemos localizado al objetivo, recuerden esto es una misión de rescate—** los soldados disparaban una especie de dardos, que paralizaban a los zombis, hasta que todo el grupo llego con los chicos, les dieron armas y uno de ellos dijo **—por aquí, capitanes—** los chicos siguieron al pequeño grupo de soldados, pero Isabella se quedo inmóvil ahí, a la pelinegra le habían dado uno de los soldados, con el dardo tranquilizante.

**—Isabella, aguanta vamos por ti—** decía Ferb, pero uno de los soldados. Lo detuvo **—lo siento general Fletcher, ya no hay nada por hacer, la general shapiro, la hemos perdido—** decia aquel soldado **—que estas loco, podemos salvarla—** decía Django **—siento pero tenemos ordenes del coronel, de llevarlos a todos a una zona segura, antes de que lleguen los policías—** en ese instante llego un policía, en una moto, no se sabia quien era, por que traía casco y se acerco a Isabella y dijo **—vaya, vaya, no es mas, ni menos, que Isabella, primor que te trae a mi mundo—** Isabella estaba paralizada, pero podía hablar y dijo **—quien, eres tu—** el policía se quito el casco y dijo **—quien mas soy yo, Phineas—** Isabella se le alegro su corazón, al ver al pelirrojo, pero esa alegría desapareció cuando este Phineas, sonrió su sonrisa no era para nada alegre, al contrario esta risa provoca miedo y la pelinegra dijo.

**—tu no eres el Phineas real, en donde lo tienes—** el pelirrojo malvado, dijo **—vaya lo resolviste rápido y bueno primor, nunca te lo diré, por que no lo se, pero tu eres la clave, para que el venga hacia ami y entonces yo voy a salir al mundo real y el se quede en su apreciado mundo—** y en ese instante comenzó a carcajearse de una forma muy diabólica, tomo a la pelinegra y comenzó a huir, los chicos a ver tal escena comenzaron a disparar, hacia el pelirrojo malo y la pelinegra, sino es que llego otro motociclista esta vez vestido de militar y traía una capa con capucha, que no se sabia quien era y se le puso al frente al pelirrojo malo y dijo.

**—déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto—** el pelirrojo malo dijo **—que, estas loco, nunca esta hermosa mujer, me va a ayudar a salir de este maldito encierro, así que mis queridos zombis salgan de todos los lados, y maten a este payaso—** mientras reía, nuevamente a lo que el misterioso militar dijo **—bueno, si así lo quieres—** comenzó a acelerar al fondo y en un instante tomo a Isabella y le dijo **—sabias que reír como idiota, ya paso de moda y que parece ya un cliché—** el pelirrojo malo arranco su moto y comenzó acelerar tratando de alcanzar al militar misterioso.

los zombis salieron de todos lados, el militar misterioso comenzó acelerar mas rápido y saco una pequeña pistola y comenzó a disparar, hacia los zombis mas cercanos, pero lo único, que recibían los zombis, eran mas dardos que paralizaban el cuerpo, el pelirrojo malo al percatarse de que el misterioso militar, estaba apunto de escapar, el acelero mas y ya estaba apunto de alcanzarlo, cuando el misterioso militar tomo una pequeña rampa y salió volando, tomó a la pelinegra saco un lanza garfios y disparo hacia una de las paredes cerca de ellos, en ese momento saco una pequeña caja y la aventó lo mas lejos posible cayendo, donde estaban la gran mayoría de los zombis.

El pelirrojo malo, al ver lo que aventó aquel misterioso militar, emprendió la huida lo mas rápido posible, mientras en el otro lado el misterioso militar cayo pesadamente haciendo un pequeño cráter, bajo a Isabella y dijo **─suban todos nos vamos de inmediato, no tenemos mucho tiempo─** todos subieron a los vehículos militares y emprendieron la huida, el misterioso militar saco un detonador y oprimió el botón y los zombis que tenían los dardos en la punta de estos, empezó a brillar una pequeña luz roja y en un instante todo fue una gran explosión, destruyendo a todo a su alrededor a excepción del hospital, que a pesar de fuerte explosión, no le paso nada, en eso el misterioso militar, se quito la capucha y miro a los chicos dijo.

**—una vez que lleguemos a la base, voy a hablar seriamente con todos ustedes—** los chicos se quedaron helados al ver esa persona, claro se trataba de Phineas, bueno una vez que llegaron, el pelirrojo les indico a donde tenían que ir, al caminar los chicos no podían ver, lo que veían, muchos heridos sin brazos o piernas, otros que literalmente se los habían comido esos seres putrefactos, los chicos al ver esas escenas, les entristeció mucho una vez que llegaron a una casa de campaña entraron, Phineas estaba apuntó de entrar pero uno de sus hombres lo interrumpió y se dirigió hacia el, los chicos veían la pequeña oficina, no era la gran cosa solo un pequeño escritorio, unas pequeñas sillas los chicos se sentaron, estaban muy cansados.

**—y ahora que hacemos, al parecer Ferb tiene razón, aquí sabe de nosotros—** decía Django **—si pero no sabe que somos reales, así que hay que seguirle la corriente, esta bien chicos—** decía Isabella, los chicos solo asintieron, la pelinegra se acerco al escritorio de Phineas y trato de buscar pistas, pero en lugar de eso, vio un porta retrato y tenia una foto de el y ella, en la torre Eiffel ella su vestido negro y el su traje negro, la pelinegra al ver esa foto, le vinieron todos esos recuerdos de nuevo, que tuvo en su sueño con Phineas, Ferb se acerco y vio la foto y dijo **—y esa foto— **la pelinegra se asusto un poco y dijo.

**—esta foto, fue en mi sueño con Phineas, cuando estábamos en parís ese fue un gran sueño, como me gustaría revivirlo— **en ese instante a Ferb algo no le gusto, estaba apuntó de hablar cuando llego el pelirrojo **—chicos, que rayos les pasa a ustedes de la nada desaparecen y los encuentro en una zona roja, que no deberíamos estar ahí, pues díganme que estaban buscando—** los chicos se quedaron callados no podían decir que estaban buscando a otro Phineas, en eso Ferb hablo **—buscábamos provisiones y me entere que en ese hospital, hay mucho material medico y que hay una cura para esta epidemia— **el pelirrojo dijo **—es cierto eso— **todos solo asintieron **—bueno si es cierto, por que no lo dijeron antes de inmediato, vamos a ir, pero Isabella tu tendrás que quedarte en tu condición, no puedes estar en este tipo de misiones— **

la pelinegra, se molesto y dijo **—de ninguna manera Phineas, yo voy con ustedes, aparte estoy en perfectas condiciones—** el pelirrojo dijo **—lo digo por ti y por nuestro hijo que estas esperando, no quiero perderte a ti y a mi hijo, son por que sigo luchando—** Isabella se sorprendió, en este nivel ya estaba esperando un hijo de su amado Phineas y dijo **—no te preocupes yo y nuestro hijo esteremos bien, te lo prometo—** el pelirrojo se le notaba preocupado, pero no podía hacer mas, ya que conocía bien a Isabella e iría de una forma u otra.

**—esta bien Isabella, cuidare bien de ambos en 5 minutos salimos, capitanes busquen a sus pelotones, general shapiro, general fletcher, dejen ordenes a todos, vamos a salir, que cuiden bien la base— **Phineas hizo un saludo marcial, todos hicieron lo mismo y en unísolo dijeron **—¡si corone!—** Phineas salió junto con los chicos a excepción de Isabella y Ferb, el peliverde dijo **—un momento Isabella, algo esta mal contigo, que pasa en el primer nivel son esposos. En este segundo nivel estas esperando un hijo de mi hermano, que pasara en el tercero ya serás mama, debes de controlar tus deseos, creo que entre mas entramos a la mente de Phineas también entramos a tu mente—**

Isabella respondió **—para mi es muy difícil todo esto, siento que no puedo rescatarlo, que solo puedo tenerlo a mi lado, en mis sueños Ferb— **Ferb respondió **—te entiendo, pero nos esta afectando a todos y mas a Phineas, debes tener mas control y entendido—** Isabella solo miro a Ferb y dijo **—lo siento Ferb, no pasara de nuevo— **la pelinegra estaba saliendo con una cara triste, cuando Ferb dijo **—que prefieres mas, que este en tus sueños o en la realidad, no olvides lo que te escribió, en ese mensaje, recuerda que los sueños solo son nuestros deseos mas reprimidos, aquellos que no podemos cumplir en la vida real, y por eso cuando soñamos sentimos que esos sueños los hacemos realidad, y que todo es magnifico— **

en ese instante Ferb salió dejando a Isabella sola, la pelinegra saco una hoja y volvió a leer el mensaje que le había escrito Phineas en su celular y pensó **—tiene razón Ferb, mis sueños ya se hicieron realidad y si vine a este mundo, es para rescatar a Phineas y que me diga, que lo que escribió es verdad, Phineas voy por ti solo espérame—** la pelinegra solo guardo la hoja de nuevo y salió y comenzó a dar ordenes, los soldados que ellos obedecían sin hablar a su general, hasta que llego con los chicos y dijo **—que están haciendo— **y detrás de ella escucho una voz, que dijo **—hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase, cada vez que lo dices me enamoro mas y mas de ti, Isabella—**

claro se trataba de Phineas, Isabella le sonrió y dijo **—gracias mi amor, bien chicos estamos listos, vamos hacia ese hospital—** todos subieron a los vehículos nuevamente y el pequeño convoy se dirigía hacia el hospital, todos los chicos iban en solo vehículo sirvió para que Ferb contara el siguiente paso del plan, y dijo **—bien chicos una vez que lleguemos al hospital, vamos a entrar y buscar un suero llamado epinefrina, es un suero de adrenalina que nos ayudara a despertar, tendrán que aplicarlo cada hora solo un mililitro, Ginger y Baljeet ya lo han de haber encontrado e inyectado a nosotros, también busquen explosivos y colóquenlos en las esquinas del edificio, esto provocara que el edificio se derrumbe y caigamos al vacío, así despertaremos, Buford, Adyson y Holly se quedaran a cuidarnos, los demás avanzaremos al siguiente nivel el otro Phineas, debe de estar en ese hospital, así que estén alertas—**

los chicos prepararon todo y cuando llegaron, bajaron de inmediato y llegaron a la puerta del hospital, pero esta traía contraseña, el pelirrojo dijo **—diablos creo que necesitamos una contraseña, para abrir esta puerta—** en eso Buford dijo **—hay que volarla, seria mas rápido—** Holly dijo **—no podemos, la puerta es anti impacto, aunque pongamos explosivos, no se derrumbara—** Ferb pensó por un pequeño momento y dijo **—creo que Isabella, puede abrirla—** mientras dio una pequeña palmada a Isabella, la pelinegra se acerco tecleo el numero y la puerta se abrió, Phineas sonrió y dijo **—bien hecho, cariño—** el pelirrojo se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, algo que sorprendió mucho a Isabella y el pelirrojo dijo **—bien cariño a buscar, haber que encontramos— **

El pelirrojo entró junto con Isabella. dando la orden que todos buscaran lo que Ferb les había dicho, comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, que a pesar de que el lugar era pequeño, había muchas habitaciones, así que decidieron hacer equipos, Ferb y Gretchen, fueron al quirófano, Buford y Adyson a la sala de urgencias, Django y milly a la zona de maternidad, Holly se quedo con un grupo de soldados cuidando la entrada del hospital, Phineas e Isabella, subieron a la zona de cuartos en el primer piso **—Ferb que le pasa a Isabella, desde que entro en este lugar, esta muy rara— **

Decía Gretchen, pero Ferb se limito a contestar, no quería decirle, lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron al quirófano, la pareja empezó a buscar hasta que Gretchen, encontró el suero de adrenalina **—Ferb encontré el suero voy a avisarles a los demás, aquí Gret, chicos encontré el suero, nos dirigimos hacia Phineas e Isabella—** cuando Ferb y Gretchen estaban apunto de salir del quirófano, la chica de lentes cayo al suelo, Ferb rápido fue hacia ella y dijo **—Gretchen, estas bien— **Gret respondió **—si, solo un poco cansada—** Ferb dijo **—déjame revisarte— **

Para el peliverde le fue difícil revisar a Gretchen, ya que el uniforme que portaban, era muy estorboso pero como pudo le quito todo el uniforme de cintura para arriba, dejándole solo el sostén, Ferb comenzó a revisar y vio que había un poco de sangre en donde había sido herida Gretchen, en el primer nivel de sueños, Ferb se empezó a preocupar, pensaba que Gretchen al parecer no iba a lograr salir de este sueño, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gret, que dijo **—Ferb, ya me puedo vestir— **

El peliverde no se había dado cuenta de que Gret, estaba casi sin ropa de la cintura para arriba, y en ese instante, comenzó a contemplarla y Ferb no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Gretchen tenía un muy bonito cuerpo, el peliverde se quedó embobado y sobre todo cuando vio ese par y bien formados, bien formados...y bien formados ojos azules obscuros, ya que la pequeña exploradora, lo miraba muy fijamente, ya que no le gustaba que el peliverde la viera de esa forma, o al menos no era el lugar para ese tipo de cosas, al percatarse Ferb de la mirada de Gretchen, se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado y dijo **—lo, lo siento Gret—** a lo que la chica de lentes, contesto **—no te preocupes Ferb—** Gretchen se vistió de inmediato y se levantó, pero no podía caminar cada vez la herida le dolía mas y mas, así que Ferb la cargo y ambos se dirigieron, hacia Phineas e Isabella.

Mientras tanto con Milly y Django, la pareja de amigos ya habían buscado en todas partes, no encontraron nada, así que decidieron ir con Isabella y Phineas, pero Django escucho un ruido y dijo **—Milly escuchaste ese ruido, de donde provino—** a lo que Milly respondió **—proviene de la sala de emergencias, rápido quizá Buford y Adyson están en peligro— **

Ambos empezaron a correr a la sala de urgencias, una vez que llegaron, cada uno se posiciono a un lado de la puerta, estaban apunto de abrirla cuando escucharon a Buford y Adyson hablando, Adyson decía **—esto me doliendo, debes de ser mas gentil—** a lo que Buford contestó **— pensé que ya sabías de esto— **Adyson dijo **—claro que no idiota, tengo 10 años y soy una chica exploradora, no hacemos nada de esto ahí—** Buford dijo **—esta bien relájate, debes de tomar esta posición y así veras que entrara mas rápido, y sin que te duela—** Adyson contestó **—hay no me sigue doliendo, eres muy brusco—** a lo que Buford dijo **—es que, sigues poniendo tus manos y por eso te estas, lastimando deja enseñarte como, ya estas en posición ahí te va─ **

Solo se escucho un pequeño quejido de Adyson y Buford dijo** ─vez entro rápido y sin dolor, esto es maravilloso, eres buena para ser tu primera vez, bueno hay que terminar rápido, antes de que los chicos nos busquen, no me gustaría que nos vieran, lo que estamos haciendo—** Adyson dijo **—esta bien, entonces muévete rápido, seria la vergüenza de las exploradoras, si me vieran haciendo esto contigo—**

Milly y Django se sonrojaron mucho, sus mentes empezaron a pensar en muchas cosas indebidas y mejor salieron de ahí, no querían interrumpir lo que ese par, estaban haciendo y lo mas rápido posible llegaron donde estaban, Ferb y Gretchen, Milly dijo **—Gretchen, amiga estas bien—** Ferb contestó **—ella esta bien, la herida que tuvo en el primer nivel, ya la esta afectando en este nivel, debemos darnos prisa—** y Django dijo **—y Phineas e Isabella, en donde están—** Gretchen contesto con un poco de dificultad **—ellos deben de estar en el primer piso del hospital— **

Django dijo **—ok, vamos a buscarlos—** Ferb **─esta bien, por cierto no vieron a Buford y Adyson**— Milly y Django, se pusieron muy rojos como los tomates y dijo Milly con una voz, muy nerviosa **—ellos de seguro deben de estar en la sala de emergencias, buscando los explosivos, ya vendrán—** Ferb contesto **—oooookkk, pero ustedes dos, están bien, están bien rojos—** la pareja de amigos, contesto **—si estamos bien de maravilla, podemos irnos aparte Gretchen esta mal herida, no hay mucho tiempo—**

Gretchen y Ferb solo se quedaron viendo a la pareja de amigos, pero tenían razón así que buscaron a Phineas e Isabella, el cuarteto de amigos habían llegado al siguiente piso, pero no encontraron a Phineas e Isabella, pero si encontraron una puerta muy inusual, tenía contraseña y era de metal Ferb sonrió y dijo **—detrás de esta puerta, esta mi hermano estoy seguro, hay que volarla— **Ferb saco varias cargas de explosivo plástico, lo coloco y activo la puerto cayo de golpe, y en efecto en esa habitación esta otro Phineas durmiendo.

El cuarteto de amigos preparo todo para entrar al siguiente nivel, pero debían, buscar a Phineas e Isabella, así que Ferb fue a buscarlos y en una de las habitaciones cercanas vio a Phineas e Isabella que estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, y se estaban tocando, Ferb en lugar de sonrojarse se enojo, Isabella seguía perdiendo el control y se le estaba entregando a Phineas, simplemente tosió la pareja de amigos o amigonovios con derechos, se separaron y vieron que Ferb dijo **—encontré algo tortolos, vengan de inmediato—** Phineas e Isabella se separaron y fueron donde estaba Ferb, y los demás y el pelirrojo se sorprendieron a verse así mismo en una cama y dijo.

**—esto es imposible, otro yo, pensé que solo tenia un gemelo, ahora resulta que hay otro yo, seremos trillizos─ **cuando lo toco desapareció, quedando solo un Phineas** ─bien, todo esta hecho solo hay que esperar a Buford y Adyson─** en ese instante llegaron la pareja de amigos, pero despeinados, sudorosos y al parecer mal vestidos **—ustedes dos, en donde estaban—** dijo Ferb **—poniendo los explosivos, como no lo indicaron—** dijo Adyson **—y por que vienen, en ese estado— **dijo Isabella, la pareja de amigos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, pero Buford contesto **—bueno verán lo que pasa, es que...—** pero fue interrumpido por el gemido de dolor de Gretchen, Ferb dijo **—no hay tiempo, ya nos dirán después, así que ya saben el plan— **Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Milly y Django se pusieron las mascarillas presionaron el botón, quedando profundamente dormidos.

Fin del capítulo que les pareció este sí que fue un cap. Un poco fuera de lo común, que pasara en el siguiente nivel, Phineas estará ya en ese nivel completamente o tendrán que ir hasta el limbo, Isabella ya tendrá un hijo de nuestro protagonista, y podrá controlar sus deseos más reprimidos o se perderá en su pequeña fantasía, Adyson y Buford nos dirán que es lo que estaban haciendo en la sala de urgencias, Gretchen sobrevivirá o ira directo al limbo, Ferb podrá salvarlos a todos y no terminar loco por tanta incoherencia que ha visto, y sobre todo sabremos lo que Phineas le escribió a Isabella en ese mensaje de texto, para que la pequeña pelinegra siga luchando para rescatar a su ser amado debe ser muy importante, esto y muchas cosas más lo sabremos en el siguiente cap. del fic el mundo de los sueños

Bueno estoy contento porque rompí mi marca de reviews y eso es gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado un poco de tiempo extra para darme su pequeña pero muy valiosa opinión así que a contestar **la correspondencia:**

**Mariokinomoto 88: bueno bro. Gracias por tu review y si esa Holly sí que fue atrevida originalmente iba a poner a Isabella personificando a Candace imagínate la reacción de Phineas que su propia hermana lo haya besado y que tratara de seducirlo ja, ja, ja. No, no, no, eso si hubiera sido algo muy alocado y bueno lo que publico han sido buenas sugerencias que me has dado para que este fic cada día sea mejor y que a los demás les guste así que gracias bro. Y espero que este fic sea tu agrado saludos.**

**Espartano: auh, auh, auh ja, ja, ja buen nickname en fin bueno gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte un minutito extra en dejarme review, bueno espero que no te hayas terminado de comer las uñas al esperar este cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado y nuevamente gracias por dejarme review saludos.**

**SamBlueI3U: si así es amiga también soy un fan de la película el origen, por eso quise que este fic. Tuviera la esencia de esa película, pero con mis propias ideas locas, y ve lo que ha resultado en fin gracias por leer y bueno nos vemos en próximos cap. y buen capítulo del fic. AMOR SIN RECUERDOS espero el siguiente cap. saludos amiga.**

**Feellikeaplat antes conocida perritronic007 o antes conocida como agente I ja, ja, ja chica eso de cambiar nickname cada rato, sí que me saca de onda: bueno comadre, gracias por dejarme review y no te preocupes, el colegio siempre quita mucho tiempo, espero que hayas tenido muy buenas notas, bueno como vez estas parejas ya están yendo a un nivel cada vez más alto, y con este cap. Reafirmo lo que dices, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. y bueno espero paciente los caps. De tus fics. Saludos.**

**Les202: amiga, pensé que te habían secuestrado los ovnis o algo, así que bueno que das señales de vida, en fin esta historia es prácticamente phinbella pero todos se merecían un poco de amor aunque para otros resulte extraño en el caso de Adyson y Buford y bueno gracias por dejarme review. Y no te preocupes todos aquí somos gente muy importante que hacemos cosas importantes en la vida así que saludos amiga. **

**ViolettaPERRY: bueno amiga gracias por el review y por desearme suerte y bueno con este cap. creo que te dejo en más suspenso que bueno que das señales de vida ya que habrá cosas interesante más adelante y muchas sorpresas saludos y gracias.**

**Gphinbella93: bueno amigo gracias por dejarme review y bueno a esperar esos especiales de correr que viene y no te preocupes bro el colegio quita tiempo y espero que hayas tenido buena notas y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado y aún falta mucho por descubrir y esperare con ansias el cap. de revolution saludos.**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, para mis fieles fans que me han apoyado, con sus reviews capitulo a capitulo, les traigo a ustedes el tráiler de mi siguiente fic. Claro es la secuela del mundo de los sueños, este tráiler es una exclusiva que se enviara por PM (private messaging) originalmente iban a ser solo tres personas, pero aumento a seis ya que unos fans dieron señales de vida y los afortunados son:**

**SamBlueI3U**

**Feellikeaplat**

**Les202**

**ViolettaPERRY**

**Gphinbella93**

**Mariokinomoto88**

**Chicos gracias por creer en mí y ayudarme para que este fic. Sea de su agrado y he aquí la recompensa de su ayuda, bueno hay muchos más fans que se merecen este tráiler, pero hasta que no me den señales de vida, no se los enviare, si alguien más quiere ver este tráiler háganmelo saber por review o por PM y para el final de esta historia lo publicare para el deleite de todos.**

**Bueno eso es todo no se olviden de dejar reviews y que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado se despide de ustedes su humilde escritor.**

**Fhiserprice paz fuera. **


	11. chapter 9

Hola mis queridos lectores de fanfiction he vuelto de nuevo a traerles un nuevo episodio de esta loca historia así que no lo molesto mas y que disfruten del capitulo.

**Capitulo 9 tercer nivel: Sueño de Django.**

Todos despertaron en la cuidad de Paris, estaban sorprendidos menos Ferb **—Isabella que rayos, hiciste por que aqui en Paris, deberíamos estar en unas montañas, aquí estamos muy vulnerables—** Isabella contestó **—lo se Ferb, pero siento que puedo controlarlo, aun así el soñador es Django, este es su sueño— **Ferb no le quedó de otra mas que seguir con el plan **—bien, por cierto Gretchen, como estas—** a lo que la pequeña exploradora dijo **—estoy bien Ferb—** Ferb contestó **—bien, ahora donde vamos—** isabella contesto **—no lo se Ferb, quizá empecemos en donde vi a Phineas por primera vez, es por aqui— **

Los chicos siguieron a Isabella hasta la zona de construcción, donde Isabella encontró a phineas pero nada Ferb estaba muy frustrado, ya que Isabella no podía seguir con el plan y que no podría controlar el sueño, así que le dijo **—esta bien, aquí no hay nada Isabella, ahora donde vamos—** Isabella contesto **—al hotel donde se hospedaba Phineas, quizá ahí encontremos algo no esta muy lejos de aqui—**

Así que siguieron hasta donde se hospedaba el pelirrojo en el sueño, cuando llegaron no encontraron nada, ni una pista del pelirrojo Ferb dijo **—Isabella. Ya estoy harto de esto, no tenemos nada de Phineas, que vamos hacer—** Isabella contesto **—no lo se Ferb, solo queda un lugar y es donde me hospedaba, iremos haya—** pero fueron interrumpidos, cuando algo entro en la ventana, era una granada de humo, esta hizo una pequeña explosión y todo el humo que salió dejo a todos inconscientes.

Mientras tanto en el primer nivel de sueños, Ginger y Baljeet estaban listos para la batalla campal, pero por una extraña razón, las proyecciones de Phineas no podían llegar a la bóveda **—cielos por que tardan tanto los chicos ya solo faltan dos mililitros de la formula y de ahí a despertar—** decía Baljeet **—bueno yo coloque unas trampas, así nos darían un poco mas de tiempo para poner el suero tranquilamente—**

Decía Ginger **—cielos chica, eres genial—** decía Baljeet, Ginger se sonrojo y dijo **—gracias Baljeet, tu también eres un gran chico—** ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente se acercaban poco a poco sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse, pero en ese instante, la puerta de la bóveda exploto y varias proyecciones comenzaron a salir Ginger y Baljeet se separaron de golpe, tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar.

En el segundo nivel de sueños, el trió de amigos estaban muy aburridos, no había acción aparente, así que Buford y Adyson vigilaban el frente mientras que Holly, inyectaba el suero a los demás **—cielos nunca pensé, que esto sería muy aburrido—** decía Buford **—que prefieres esto o estar matando zombies, ellos casi nos matan, sin mencionar que las proyecciones del Phineas malo son policías, que quizá estén fuertemente armados—** decía Holly **—bueno yo prefería matar zombies—** decía Adyson **—que nunca se cansan de hacer este tipo de cosas— **decía Holly y ambos en unisolo dijeron **—no, claro que no— **

En ese instante se escucho un disparo, todos loa chicos se pusieron en alerta, buscaron, afuera del hospital y había un ejercito de policías, juntos con varios zombies y Holly dijo **—bueno querían acción, aquí la tienen—** el trió de amigos prepararon sus armas y desde las ventanas, comenzaron a disparar.

Mientras tanto en el tercer nivel de sueños, ya habían pasado unas horas, todos estaban encadenados de manos y estaban colgados, la primera en despertar fue Isabella **—que rayos paso, mis manos no las puedo mover, chicos despierten—** decía la pelinegra, uno por uno iban despertando, Ferb dijo **—que rayos paso, por que estamos encadenados, un momento Gretchen, estas bien—** la pequeña exploradora, ya tenia muy avanzada la herida se podía notar a través de su ropa, toda la sangre que iba perdiendo y con dificultad dijo **—estoy bien, no se preocupen, por mi—** Ferb estaba muy preocupado, tenían que salir rápido sino Gretchen, iba a morir.

Todos escucharon un ruido proveniente de una habitación, los chicos no sabían de que se trataba ya en la habitación que estaban ellos, estaba obscura y casi no se podía ver nada hasta, que entro una persona no se podía ver quien era hasta que prendió la luz, y pudieron ver que se trataba de Phineas, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Django dijo **—de que se trata esto, Phineas por que nos tienes de esta forma—** el pelirrojo contesto **—es simple, no voy a permitir que el despierte, primero los mato y luego buscare a mi otro yo, para asesinarlo por cierto quiero darle las gracias por juntar todas sus personalidades, ahora mi trabajo va a ser mas fácil—** Isabella dijo **—no te saldrás con la tuya—**

El pelirrojo malo dijo **—amorcito ya lo hice, ya no hay mas personalidades de mi y en algún punto de esta cuidad, debe estar nuestro querido amigo Phineas y en cuanto lo encuentre, morirá y yo despertare y verán a un nuevo Phineas—** Gretchen con dificultad dijo **—Phineas es un gran chico, pero tu eres un hijo de la aaaahhh—** no término de decir la frase, por que la herida le dolía mas a cada minuto, el pelirrojo saco un revolver de alto calibre y dijo **—quien va a morir primero tu, (señalando a Django) o quizá tu, (señalando a Gretchen) ya se quien tu—**

Señalando a Isabella, preparo su arma y disparo la bala iba directamente a la frente de Isabella, todo iba en camara lenta Isabella cerro los ojos y se preparo a recibir el impacto, pero de la ventana que había en el cuarto entro otra bala, chocando con la otra evitando que Isabella tuviera una terrible muerte, el pelirrojo malo se alerto y dijo **—que demonios—** y de la ventana entraron unos pequeños dardos, que le dieron en las cadenas de los chicos sin que el phineas malo se diera cuenta y de un solo golpe y rompiendo completamente la ventana entro phineas y dijo.

—**hola, que están haciendo—** el pelirrojo malo, al ver a su contraparte buena, no lo pensó dos veces y disparo contra su otro yo, el pelirrojo saco un cuchillo de combate, haciendo que la bala chocara en el cuchillo y no contra el, en ese instante el pelirrojo bueno corrió hacia su contraparte mala, el pelirrojo malo saco su cuchillo igual, se volvió una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo los dardos explotaron haciendo que todos se liberaran, el pelirrojo bueno dijo **—váyanse, luego los alcanzo—** Isabella dijo **—pero Phineas—** el pelirrojo dijo **—lárguense ya— **

En eso Ferb tomo a isabella de la mano y la lanzo hacia la ventana, haciendo que esta cayera al vacío, acto seguido Django y Milly hicieron lo mismo, Ferb cargo a Gretchen y estaba apunto de aventarse cuando dijo **—hermano, no te tardes—** en eso salto hacia el vacío, todos iban cayendo hasta que su caída fue amortiguada, por un camión de almohadas que curiosamente estaba estacionado estratégicamente en ese punto, los chicos bajaron y se fueron inmediatamente de ese lugar a ponerse a salvo, mientras tanto con los dos Phineas ambos estaban a una lucha intensa, no había tregua alguna sus cuchillos chocaban entre si sacando chispas el pelirrojo malo dijo.

—**vaya pensaba buscarte, pero me ahorraste mucho trabajo—** dio unos pasos hacia adelante, tratando de apuñalar a su contraparte buena, este dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el cuchillo, el pelirrojo bueno dio un paso hacia adelante, tratando hacer lo mismo que su contraparte malvada pero este esquivo el cuchillo y el Phineas bueno dijo **—solo soy una distracción, aunque muera aqui tu no saldrás— **

El pelirrojo malo se sorprendió un poco y bajo la guardia un momento y dijo **—que rayos, estas diciendo—** el pelirrojo bueno sonrió sarcásticamente y con su pie lanzó una silla hacia su contraparte malvada, este con sus manos hizo a un lado la silla, pero lo que vio fue a su contra parte buena, muy cerca de el apuntó de apuñarlo, el Phineas malo dio medio giro y uso su cuchillo como protección, el choque te estas armas letales, provoco que salieran mas chispas, el pelirrojo bueno quedo cerca de la ventana, mientras su contraparte mala, cerca de la puerta y el Phineas bueno dijo **—nunca encontrarás, al verdadero Phineas— **

El Phineas bueno, saco una bomba de humo y aventó al suelo y de ahí el pelirrojo, se aventó hacia vacío, sino antes lanzar su cuchillo hacia el Phineas malo, este al ver que la filosa arma venia hacia el, agarro su cuchillo y de un solo movimiento hizo aun lado el cuchillo de su rival, pero lo que no sabia que ese humo era explosivo, que al contacto con las chispas todo el cuarto exploto. El Phineas bueno al ver su obra hecha, cayo al camión de almohadas y salió rápido de ahí en busca de sus amigos, en otro punto de la cuidad los chicos estaban caminando en busca de un lugar seguro, Isabella pudo ver el hotel donde se había hospedado en el sueño con Phineas y dijo **—chicos por fin, en este hotel me hospede en mi sueño junto con Phineas, vengan rápido— **

Todos siguieron a la pelinegra hasta que llegaron al hotel, una vez dentro del edificio, llegaron a la habitación, Ferb se fue a la recámara puso a Gret en la cama, Ferb pudo notar que Gretchen ya estaba gravemente herida, Ferb estaba muy preocupado inclusive soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, Gret lo tomó de la cara y le dijo **—voy a estar bien—** el peliverde fingió una sonrisa, pero la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, estaba preocupado frustrado y se estaba volviendo loco a ver tanta incoherencia, pero debía controlarse ya que el debía cuidar de todos y este era el último nivel en donde estarían, así que todos se sentaron a descansar, un poco hasta oyeron que alguien llamo a la puerta, todos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron alerta y la que fue abrir la puerta fue Isabella, para fortuna de todos era Phineas, una vez que paso dijo.

—**todos están bien—** Isabella dijo **—si estamos bien, gracias por salvarnos—** la pelinegra abrazo al pelirrojo, todos estaban respirando tranquilamente, al fin esta pesadilla había acabado Phineas ya estaba a su lado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para despertar, todo regresara a la normalidad, pero el pelirrojo dijo **—chicos esto aun no acaba, no soy el verdadero Phineas, solo soy una proyección de Isabella, soy el guardián de los sueños de Isabella—** todos se sorprendieron y se acercaron, Django dijo **—como que eres el guardián de Isabella—** el pelirrojo dijo **—si así es, yo cuidó de los sueños de Isabella, para que no tenga pesadillas—** Isabella dijo **—entonces, sabes en donde esta el Phineas real—** el pelirrojo dijo **—la verdad no, pero este es tu sueño, deberías saberlo Isabella— **

Ferb ya estaba con los demás y contesto **—básicamente este es el sueño de Django, Isabella utilizo su propio sueño, como escenario para buscar a Phineas, así sería mas fácil y estaría familiarizada con este sueño, no es así amiga—** Isabella respondió **—así es, lo resolviste rápido Ferb—** Milly dijo **—bien que esperamos, vamos a buscar a Phineas—** Django dijo **—si pero primero, hay que descansar—** los chicos despues de descansar, unos cuantos minutos estaban a punto de salir, pero Django dijo **—un momento se que este nivel es el último, pero de igual manera tenemos que encontrar la manera de buscar una forma de despertar, sin mencionar que hay que buscar, el suero de adrenalina—** Ferb pensó y dijo **—esto esta en las manos de Isabella, ya que esta proyección es suya— **

La pelinegra estaba cuidando a su amiga, que cada vez se ponía mas grave, Isabella se le salieron unas lágrimas, su mejor amiga, su segunda al mando, no podría sobrevivir a este mundo, Gretchen poso su mano en la mejilla de su amiga, y dijo **—no te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si Ferb, estaría en la misma situación que Phineas—** Isabella dijo **—pero Gret, por mi culpa estas en este estado, solo pensé en mi y Phineas, no pensé en los demás me deje llevar por mis emociones lo único que quería era salvarlo, pero a cambio de eso voy a perderte—** Gretchen solo sonrió, y con dificultad dijo **—ese es el verdadero amor, amiga solo dile a Ferb que lo amo— **

Isabella abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte, cuando se separaron Gretchen ya había perdido la vida, Isabella desesperada comenzó a sacudirla y a gritarle, los demás al escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra llegaron a la habitación, donde estaban el par de amigas, Phineas agarro a Isabella y la separo de inmediato, Ferb se acerco le tomo el pulso pero su mirada lo decía y simplemente dijo **—ha muerto—** Milly comenzó a llorar Django la abrazo para tratar de consolarla Ferb abrazo a Gret y dijo **—hare lo que sea para salvarte, solo resiste Gret—**

Ferb se levanto y dijo en tono molesto **—será mejor que tengas un plan Shapiro, por que se lo debemos a Gret, hay que salvarla—** Isabella miro a Ferb con enojo y dijo **—tengo todo bajo control Fletcher, iremos a la torre Eiffel, ahí fue donde acabo mi sueño con Phineas—** Ferb miro con mucho enojo a Isabella, ya estaba harto de que todo era en relación de su hermano, Isabella lo noto y dijo **—pasa algo, Fletcher—** Ferb estallo en cólera y dijo **—tu y tus sueños de fantasía, ya me tienen harto por tu culpa Gretchen, esta muerta y no hay nada que hacer—** Isabella miro a Ferb estaba igual de enojada que Ferb y dijo **—tu crees que no lo se Fletcher, es mi mejor amiga era como mi hermana para mi, así que no me vengas con tus tonterías de reproches, vamos a salir de aqui tengo un plan pero primero necesito al Phineas real, por que tu ya perdiste la tranquilidad que te caracteriza que débil eres—**

Ferb ya no lo aguanto mas así que fue hacia ella a propinarle un golpe, pero Isabella lo esquivo, Isabella iba hacer lo mismo pero Ferb se hizo un lado evitando el golpe de Isabella, se desequilibro y Ferb aprovechó ese momento para darle el golpe pero Phineas lo detuvo desviando el puño de Ferb en ese instante, Phineas le soltó un golpe a Ferb, pero este fue tan fuerte que Ferb salió disparado impactando violentamente a una de las paredes de la habitación, Phineas dio media vuelta tomó del brazo a Isabella y dando otro medio giro aventando a Isabella violentamente donde estaba Ferb, cuando Ferb e Isabella se estaban recuperando fueron sorprendidos por Phineas, que les tenía amagados por un cuchillo en la yugular y dijo.

—**que les pasa a ustedes dos, deberían trabajar en equipo, al verdadero Phineas y Gretchen, no les gustaría verlos pelear de esa forma, así que cálmense y contrólense—** Phineas Quito los cuchillos se levantó y extendió la manos, Ferb e Isabella se miraron uno al otro y se tomaron de las manos de Phineas y este los levantó Ferb dijo **—lo siento Isabella, me deje llevar, no pensé que igual Gretchen, era tu mejor amiga de verdad perdóname—** la pelinegra solo lo abrazo y le dijo **—no hay nada que perdonar, se que te importa mucho Gret y estabas en tu derecho de actuar así— **

Ambos se separaron y la proyección de Phineas, solo los miraba y dijo** —bien vamos a la torre Eiffel, mientras peleaban Django y Milly se adelantaron, así que ya nos deben de esperar ahí, así que no hay tiempo que perder —** los dos amigos solo asintieron y se marcharon claro Ferb cargo el cuerpo inerte de Gretchen, en el transcurso hacia la torre Eiffel Isabella recibió una llamada por radio de Milly y esta dijo **—Isabella estamos en la torre Eiffel, Django encontró los sueros de adrenalina y explosivos, aparte creo que sabemos donde esta el verdadero Phineas, pero no podemos entrar, hay muchas proyecciones vigilando el lugar—** Isabella dijo **—entendido amiga, vamos hacia haya—** Django dijo **—aparte creo que se la forma de traer a Gretchen de vuelta, se los diré tan pronto que lleguen— **

Esa noticia alegro mucho a Ferb e Isabella y se apresuraron por fortuna, esta vez no había proyecciones que los persiguieran y con facilidad llegaron a la torre Eiffel, pero había una fiesta de gala y los chicos no podían entrar con su ropa normal, así que lo mas rápido posible se cambiaron de gala, Isabella traía su vestido de noche y la proyección de Phineas el traje que cuando estuvieron en el sueño de Isabella, Ferb traía un traje completamente negro y Gretchen traía un vestido completamente blanco, todos entraron a torre Eiffel en la parte mas alta, los chicos pudieron ver a Milly y Django, ellos se acercaron e Isabella dijo **—en donde tienen a Phineas— **Milly respondió.

—**en esa habitación, supuestamente ahí entran los mas adinerados, por eso esta bien resguardada por proyecciones y los todos los invitados hemos notado, que todos portan armas, va ser una carnicería esto—** el pelirrojo dijo **—tengo un mejor plan—** de la nada saco unas mascarillas de gas, se las dio a cada uno y dijo **—pónganselas y no se muevan de aqui—** el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar y de la nada saco un lanzagranadas y comenzó a disparar impactando en algunas proyecciones, de las granadas salió humo que hizo que todos los que estaban en la habitación quedarán inconscientes.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, todos se quitaron las mascaras y entraron a la habitación, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió mucho, en efecto habían encontrado a Phineas pero estaba dormido, Ferb dijo **—otro Phineas dormido, acaso esto no va a terminar—** Isabella respondió **—no Ferb este es la última pieza del rompe cabezas, Phineas esta en el limbo—** en instante Django dijo **—si al igual que Gretchen—** Ferb respondió **—como que Gretchen esta en el limbo—** Milly respondió **—bueno Isabella, nos había dicho que si moríamos aquí, nunca mas despertaríamos e iríamos directo al limbo, entonces Phineas y Gretchen están en ese lugar—** Isabella recordó lo que les había dicho y dijo **—tienen razón Milly, Gretchen esta en el limbo al igual que Phineas, aun hay esperanza para ambos, Ferb creo que esto nos toca a nosotros— **mientras que todos hablaban sobre limbo, el pelirrojo se le queda viendo a su otro yo y pensaba.

—**con que este es el Phineas real, nunca imagine ver a la persona que mi protegida esta enamorada—** el pelirrojo toco al otro pelirrojo, quedando solo uno, el que estaba dormido todos quedaron sorprendidos, por que era una parte del Phineas real e Isabella dijo **—yo sabia que era el Phineas real o una personalidad de el, en el segundo nivel mientras nos besábamos, le decía que tenia que cuidarme en otro nivel, por eso en este pensó que era el guardián de mis sueños, no hay tiempo que perder Milly, Django cuiden bien de nosotros, Ferb estas listo—** Ferb solo asintió se pusieron las mascarillas y presionaron el botón y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin del capitulo y bien que les pareció este capitulo, que pasara con Ferb e Isabella, podrán salvar a Phineas y Gretchen o terminaran peleando otra vez y al fin lo que muchos esperaban en el siguiente cap. Sabremos lo que le dijo Phineas a Isabella a través de ese mensaje de texto así que atentos mis queridos lectores.

**Correspondencia: **

**Guest: bueno espero que este cap. te haya gustado mucho, saludos.**

**SamBlueI3U: jajajaja si al parecer si se paso de la raya, pero eso lo sabremos en próximos episodios, amiga así que espero que hayas disfrutado este cap. Y bueno tus preguntas ya te las había contestado por mp. Saludos.**

**Feellikeaplat: si esa Isabella no sabremos que pasa por su mente aun, pero solo tiene un objetivo salvar a Phineas y que le diga lo que le escribió en el mensaje de texto es cierto. Y ese Buford si enserio que tanto hicieron habrán hecho en sala de urgencias bueno espero que este cap. te haya gustado. Saludos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: gracias bro. Y si cuando escribí lo de Buford y Adyson, me causo mucha gracia y más con lo de Ferb y Gretchen, ese Ferb quien se imaginaria, tan calladito y viendo, viendo, ya sabes no necesito explicarlo, gracias y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado, y bueno que te tal te pareció el tráiler de mi próximo fic. Espero que igual te haya gustado, saludos bro.**

**Les202: amiga que bueno que te haya gustado el tráiler de mi siguiente fic. Y bueno no seas impaciente en el próximo capitulo cap. Ya sabremos por fin, que dice ese mensajito y huy una pequeña tormenta, si me lo imagino no se de que parte de México eres amiga yo soy de la capital Hidalguense y aquí en la bella airosa, estuvo buena la lluvia, creo que por eso termine este cap. Rápido, así que espero que te siga gustando esta historia loca y gracias por seguir esta historia mi fiel fan je, je, je ahora yo fui el dramático bueno saludos y espero que pronto subas cap. de tu historia.**

**Bueno esos son los reviews del cap. anterior gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y siguen esta historia estoy muy cerca de los 50 reviews sinceramente gracias y bueno eso es todo mis queridos lectores recuerden dejen reviews ayúdenme a llegar a los 50 reviews y hasta la próxima **

**Fhiserprice fuera paz.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola a todos mis queridos lectores de fanfiction de vuelta su amigo Fhiserprice a traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia una disculpa se me tarde en subirlo, el trabajo me ha consumido por completo, pero tuve un ratito libre y termine este cap. Y bueno este es un capitulo especial que, casi estoy seguro que todos esperaban o al menos la mayoría, en este episodio, por fin sabremos que le dijo Phineas a Isabella en ese mensaje de texto. Así que no los aburro mas que disfruten del capitulo.**

**Capitulo 10 cuarto nivel; la Danville perfecta.**

Ferb e Isabella se encontraban caminado en la cuidad de Danville, les parecía maravilloso era un mundo que ellos les gustaría vivir, Isabella dijo **—este es el sueño de Phineas, el nos quería mostrar este mundo, vaya es magnifico—** Ferb solo levanto el pulgar, siguieron caminando todo era muy tranquilo, por primera vez en los niveles se podía respirar tranquilidad, los chicos seguían caminando hasta que llegaron al ayuntamiento de la cuidad, se miraron mutuamente y Ferb dijo **—estas lista—** Isabella dijo **—si, es hora de la verdad—**

mientras tanto en la vida real, Katie abrazaba a Gret que estaba en un coma profundo, Irving la separo y dijo **—confió en los chicos, ellos sabrán que hacer, ellos rescataran a Phineas y a Gretchen solo hay que seguir con el plan, sigue poniendo el suero se adrenalina—** Katie se limpio las lágrimas y siguió poniendo el suero, sino antes abrazar a Irving **—gracias, eres un buen chico Irving, pero necesito entrar quiero ayudar—** Irving contestó **—lo siento Katie, pero ya es muy arriesgado solo podrías llegar al primer nivel, con un sedante normal por si llegaras a morir despertarías al instante, no quiero arriesgarte— **

Katie se sonrojo y abrazo a Irving **—Ho Irving, realmente te importo—** Irving se sonrojo, aunque Katie ya había abrazado a Irving pero por alguna extraña razón este abrazo sentía diferente a los demás era muy cálido y sentía algo en su pecho, que le gusto mucho y le correspondió el abrazo a Katie, el chico de lentes, preparo a Katie, para que entrara al acción y dijo **—bien Katie tu entraras al primer nivel, ayudaras a Baljeet y a Ginger, solo cuídate mucho— **Katie escuchaba bien y atenta lo que decía Irving y dijo **—esta bien Irving, ya solo falta un mililitro del suero, tendrás que ponerlo deséame suerte—** en ese instante Katie le dio un beso en los labios a Irving, aunque fue corto pero para ambos fue eterno, se separaron y Katie presiono el botón quedando dormida, Irving solo pudo decir **—suerte Katie—**

En el primer nivel de sueños, Ginger lloraba abrazando a Gretchen, mientras Baljeet seguía disparando a las proyecciones enemigas, eran demasiados para el y dijo **—Ginger, podrías ayudarme, no puedes hacer nada por Gretchen, todo esta en manos de Isabella y Ferb—** la pequeña nipona no hacia caso alguno, ella seguía abrazando a su amiga, Baljeet no podía hacer nada mas que seguir, protegiendo a todos pero una de las proyecciones disparo donde estaba Ginger, el chico hindú corrió donde estaba Ginger, evitando que los disparos impactaran contra Ginger y contra el, después de protegerse Baljeet dijo.

**—Ginger, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada?—** Ginger estaba paralizada de miedo y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar a Baljeet, el hindú hizo lo mismo y la beso en los labios, algo que Ginger la sorprendió mucho, pero le siguió el beso, haciendo que la pequeña nipona se tranquilizara al momento y reaccionara en si de nuevo, una vez que se separaron, Ginger dijo **—gracias Baljeet, eres genial un momento, ya no escucho los disparos— **Baljeet dijo **—tienes razón, que habrá pasado— **

Los dos chicos se asomaron cautelosamente y pudieron ver que, todas las proyecciones estaban tiradas al suelo, solo se podía ver una persona de espaldas, la pareja de "amigos" sacaron sus armas y apuntaron, hacia esa persona **— ¿quien eres? ¿Identifícate?—** decía Ginger **—tranquilos chicos solo quería dejar a los tortolos que tuvieran su momento a solas—** Ginger reconoció la voz de inmediato y dijo **—Katie en serio eres tu—** Katie respondió **—si así es, soy yo—** ambas amigas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar, Ginger dijo **—amiga Gret esta, esta...—** pero Katie la interrumpió **—si lose ella esta en el limbo, no hay nada que hacer— **

Baljeet se acerco y abrazo a ambas y dijo **─se que todo estará bien, hay que confiar en los demás, quizá tengan un plan para traer a Gretchen, sana y salva solo espero que todo este bien y que los demás estén bien—** mientras el trió de amigos, veían a los demás dormidos.

mientras tanto en el segundo nivel de sueños, Holly y Adyson disparaban a diestra y siniestra, la ira les había llenado por completo, su amiga su segunda al mando, había fallecido y querían venganza **—chicas tranquilas, no están pensando con cordura, solo están desperdiciando balas—** decía Buford **—no me importa, ha muerto una gran amiga y nos vengaremos por ella, mueran malditos zombies—** decía Adyson **—mueran, malditos policías—** decía Holly, Buford estaba sorprendido no tanto por Adyson, sino por Holly nunca había la pequeña exploradora, actuar de esa manera **—Buford nos ayudarás o te quedarás ahí parado—** decía Holly, Buford entro en acción **—rayos ahora son muchos, han acabado con los militares de que estaban en la planta baja, no tardaran mucho en entrar al hospital— **decía Buford.

Pero en un momento de distracción del bravucón uno de los policías logro dispararle en su hombro, cayendo pesadamente al suelo **—Buford, cariño nooo—** decía Adyson **—rayos esto duele, un montón chicas continúen, mientras busco algo para curarme esta herida, Holly inyecta lo que queda del suero—** Holly dejo su arma y lo mas rápido posible, inyecto lo que quedó del suero y de nuevo entro ala acción.

**—Holly, lanzagranadas—** decía Adyson, ambas chicas sacaron sus lanzagranadas y comenzaron a disparar, todo era explosiones y cadáveres saliendo por todos lados mientras, las chicas disparaban a diestra y siniestra, Buford buscaba algo para curarse, no se podía moverse muy bien, hasta que encontró algo que le parecía muy extraño, pero podía curarlo **—que raro una hierba verde, que debo hacer con ella, mmmm ya se—** en eso Buford molió la hierba, saco un papel y preparo todo y en eso Adyson volteo y vio a Buford y dijo.

**—Buford, ¿que estas haciendo?—** Buford dijo **—¿Qué? acaso no puedo ponerme esto en mi hombro—** Adyson dijo **─pensé que tu bueno, lo ibas a fumar—** Buford dijo, algo sorprendido **—se puede, hacer eso— **Adyson dijo **—mmmm, creo que si—** Buford preparo todo y comenzó a fumar, esa sustancia verde, de inmediato comenzó a recuperarse y sus fuerzas volvieron. Y entro de nuevo a la acción y dijo **—chicas sigan disparando, yo hare una barricada para que los zombies, no entren solo espero, que los demás estén bien— **

Mientras tanto en el tercer nivel de sueños, Milly y Django estaban inyectando el suero a los demás, Milly dijo **—crees que todos estén bien—** Django dijo **—si Isabella y Ferb, se encargaran de todo—** Django había tomado de algún lugar un cuaderno y un lápiz y comenzaba a dibujar, mientras Milly se ponía a bailar, hasta que noto que Django, estaba dibujando algo y dijo **—que dibujas, Django—** Django, se sonrojo y dijo **—nada Milly—** a Milly le entro mas la curiosidad y dijo **—enséñame y yo, te enseño a bailar, igual es una forma de arte—** Django dijo **—yo se bailar y muy bien Milly, y no creo que el baile, sea un a forma de arte—** Milly dijo **—así, demuéstramelo—**

En ese instante todas las proyecciones comenzaron a despertarse e iban a sacar sus armas, pero estas no estaban Django y Milly los habían desarmados, ya que sabían que solo estaban inconscientes, y que en cualquier momento despertarían, en eso Milly activo la música y era una canción de tango, y dijo **—quiero ver que tan bueno, eres bailando—** Django tomo a Milly por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar, mientras las proyecciones comenzaban a atacar, ellos se defendían haciendo que los pases de baile, golpearan a las proyecciones enemigas.

Django tomo una rosa y se paso por todo el cuerpo de Milly, la pequeña exploradora se sentía seducida por como Django, bailaba con ella y seguían bailando, las proyecciones caían uno a uno, ante el baile de este par de "amigos", una vez que término la música Milly tomo a Django y lo beso aunque fue corto, pero para ellos fue eterno y muy cálido, una que se separaron notaron que las proyecciones estaban en el suelo, ambos se sonrojaron ya que se dejaron llevar por su amor y por que no también por su deseo, Django tomo su cuaderno y se lo dio a Milly, al ver lo que dibujo se sonrojo, ya que era ella en una pose de baile, y Milly dijo **—Django es hermoso, gracias—** Django sonrojado no dijo nada, Milly noto esto así que, lo abrazo y Django simplemente dijo **—espero, que todos estén bien—**

Mientras tanto en el cuarto nivel de sueño, Isabella y Ferb habían tomado el ascensor hacia el último piso del edificio, una vez que llegaron entraron, el último piso la alcaldía se podía ver a Phineas pero estaba acompañado de dos proyecciones, claro de las proyecciones de Ferb e Isabella **—chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?—** preguntaba el pelirrojo **—Phineas somos nosotros, Isabella y Ferb, los reales ellos solo son las proyecciones, de tu sueño—** mientras la proyección de Isabella dijo **—no les hagas caso, nosotros somos los reales, ellos no lo son—** el pelirrojo se levanto de donde estaba y pregunto **— ¿esto es un sueño? —** el Ferb real contesto **—si así es hermano, por favor recapacita—**

Mientras la proyección de Ferb decía **—este es el mundo real, no hagas caso—** las dos proyecciones empezaron a pelear contra Ferb e Isabella, contra la proyecciones de Isabella y Ferb, era un combate feroz entre los cuatros, mientras ellos peleaban, Phineas observaba toda la cuidad de Danville, preguntándose, si esto era un sueño o no, para el todo esto era muy real, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un fuerte grito, la proyección de Ferb había tomado del cuello a Isabella y la estaba ahorcando.

Phineas aunque dudo, si era cierto que soñaba o no, corrió hacia la proyección de Ferb y le soltó fuerte golpe en la cara, cayendo este pesadamente al suelo, Isabella estaba hincada, Phineas agarro la pelinegra de las manos y se le quedo mirando y dijo **—Perdón pero esto para mi, es la vida real Isabella—** la pelinegra lo miro fijamente, para ella era ahora y nunca pero fue interrumpida cuando la proyección de si misma, que se le aventó encima pero Ferb, agarro la proyección de Isabella, por los cabellos y la aventó hacia un escritorio y dijo.

**—tu vas contra mi bombón, si quieres hacerle daño a mi futura cuñada, primero deberás pasar contra mi, esto es por ti Gret—** la proyección de Isabella, se levanto y simplemente dijo **—acepto, el reto—** en ese instante saco un cuchillo y se puso en posición de combate, Ferb hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a pelear, mientras Isabella se levanto y se dirigió hacia Phineas y dijo **_—Phineas esto es un sueño, es tu sueño, he atravesado por muchas cosas, solo por ti, tu me dijiste, que para que soñar con los angelitos, si puedo soñar contigo, pero para que soñar contigo, si tu eres real, tu mirada, tus ojos, tu bella sonrisa, todo de ti es la esencia de mis sueños, un sueño que se ha hecho realidad, Phineas tu eres mi realidad y he venido por ti—_**

en ese instante, Phineas se quedo paralizado y dijo **—eso yo se lo escribí a Isabella, en un mensaje de texto, cuando tuvimos el mismo sueño, ¿Isabella eres tu realmente?—** en ese instante, el pelirrojo recordó todo y le dio un gran abrazo a la pelinegra, Isabella correspondió el abrazo, una vez que se separaron, Phineas dijo **—con que esto, es un sueño he—** Isabella dijo **—si así es—** en eso Ferb, seguía peleando contra la proyección de Isabella, cuando Ferb esquivo uno de los golpes de la proyección de Isabella, Ferb le soltó un golpe y tomo a la proyección de Isabella, por el brazo y la ventó hacia la ventana, cayendo la proyección de Isabella hacia al vacío, Ferb sonrió, su acción le trajo mucha satisfacción, Isabella lo noto y dijo

**—huuuuu ni te atrevas a pensarlo Ferb, lo que le hiciste a mi proyección fue... te quisiste vengar de lo que ha pasado, verdad—** Ferb sonrió mas, lo que había dicho Isabella era cierto, entonces Isabella tomo la proyección de Ferb y le soltó un golpe en el estomago, seguido de un patada en la cara y de dando medio giro y con todas sus fuerzas le soltó un golpe en la cara, que la proyección de Ferb, salió disparado por la ventana, cayendo al vacío, Ferb al ver lo había hecho la pequeña pelinegra, se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, esa era la respuesta de pasaría si se atrevía a tocarla.

**—creo que ustedes dos, no se han llevado bien en este sueño, bueno hablaremos de eso después, que tan profundo estamos chicos—** decía Phineas **—cuatro niveles de sueño, pero Gretchen debe de estar aquí, hay que encontrarla—** decía Ferb **—ella murió en el tercer nivel, así que debe de estar en este nivel, hay que buscarla—** decía Isabella.

Phineas, pensó por un momento y dijo **—no, ustedes ya no pueden hacer mas, este nivel es la entrada al limbo, es la orilla de mi subconsciente, soy el único que puede ir al limbo—** Isabella dijo **—pero, Phineas—** Ferb dijo **—hermano, por favor—** Phineas estaba decidido, y dijo **—lo siento chicos, no voy a arriesgarlos─** en eso Phineas se acerco a un pequeños escritorio y saco unos pequeños radios, se los dio a Isabella y Ferb y dijo el pelirrojo **—con estos radios tendrán contacto con los demás, en todos los niveles tienen que dar la orden, ya es hora de despertar, yo iré por Gret ambos estaremos bien, se los prometo—** Isabella activó la radio.

mientras en el primer nivel, en una de las cajas fuertes, se abrió de pronto alertando al trió de amigos, los chicos tomaron los radios y comenzaron a escuchar algo, en el segundo nivel de4 sueño, los chicos seguían defendiéndose del ataque zombi, cuando uno de los cuadros de la habitación, cayo esto alerto al trió de amigos, que voltearon a ver que ahí habían unos radios los tomaron y se escuchaba un pequeño ruido, en el tercer nivel lo Django y Milly platicaban tranquilamente, aunque ellos eran amigos se estaban conociendo mejor, para que en un tiempo después, dieran el siguiente paso, su platica fue interrumpida cuando se escucho un ruido en una de las mesas, habían unos radios algo que les extraño ya que no los habían visto antes, los tomaron y escucharon la voz de alguien muy conocido.

En el cuarto nivel, Isabella hablo **—chicos, me oyen—** en un momento todos, respondieron **—fuerte y claro, Isabella—** Isabella dijo **—no hay tiempo de explicaciones, es hora de despertar bien, a mi orden detonaran las bombas, listos… ahora—** todos los chicos activaron las bombas, todo era una gran explosión, en cada uno de los niveles, al parecer todo iba muy lentamente, en cada una de las explosiones, Baljeet abrazo a Ginger, mientras Katie agarraba la mano de su amiga, los demás caían pesadamente al suelo, en el segundo nivel Buford tomo a Adyson y a Holly de las manos, mientras los demás igualmente caían hacia el vacío, en el tercer nivel Django y Milly se abrazaron mientras veían como todo se destruida y caían al vacío, pero lo que les extraño mas es que los cuerpos de Phineas y Gretchen, no caían junto con los demás.

En el cuarto nivel, todo comenzaba a destruirse la cuidad, la Danville perfecta, parecía que estuviera bajo ataque, caigan grandes bombas, por todos lados, Phineas dijo **—no hay tiempo, si mis cálculos no me fallan, utilizaron epinefrina, un suero de adrenalina cuando despierten deben inyectarme doble dosis de ese suero y a Gretchen una dosis extra—** Ferb dijo **—eso es muy arriesgado, pueden morir los dos realmente—** el pelirrojo contestó **—no se preocupen estaremos bien, traeré a Gret de vuelta—** en ese instante, los tres se abrazaron y Phineas dijo **—bien, es hora salten—**

pero no pudieron ya que una bomba cayó en medio del edificio, sacando a Isabella y Ferb por un lado mientras salía del otro lado Phineas, el pelirrojo al ver lo que estaba pasado solo dijo **—creo que este es un DÉJÀ VU, de mi sueño, bien es hora de entrar al limbo—** mientras tanto todos despertaban del sueño, excepto dos personas Phineas y Gretchen, Irving dijo **—todos están bien, pero que ha pasado con Phineas y Gretchen—** Isabella dijo **—Phineas, fue por Gretchen al limbo—** Isabella tomo los sueros de adrenalina, y se los inyecto a Phineas y Gretchen y solo dijo **—no tardes Phineas, trae a Gretchen de vuelta, que aquí los estoy esperando—** enseguida le dio un beso, en la frente de Phineas.

Fin del capitulo y bien que les pareció bueno con respecto a lo de Buford que fumaba esa hierba verde, no piensen mal no es droga, bueno en realidad quien sabe si lo sea, soy fanático de la saga de resident evil, desde sus inicios hasta los últimos juegos y algo que siempre me llamo la atención era como se ocupada la hierba verde, por eso quise agregar ese toque extraño, y bien supimos lo que le dijo Phineas a Isabella, por ese mensaje de texto, aunque me costo un poco de trabajo esta parte, después de tanto pensar solo quise poner esas líneas, simples, sencillas pero muy significativas, para nuestra querida amiga Isabella, espero que no se hayan decepcionado, quizá a lo mejor esperaban algo grande, pero como un ex-estudiante de poesía a veces no es necesario escribir, mas de mil palabras para decir algo lindo a la persona que quieras, no lo creen mis queridos lectores.

**Bueno ahora a correspondencia:**

**Feellikeaplat: bueno comadre, gracias por tu review que tal te pareció el episodio, espero que te haya gustado lo que le escribió Phineas a Isabella bueno saludos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: hooo si amigo igual me pondría de esa forma si mis amigos se pelearan de esa forma, y si veremos si Phineas, pueda sacarla a Gret del limbo o se quedaran ahí, para siempre saludos amigo.**

**SamBlueI3U: wow que bueno que haya captado la atención de nuevo amiga, y si quería dar ese toque dramático al phinbella y fergret, espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado y enserio van a pasar la película del origen en el 5, cielos creo que el trabajo me ha dejado desconectado de muchas cosas, por si no lo sabias amiga también soy mexicano, saludos amiga.**

**ViolettaPERRY: amiga aquí esta el capitulo que tanto habías esperado, espero que te haya gustado y bueno gracias a ti por actualizar tu historia y una nueva y muy buena historia, bueno saludos amiga.**

**LES202: hooo si y aquí el nuevo episodio de esta loca historia, bueno amiga que mal que esa tormenta no te haya dejado de terminar tu fic. Eso me entristece, bueno claro con mucho gusto te ayudo, mándame un mp de lo que necesitas y yo encantado de ayudarte, y no creo que tenga madera de buen escritor, aun sigo siendo un novato, ante esto de la escritura, que espero mejorar con el tiempo saludos Les. **

**Bueno eso es todo mis queridos lectores los espero en el próximo capitulo quizá ya el penúltimo de esta loca historia recuerden dejen reviews y nos vemos para la próxima. Se despide su amigo y camarada.**

**Fhiserprice fuera paz. **


	13. Chapter 11

Hola gente de fanfiction he vuelto con nuevo cap. de esta historia así que disfruten el penúltimo de esta historia comenzamos

**Capitulo 11 el limbo**

Phineas se encontraba recorriendo, lo que al parecer era la cuidad de Danville, pero esta parecía fría, desolada y muy tétrica, parecía mas una pesadilla, que en un sueño se podía respirar lo que es el miedo, pero nuestro protagonista seguía caminando hasta ver la alcaldía, simplemente entro y comenzó a buscar la oficina del alcalde una que vez que entro, pudo ver lo nunca se imagino Simplemente dijo **—esto no puede ser— **

Mientras tanto, en la vida real Isabella estaba terminado de poner los sueros a Phineas y a Gretchen, todos esperaban que ambos tuvieran una reacción fuerte, ante las altas dosis de epinefrina, pero no ocurrió nada ambos seguían en su mismo estado. Pero solo paso un minuto y algo cambio en los chicos ambos, habían salido del coma ahora solo estaban durmiendo.

Irving dijo **—que bien, están dormidos, hay que despertarlos— **pero Isabella, lo detuvo y dijo **—no es tan fácil, si tratamos de despertarlos así, no sabemos que reacción tengan Phineas y Gretchen, tanto puedan caer en el coma nuevamente por los sedantes o un ataque al corazón por la epinefrina, solo queda esperar a que Phineas y Gretchen despierten del sueño—** a todos no les quedo de otra mas que esperar, a que Phineas hiciera un buen trabajo, mientras las exploradoras abrazaban a los chicos, Isabella no se separaba de Phineas y en sus pensamientos decía **—vamos Phineas, sal pronto, que quiero darte un gran beso— **

Mientras Ferb estaba alado de Gretchen, cuidándola estando solo, pensaba que todo saliera bien ya que confiaba ciegamente en Phineas, que podía rescatarla y que los dos salieran de ese sueño, solo era cuestión de esperar.

Mientras tanto en el limbo, Phineas estaba ante cuatro obstáculos, claro se trataban de todos los Phineas, en los sueños, el Phineas real dijo **—que esta pasando aquí, en donde esta Gretchen— **el que respondió, fue el Phineas malo **—haaa, te refieres a esta cuatro ojos— **de pronto el Phineas del primer nivel, saco a Gret de una habitación el Phineas real dijo.

–**Gretchen, amiga tranquila, saldremos de aquí– **Gretchen dijo **—Phineas eres tu, realmente eres tu— **Phineas contesto **—si así es, gracias por rescatarme, ahora vengo por ti—** el Phineas malo dijo **—no lo creo querido amigo, Phineas de diferentes niveles, acaben con este Phineas— **todos los Phineas se pusieron en posición de combate, el Phineas real no tenia tiempo para pelear, ya que Gret no tenia mucho tiempo para que realmente muriera, así que saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar los demás Phineas, se cubrieron ese instante Gretchen corrió hacia el Phineas y ambos salieron hacia el techo de la edificación, una vez arriba Phineas le administro una dosis de epinefrina a Gret y dijo

—**con esto es mas que suficiente, para que regreses al cuarto nivel, tienes que irte Gret—** a lo que Gret dijo **—no me voy a ir sin ti, Isabella no me lo perdonaría, mucho menos Ferb—** Phineas dijo **—no te preocupes, yo tengo otra dosis para despertar—** Gretchen miro a Phineas y simplemente dijo —**vuelve pronto─ **la pequeña exploradora estaba apunto de saltar, pero recibió un disparo en el tórax del Phineas malo, el Phineas real comenzó a disparar, todos los Phineas se cubrían, el pelirrojo saco la otra dosis y se la inyecto a Gretchen la cargo y dijo **─diles a todos que los voy a extrañar─** Gretchen al escuchar esas palabras, beso a Phineas en los labios, quizá por impulso o algo mas pero dijo.

—**imagina que el beso, te lo dio Isabella y no te preocupes, este será nuestro pequeño secreto, todos vamos a esperarte, haya arriba—** Phineas estaba muy sonrojado, por que había hecho Gret pero dijo **—que pena, me gustaría escuchar las voces de los demás—** en ese instante Phineas, soltó a Gretchen cayendo esta al vacio, mientras el pelirrojo volvía a disparar ante sus personalidades, en la vida real Ferb no lo soporto mas, estaba seguro que Phineas no lo había logrado, así se acerco a Gretchen y estaba apunto de besarla, cuando la pequeña exploradora desperto de golpe, dándole un fuerte cabezazo a Ferb, tirándolo al suelo semi-inconciente.

Todos al ver que Gretchen había despertado, fueron abrazarla estaba bien al parecer, pero Isabella estaba en solo lugar a lado de Phineas, Gretchen se acerco a pelinegra y dijo **—dio su vida, para salvarme—** Isabella, simplemente abrazo a Gretchen y dijo **—lo importante, es que estés bien amiga, perdóname por arriesgarte—** Ferb se acerco a su hermano y dijo **—gracias hermano, por traer a Gretchen de vuelta, que mal que no lo hayas logrado—** Gretchen dijo a todos** —Phineas esta en el limbo, luchando contra todas sus personalidades, si tan solo hubiera una manera de ayudarlo—** Baljeet dijo **—hay una, con la ayuda de todos, solo espero que funcione—** el chico hindú, preparo le inyecto un suero a Phineas y dijo **—este suero sirve, para que el oído interno se active y Phineas nos pueda escuchar, desde los sueños— **

Todos pensaron que una palabras de aliento, no harían daño así que todos comenzaron a hablarle a Phineas, Baljeet dijo **—vamos amigo, tu puedes salir adelante—** Buford dijo **—vamos triangulo, que tus emociones no te controlen, tu los controlas–** Irving y Django dijeron **—tu siempre nos has ayudado y nunca te dejaremos—** las exploradoras dijeron **–vamos Phineas, tu puedes con esas proyecciones, son parte de ti y tu eres parte de ellas—** Ferb dijo **—hermano, nunca te rindas, se que puedes salir de esta, vamos tu puedes—**

y por ultimo Isabella dijo **—tu eres Phineas Flynn, una de las personas mas brillantes de Danville y del mundo, divertido, alegre, capaz, para ti no hay imposibles, siempre cumples con tus metas y sobre todo, siempre cumples tus sueños y los haces realidad, ahora lucha contra eso que te no te permite salir, se que puedes hacer hacerlo, por favor Phineas despierta—** mientras Isabella se acercaba, poco a poco al rostro de Phineas, mientras tanto en el limbo el Phineas real, tenia una lucha feroz con sus personalidades, eran cuatro contra uno, era imposible poder luchar contra todos a la vez, hasta que el Phineas bueno recibió un fuerte golpe de su contra parte malvada, cayendo al suelo en eso se levanto y dijo **—por favor, todos somos uno mismo, hemos vivido aventuras juntos, si yo muero nadie sale y no puedo salir yo solo, necesito de todos ustedes— **

A lo que el Phineas malo respondió **—mírate, viniste a este nivel a pedirnos ayuda y estas solo, ni siquiera tus amigos podrán ayudarte—** en ese instante Phineas, escuchaba las palabras de apoyo de sus amigos en especial las de Isabella, todos los Phineas recordaron quienes eran y el Phineas del primer nivel dijo **—es hora de salir, quien me apoya–** y estiro su mano, el Phineas del segundo nivel dijo **—todos somos uno y así, lo vamos a conformar—** puso su mano arriba del otro Phineas, el Phineas del tercer nivel dijo **—para nosotros no hay imposibles, y siempre estaremos juntos─ **y puso su mano en arriba de los otros Phineas, el Phineas real puso su mano arriba y miro al Phineas malo y dijo.

—**y bien, vienes quizá no tenga ese odio y rencor, ya que soy un niño pero quizá mas de grande, pueda sentir ese odio, miedo, valentía y valorar, lo que tengo a mi alrededor—** el Phineas malo, solo los miro y dijo **—están dementes, nunca dejare que salgan—** el Phineas real dijo **—no seas estúpido y piensa bien, tu me dijiste que nunca me doy cuenta de las cosas, que soy muy inocente para darme cuenta, que hay en el mundo real, creo que es hora que tu me ayudes a darme cuenta, de como es la vida realmente, o acaso quieres que terminemos como un viejo solo, frio y lleno de remordimientos, vamos vine por ustedes, por que son parte de mi y yo de ustedes—**

El Phineas malo por fin entendió todo, podía salir como el ser mas malvado del mundo y quizá conquistarlo, pero todo seria como una victoria vacía, sin amigos ni familia, que todo el mundo lo odiara y trataran de eliminarlo, así que estiro su mano junto a los demás y sonriendo dijo **—todos unidos, ya que somos, Phineas Flynn—** en ese instante, todos los Phineas desaparecieron, solo quedando el Phineas real y dijo en voz alta **—creo que ya es hora de despertar—** en la vida real, Isabella se había acercado mucho a Phineas y dijo.

—**Phineas, nunca lo dije y se que ahora, ya es demasiado tarde, pero quiero decirte, que te amo si yo Isabella García-Shapiro, te amo Phineas Flynn y nunca te voy a olvidar—** ahí la dio un beso a Phineas, en los labios aunque fue corto, pero era la máxima expresión de amor, que le podía dar Isabella al joven pelirrojo, cuando Isabella se separo escucho a alguien, que dijo **—creo aun estoy soñando, ya que veo un hermoso angelito, enfrente de mi**─ en ese instante Isabella abrió los ojos y vio a Phineas despierto y este le dijo **—hola Isabella que estas haciendo—** la pelinegra soltó en llanto, y abrazo a Phineas muy fuerte y dijo **—eres un tonto, no me vuelvas a asustar así—** todos los chicos gritaron en unisonó **—¡Isabella!—** ella respondió **—¡¿Qué?!—** Todos dijeron **—estas asfixiando a Phineas—**

Isabella vio que Phineas se estaba poniendo morado de nuevo, así que lo soltó y dijo **—lo siento Phineas—** Phineas recuperando el aliento, dijo **—no te preocupes, Isabella—** todos estaban felices, Phineas había despertado y toda esta pesadilla, por fin había terminado Buford dijo **—vaya amigo, todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, por sacarte de ese sueño, enserió estas loco Phineas—** Phineas sonrió y dijo **—creo que todos estamos locos amigos y mas por las aventuras que vivieron en cada uno de los niveles—** todos miraron a Phineas, un poco confundidos y Baljeet dijo.

—**a que te refieres, Phineas—** el pelirrojo dijo **—en cada uno de los niveles, cada uno demostró su verdadera personalidad, por ejemplo en el primer nivel, el sueño era de Baljeet, ahí demostró miedo y desconfianza—** todos se quedaron mirando a Baljeet, eso ya no les extrañaba. Phineas continuo **—en el segundo nivel, el sueño fue de Buford, quien se imaginaria de todo ese lado rudo. tenias algo de romántico empedernido— **en ese instante Buford tomo a Phineas de la playera y lo levanto y dijo **—que te pasa maldito triangulo, yo soy 100% rudo y frio—** Phineas dijo **—amigo mío será mejor que me sueltes, no queras salir lastimado—**

La mirada del pelirrojo cambio en un instante, de ser una inocente y alegre a una mirada desafiante y atemorizante, Buford al sentir la mirada de el pelirrojo, lo soltó de inmediato y Phineas dijo **—bien en que me quede, así en el tercer nivel, el sueño fue de Django, demostró que en la amistad siempre habrán peleas, pero que todo se pueda arreglar, ya que es mas importante que muchas cosas, solo tengo una pequeña duda, Buford, Adyson que tanto hacían en la sala de urgencias, en el segundo nivel de sueño—** Buford y Adyson se sonrojaron no querían decirlo, pero la presión de los demás era mas fuerte, que tuvieron que decirlo Adyson dijo **—esta bien, les diremos, esto fue lo que paso—**

**Flashback**, en el segundo nivel de sueño, cuando se habían ido Milly y Django Buford dijo **—cielos si así te movieras, serias una gran bravucona, nunca vi a alguien meter a una persona, tan rápido a un bote de basura, aun que fue tu primera vez, fue maravilloso lo que vi—** Adyson dijo **—si es algo maravilloso, nunca me había sentido tan bien, pero me costo mucho trabajo, mis manos me duelen y me canse mucho será mejor irnos, antes de que nos busquen—** Buford dijo **—esta bien pero antes…—** Buford tomo a Adyson de la cintura y le planto un gran beso en sus labios, dejando a Adyson sin aliento, una vez que se separaron ambos se sonrojaron, simplemente salieron de la sala de urgencias. **Fin del flashback. **

—**y eso fue, lo que paso—** decía Adyson, todos los miraron asombrados y Isabella dijo **—que vergüenza, para las exploradoras, Adyson que hagas eso nosotras estamos para servir a la comunidad—** Adyson, solo bajo la mirada, Baljeet dijo **—amigo solo pensé que harías eso, cuando encontraras la elegida—** Buford solo se quedo callado, Phineas dijo **—al parecer muchos encontraron el amor durante los sueños, me da gusto por todos ustedes—** en ese instante Irving dijo **─chicas, creo que nos deben algo, no creen chicos─** todos los chicos dijeron **—si nos deben algo, es hora de pagar — **

todas la exploradoras a excepción de Gretchen e Isabella, se acercaron y besaron a los chicos, los chicos siguieron el beso de cada una de sus chicas, Gret abrazo fuerte a Ferb e Isabella a Phineas, observando la tierna escena, Holly estaba un poco triste ya que no tenia a alguien para demostrar su amor, pero sabia que el amor tocaría muy pronto la puerta, para ser feliz solo era cuestión de esperar, los chicos separaron a las chicas y Django dijo **—nosotros, nos referíamos a otra cosa—** Holly dijo **—esta bien chicos, ya sabemos a que refieren, Isabella necesitamos una orden 75 rojo—**

Isabella al darse cuenta de lo que decía Holly dijo **—como es posible que mi tropa, haya perdido ante los chicos, que decepcionante—** lleno la forma y se la dio Buford y el bravucón dijo **—básicamente esta victoria fue gracias a nuestro amigo, Irving que uso la estrategia de Phineas, sacrificándose por todos—** los chicos estaban felices por su dulce victoria Ferb, miro su reloj y dijo chicos es tarde deberíamos irnos, todos salieron del lugar, Phineas miro el lugar y dijo **—quizá este lugar lo ocupemos después, para una casa club—** cerro el lugar y sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, al mirar de quien se trababa simplemente sonrió, claro era Isabella y dijo **—nos vamos, Phineas—** el pelirrojo dijo **—claro Isabella—** todos se retiraron del lugar, recordando la gran aventura que han tenido.

Y bien que les pareció este capitulo aquí terminaron todas las dudas durante todos los episodios de esta historia y bueno espero no dejarlos en suspenso y espero que en la próxima semana ya les traiga el ultimo capitulo de esta historia ya que me gustaría que participara en **the Phineas and Ferb fics awards.**

**Bueno correspondencia:**

**Mariokinomoto88: que hay amigo que tal te pareció este cap. Si ese Ferb e Isabella, solo pudieron sacar su odio a través de las proyecciones de Phineas, aunque me gustaría una verlos pelear quien ganaría, esa si que seria una buena contienda, bueno gracias por tu review nos vemos y gracias por dejarme tu review.**

**Feellikeaplat: que hay comadre, yo que se que te decepcione, un poco con lo que le dijo Phineas a Isabella, en ese mensaje de texto espero que en el ultimo capitulo, pueda compensarlo esa Isabella es tremenda, no por nada es líder de tropa y a si demostró quien es mejor, que bueno que te gusta el concepto de las parejas, espero que en próximas historias pueda seguir con este concepto de parejitas en fin saludos comadre y gracias por tu review. **

**SamBlueI3U: hooo si Sam, al fin se supo que le dijo aunque siento que me quede corto podía hacer algo mejor con respecto a ese mensajito y bueno espero no dejarte en suspenso y lo mas pronto posible, subir el nuevo cap. y final de esta historia, en fin no te preocupes los fans esperaremos pacientemente hasta que subas el nuevo cap. de tu historia saludos.**

**Les202: muchas gracias amiga que bueno, que te agrade el phinbella y el Fergret hooo y claro espero tu PM, para ayudarte si se siente feo no tener inspiración, para poder escribir y claro tengo muchas ideas y sobre todo entretener a mis fieles fans con nuevas ideas locas, locas, locas y claro que no me molesta que me digas fhiser, así me decían cuando estaba apunto de salir de la secundaria, siempre me gusto que me digan así saludos amiga.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora quiero agradecer a todos por dejarme sus reviews en especial a mi amiga Les202 ya que con su review llegue por fin a los 50 reviews así que gracias a todos por sus reviews me siguen animando en seguir escribiendo lo poco que queda de esta historia bueno yo me despido recuerden dejen reviews y nos vemos ya en el próximo episodio el ultimo de esta historia llamado: amor, reacción y el inicio de una venganza.**

**Así que hasta la próxima y nos vemos luego se despide su camarada.**

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hola mis queridos lectores de FanFiction, por fin esta aquí el último capítulo de esta historia perdón, si me tarde en subirlo, ya que me estoy dejando mi antigua guarida y ahora estoy en una nueva mejor guarida, así que no lo distraigo mas y disfruten esto, que ya es ultimo capitulo.**

**Capitulo 12 y final: amor reacción y el inicio de una venganza.**

Phineas y sus amigos caminaban en el parque Danville, querían disfrutar del momento pero poco a poco se iban separando, solo quedaron dos parejas claro, Ferb y Gretchen, Phineas e Isabella, antes de llegar a maple drive, Ferb decidió ir a dejar Gretchen a su casa así Isabella aprovecharía para estar a solas con Phineas, Ferb dijo **—voy a dejar a Gretchen, llego antes de que se imaginan–** Isabella se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ferb, aparte de que quería estar con Gretchen, quería dejarla a solas con Phineas. Isabella solo miro a Ferb y sin que se dieran cuenta Gret y Phineas.

Ferb e Isabella, chocaron sus puños levemente como diciendo gracias y cada pareja se dirigió hacia sus destinos, con Ferb y Gretchen ambos caminaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaron al casa de Gretchen, y ahí Ferb le dijo todo lo que pasaron en los sueños y todo lo que paso Ferb, en el cuarto nivel de sueño, la pelea entre las proyecciones de cada uno, algo que le produjo mucha risa a Gret, Ferb dijo **—de que te ríes Gret—** a lo que la exploradora decía **—bueno ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá si te metes con Isabella, no por nada es nuestra líder— **

Ferb sonrió levente y dijo **—pero todo lo hice por ti—** Gret se sonrojo y dijo **—¿es enserio Ferb?—** Ferb no dijo nada simplemente tomo a Gretchen de la cintura y la beso, como diciendo si esto no lo demuestra no se que mas podrá demostrarlo, paso a ser un beso sencillo a uno más intenso y salvaje la respiración de la pareja, cada vez era más agitada e intensa, hasta que Gretchen comenzó sentir que Ferb quería ir más allá del beso, ya que el peliverde demostró sus dotes de un hombre de acción, pues estaba comenzando a tocar a Gretchen un poco más abajo de la cintura, Gretchen al sentir las manos Ferb que iban bajando de inmediato se separo de Ferb y dijo.

**—lo siento Ferb, me gustas mucho pero no estamos listos para esto, somos demasiado jóvenes—** Ferb sonrió y abrazo a Gretchen y simplemente dijo **—ahora con mucha más razón, se que eres la indicada para mi, te amo Gret—** Gretchen se sonrojo y abrazo mas fuerte a Ferb, no lo quería soltar, ya que igual lo amaba y le dijo **—Ferb también te amo—** ambos se separaron estaban, un poco apenados, Ferb de la nada saco un ramo de flores y se las dio a Gret, ella dijo **—Ferb son hermosas gracias—** Ferb dijo **—ahí hay algo para ti—**

Entre las flores había una tarjeta, Gretchen la tomo y la abrió y decía, **Gret quieres ser mi novia **la reacción de la exploradora, no era la que esperaba Ferb, que gritara y le digiera si, esta mas bien estaba pensativa y algo temerosa, y dijo **—Ferb te amo, pero no estoy segura de dar este gran paso, aun tengo muchas cosas que pensar—** Ferb se entristeció de inmediato, pero dijo **—tómalo con calma y piénsalo bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites, para tu decisión— **

Ferb le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro del lugar, dejando a una Gretchen en un gran dilema, mientras tanto con Phineas e Isabella, la pareja de amigos caminaban tranquilamente, Isabella había tomado el brazo de Phineas y no lo soltaba para nada, esa acción para el pelirrojo lo sonrojaba mucho no sabía qué hacer, trababa de tranquilizarse pero los nervios lo traicionaban, ya que estaba al lado de la persona que le gustaba, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Phineas y dijo.

**—bueno, hemos llegado Isabella—** la pelinegra dijo **—si, así es—** y un silencio incomodo reino, entre la pareja hasta que Phineas dijo **—bueno ya es tarde, y mis papas ya no han de tardar—** Isabella esperaba algo de Phineas, un abrazo, un beso, lo que fuera para terminar con esa tortura que cada día la carcomía mas y mas, Isabella dijo **—bien Phineas, nos vemos mañana—** Isabella solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a cruzar la calle, lentamente sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba destrozada no hubo ninguna reacción ante Phineas, todo lo que había pasado en los niveles, para nada ni siquiera un gracias, estaba a la mitad de la calle cuando alguien la abrazo por detrás, claro estamos hablando de Phineas y en un susurro en su oído de la pelinegra, Phineas dijo.

**—gracias por salvarme, te quiero Isabella—** la pelinegra estaba literalmente en shock, al escuchar las palabras de Phineas, en ese momento Ferb iba llegando y vio a la pareja de amigos, Que estaban a mitad de la calle, sonrió al ver la tierna escena y pensó **—no cabe duda que ese par, están hechos uno para el otro—** a lo lejos venia un auto a toda velocidad, Phineas e Isabella aun no se habían dado cuenta de esto, pero Ferb si lo hizo y les grito **—Phineas, Isabella quítense de ahí o el auto los atropellara—**

Phineas al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, quería moverse pero Isabella no se movía, el auto ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos, Phineas agarro bien a Isabella y antes que el auto los atropellara, Phineas dio un gran salto, pero no fue lo suficiente, el auto le alcanzo a pegar en el hombro a Phineas, el pelirrojo como pudo hizo un medio giro y cayendo momentáneamente el techo del auto y por ultimo al suelo, el auto siguió su camino ni siquiera se detuvo para ver si todos estaban bien, Ferb de inmediato se acerco hacia Phineas e Isabella, la pelinegra reacciono al fin y dijo.

**—Phineas, ¿estás bien?—** el pelirrojo por un momento miro hacia el auto, que se alejaba mas y mas con una mirada de enojo y odio, pero después miro hacia Isabella y dijo **—si estoy bien y tu estas bien—** Isabella se seco las lagrimas y le sonrió a Phineas, para que no se preocupara y dijo **—si estoy bien, gracias Phineas—** ambos se levantaron y Phineas dijo **—que bien Isabella, no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo, bueno ya es tarde, que descanses y nos vemos mañana—** después de estas palabras el pelirrojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla de Isabella y los hermanos flynn-flecther se retiraron a su casa, mientras Isabella se tocaba la mejilla y decía **—realmente le importo—**

al entrar a su casa, Ferb noto que Phineas estaba mal del hombro y dijo **—hermano, tienes dislocado, el hombro—** Phineas no se había dado cuenta de su condición y dijo tranquilamente **—si creo que si me alcanzo a dar ese auto pero no es tan grave, Ferb puedes acomodarlo, tú sabes mas de esto que yo—** Ferb se había puesto nervioso aunque había estudiado todo lo relacionado al cuerpo humano, nunca lo había practicado, así que se acomodo tomo el brazo de Phineas y comenzó a tocarlo hasta que encontró el problema, y de un jalón y haciendo un pequeño tronido, el brazo de Phineas estaba de nuevo en su lugar, esto le dolió al pelirrojo y soltó un leve quejido.

Ferb notaba que Phineas no era el mismo de antes de alguna forma había cambiado, solo que nadie podía notarlo, así que dijo **—Phineas que paso en el limbo, de alguna forma, no eres el mismo de siempre—** Phineas sonrió y dijo **—lo se Ferb de alguna forma no soy el de antes, creo que seré ya un nuevo Phineas, espero esta vez llegar a tu nivel de madures Ferbuch—** Ferb sonrió y solo levanto su pulgar, en ese instante los padres de Phineas y Ferb entraron y vieron a sus hijos linda dijo.

**—hola chicos, nos extrañaron—** Phineas contesto **—si mucho mama, qué bueno que ya regresaron, la casa no es misma sin ustedes—** los hermanos flynn-flecther ayudaron a meter el equipaje, ya que candase tomo su equipaje y se dirigió luego, luego a su habitación una vez dentro, hablo por teléfono a su amiga Stacy y dijo **—hola amiga, ya estoy en casa no sabes cuánto te extrañe... Si, si, si te traje muchas cosas de de Inglaterra y algo mas, por fin ya sé cómo deshacerme de las locuras de Phineas y Ferb, conseguí una escuela de verano a uno de ellos no sé quien será, pero se irá a Inglaterra por dos semanas... Si Stacy te llamo luego para salir, bueno adiós amiga– **

Una vez que colgó el teléfono dijo **— ¿y Perry?—** mientras tanto en Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados **(N/A que pensaron que me había olvidado de este par)** Doof y Perry llegaban que al parecer de un largo viaje, Doof dijo **—cielos Perry el ornitorrinco, nunca te vi así de malvado, casi atropellando a dos niñitos, bueno no es tu culpa en primer lugar, no debí comer ese pastel espacial, antes de subir al avión nunca imagine que lo hacían con drogas, a la próxima pondré mas atención—** el monotrema solo hizo tradicional gruñido, a lo que Doof dijo.

**—sabes fue bueno que me siguieras hasta Europa, ambos necesitábamos vacaciones, ya sabes recargar la pila, relajarse a veces esto de la lucha del bien contra el mal, es bastante fastidioso lo único que no me gusto de ese viaje, fue esa pesadilla, soñaba que estaba en parís con Charlene y que me volvía a pedir matrimonio, puedes creerlo, creo que hare un inador por si eso ocurre, bien Perry el ornitorrinco, creo que debes irte nos vemos mañana para una nueva lucha—** Perry solo levanto su pulgar y se fue de ahí.

con Isabella, la pequeña pelinegra iba entrando a su casa su mama aun no llegaba, así que se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó estaba muy cansada, de su pequeño buro saco una foto enmarcada de Phineas y comenzó a contemplarla, hasta que noto por el reflejo de la misma, que traía un pequeño collar dejo la foto y agarro el collar y dijo **—mmm y esto de donde salió—** el modelo del collar le parecía familiar, solo que no recordaba de donde, hasta que busco en su libreta de anotaciones y por fin supo el modelo del collar, era el mismo que tuvo en su sueño con Phineas.

Así que lo abrió tenía una pequeña foto de ella y Phineas, Isabella abrazaba a Phineas, por detrás de su espalda, la pelinegra recordó ese momento fue cuando dieron la vuelta al mundo para hacer el día de verano más largo, Isabella sonrió era un gran detalle pero se preguntaba, cómo fue que Phineas le pusiera el collar en su cuello, sin que se diera cuenta.

**Flashback: en el momento que Phineas diera ese medio giro para evitar que salieran volando por los aires, el pelirrojo saco el collar y se puso en su cuello a la pelinegra, al momento que caían al suelo fin del flashback.**

**—hooo con que ahí fue donde me lo puso, gracias narrador—** decía la pelinegra, su humilde servidor simplemente dijo **—no hay de queso, no más de papa—** la pelinegra pudo notar que había algo mas en el collar, un pequeño botón así que lo acciono y se escuchaba una pequeña grabación de Phineas que decía.

**—gracias por salvarme Isabella, a lo mejor esperabas que te lo recompensara, pero aun no tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que me gustas Isabella y mucho, pero aun no estoy listo para ser algo más que tu amigo, se que has esperado por mucho tiempo para seamos novios, por eso te pido que puedas esperarme más, ya que aun quiero que divertirme, con mis proyectos día a día y que tu también lo hagas, y dejemos esto cuando seamos ya adolecentes, porque si quiero estar junto a ti, de hecho toda mi vida quisiera estar a tu lado, pero no te sientas mal, te lo recompensare de muchas maneras y este collar es una de ellas, te quiero y me importas mucho, perdón sino me di cuenta de tus sentimientos antes, por siempre tuyo Phineas— **

La pelinegra estaba paralizada por estas palabras del pelirrojo cerro el dije y dijo **—le importo, realmente le importo, hooo Phineas te amo tanto y voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario—** Isabella solo cerro de nuevo sus ojos, quedando profundamente dormida a volver a soñar de nuevo con su amado Phineas.

**Y Fin.**

y bien que les pareció este ultimo capitulo Gretchen le dará el sí a Ferb quien se irá a Inglaterra a ese curso de verano por dos semanas Doof dejara de comer pastel espacial por accidente y que pasara con Phineas e Isabella, esto y muchas cosas más lo veremos en el siguiente fic.

Bueno hay que responder los reviews de los seguidores.

**Feellikeaplat: comadre que te pareció este último capítulo, espero que te guste, ese Phineas nos decepciona a veces, pero veremos que pasara en el siguiente fic y gracias por leer mi historia querida amiga saludos.**

**SamBlueI3U: así es amiga este fue el ultimo capitulo y la pequeña introducción de mi siguiente fic. Y no hay problema para eso somos fans, para esperar para un nuevo cap. del fic. Espero que el final te haya gustado en fin, saludos y gracias por leer mi historia. **

**Mariokinomoto88: compadre hemos llegado al fin, pero esta historia sigue donde veremos al nuevo Phineas, en este último cap. Ya se nota que no es el mismo de siempre gracias bro. por seguir mi historia saludos.**

**Haruxica: querida amiga y camarada gracias por todos tus reviews, que me has dejado y me da gusto que esta historia, te haya agrado pasa por el sueño de Isabella mí otro fic. Sé que te agradara en fin saludos y te envió el tráiler de mi siguiente fic por PM gracias de ante mano gracias saludos.**

**Bueno eso es todo gracias a todos por leer mi historia y en especial los de dejan review dando su opinión para que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y que a los se quieren animar en escribir historias espero que se inspiren de mis fics. Y de los demás camaradas escritores gracias a todos y bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo fic. Solo que tardare un poco en subirlo como dije me estoy cambiando de casa y no me da tiempo de escribir fics. Pero los primeros episodios de mi otro fic ya están listo pero antes de publicar hay una pequeña sorpresa otro fic. Así que se despide su camarada y amigo. **

**Fhiserprice paz fuera.**

Los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, platicando todo sobre sus sueños hasta que Ferb dijo **—Phineas. Thaddeus y Thor prometieron vengarse de lo que les hiciste, crees que lo hagan— **Phineas contesto **—aun no lo sé Ferb, pero si lo hacen estaré listo para lo que sea—** de ahí reino un gran silencio en la habitación hasta que Perry, llego mientras tanto en otro lado de Danville Thaddeus y Thor preparaban una seria de objetos y Thaddeus dijo **—no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, me vengare de ti Flynn desearas nunca haber nacido— **

Mientras Thor le trajo un folder de color azul y dijo **—ya sé donde nos vamos a vengar de ese idiota —** Thaddeus abrió el folder y una vez que vio la información que había ahí, sonrió y dijo **—perfecto Thor, esto solo es el inicio de una venganza, hay que prepararnos—** mientras los reían muy perversamente, de vuelta con los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher en el momento que Perry llegaba Phineas lo tomo y puso en su cama Phineas dijo.

**—ahí estas Perry, sabes hoy tuvimos un día raro sin mencionar que casi un loco nos atropella a Isabella y ami puedes creerlo, pero lo bueno esque no nos paso nada, no se que haría si Isabella le pasara algo en fin, que descanses Perry—** el pelirrojo simplemente cerro sus ojos a volver a soñar un mundo que quizá en un tiempo, no solo sea un sueño sino una realidad ya que para todo no hay imposibles, si lo realizas con el corazón y espíritu, mientras nuestro monotrema al escuchar las palabras de Phineas, que casi lo atropellaban, abrió los ojos como plato y dijo nerviosamente **—ggggrrrrr— (N/A que estará pensando Perry que casi mata a su dueño)**


End file.
